


Temporary Fix

by lordzuuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, fake dating au is my shit you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro asked his flatmate, Keith, to go with him and pretend to be his date on his best friend's wedding.<br/>It was a two week long event and Keith had no idea why he even said "yes."</p><p>Fake Dating AU because someone's got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta Be You

"Are you serious, Lance?" Shiro asked over the phone, feeling a bit overjoyed. 

Lance called him a few minutes ago, informing him that he had wonderful news to share. So they scheduled a perfect time when both of them were awake, considering there weren't even on the same continent. And indeed, Lance's news, for the lack of better word, was truly wonderful.

"Yep, buddy! I am serious!" Lance laughed at the other line. "I'm getting married! To the gorgeous Allura! Can you imagine? She actually said _'yes'_ to me and I can't get over it until now! Somebody pinch me, I feel like I'm still dreaming!"

Shiro laughed in delight. He was happy for them. After years of dating since college, Lance finally had to guts to ask Allura the BQ.  _Big Question_. "Well, she's always had a soft spot for you ever since our college days."

"I know, right? She just couldn't keep away from the majestic me for too long. Not that I blame her, I mean," Lance snorted. "Look at _me._ She's the one who hit the jackpot here."

"Of course." Shiro rolled his eyes in amusement.

"So anyways, bring your boyfriend along. I've sent in two tickets to Cuba to your email, so you both just bring yourselves and pack a two week worth of clothes. No need to worry about suits, I got you covered." Lance added nonchalantly. "I want you to stay for two weeks because we need to catch up with the rest of the gang!"

"Wait, what--" Shiro blinked in confusion and surprise. Did he just hear what he thought Lance just told him?  

Lance quickly cut him off, as if he didn't even hear Shiro at all. "Okay, good talk, man. Allura's asking me for help with the flowers." Lance groaned, clearly not liking how his future wife was asking him about stuff he wasn't an expert of. "I'll pick you up at the airport! See you tomorrow!"

After that, Lance ended the call, leaving Shiro staring at the white walls in front of him.

_What just happened?_

_Also, tomorrow?!_

Shiro was too shocked to process anything after his best friend dropped the "boyfriend" word. Technically, he didn't really have a boyfriend. He only said that so Lance would stop setting him up with ridiculous people, and every time Lance would ask him about it, he ended up describing his flatmate.

He didn't exactly have a lot of references and his flatmate--Keith--was in the room when it happened, so he didn't have a lot of choices. Not that Keith wasn't boyfriend material. He was. Shiro wasn't even sure if Keith had someone, they didn't really talk about that kind of stuff.

They were both busy with work, Shiro being a cardiologist and Keith being a speech therapist (formally called Speech-Language Pathologist or SLP). They both work at the same place, but they hardly see each other because of their different departments and schedule. While Shiro worked at the hospital all the time, Keith had to go to different places to do his job. Shiro admired him, really. His job wasn't easy and he worked hard that he'd stay up late at night to work on his reports.

Both of them earned more than what they needed, but when Shiro found his beautiful flat, he realized it was too big for one person and it felt too empty. That was when he decided to look for someone to be his flatmate. He asked people around the hospital, and a friend of his told him about the newly hired guy who needed a place to stay. They met up and talked, and, well, the rest was history.

He quickly opened his email on his phone to see if Lance was joking. He wasn't. Attached to an email from his best friend was a pdf of their ticket for two people to Cuba tomorrow. Shiro closed his eyes and restrained himself from groaning, hitting his forehead with his phone.

_Why are you so spontaneous and impulsive, Lance?_

The front door opened and a good looking guy with black hair came in wearing a simple black shirt and black pants. He wore a red leather jacket that looked too good on him, making him look more like a celebrity than a doctor.

He was aware that a lot of people at work had their eyes on Keith, his flatmate was just oblivious which was a bit of a shame. He could have anyone he wanted, but after years of living with Keith, not once did Shiro hear him talk about girlfriends _or_ boyfriends. 

"Oh, you're home early," Keith noted as he noticed Shiro's presence while he took off his boots by the door. He hanged his leather jacket on one of the hooks on the wall near their door, where the rest of their coats and jackets were hanged.

"Yeah," Shiro replied, eying his flatmate's every move. He was starting to get nervous and that was never a good sign. 

Keith walked past him, giving him a small smile and went towards the kitchen. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" He called out.

"Not yet, no," Shiro answered.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in an hour." 

Looking around the house, Shiro took notice of a picture frame of Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and him back in college. It was a selfie Lance took and distributed copies of it to the whole gang---already in white frames. He said it was to make sure they would actually display it. Shiro would still display if even if his friend didn't go out of his way to frame it. It was a beautiful picture of them. They were all smiling, way too happy after their finals week. In the corner said _"SURVIVORS OF HELL WEEK, BABY!"_

It brought a smile to his face. He loved his friends and he couldn't miss this big event in Lance's and Allura's lives. He took a deep breath and stared at the kitchen. He could see Keith's back from where he stood by the foyer.

Shiro needed to ask him.

Now.

Their flight was tomorrow for Pete's sake. If he didn't ask now, then there wouldn't be any better time. He wasn't even sure if Keith would agree, but if he didn't, at least Shiro tried. Lance would just have to deal with it himself, and he might need to come clean, too.

"Uh, Keith?" Shiro made his way to the kitchen, his voice tiny and sounding so hesitant.

"Yeah?" Keith was pulling out something from the cupboards. Tomato sauce and a pack of pasta. He turned to Shiro and asked, "Is spaghetti good?"

Shiro nodded mindlessly, giving Keith a small smile. "Keith..." 

"Hmmm?" came the reply as his flatmate fished out a knife from one of the kitchen drawers.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Shiro asked. "And well, the rest of the following two weeks?" He added as he closed his eyes shut. 

He could imagine Keith looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Can't say I'm free all day, but I get off at 2pm tomorrow, depending if my kid progresses or not. I'm not sure about the following two weeks though. My schedule's not really all set up yet. I'm having a new kid added and--"

Nope. That won't do. It simply just wouldn't.

"Will you go to Cuba with me tomorrow for two weeks?" Shiro cut him off.

There was no use beating around the bush, Shiro wasn't a big fan of that at all. It just wasted a lot of time and right now his time was ticking. 

Keith dropped the knife on the table with a _cling_. "What?!" His eyes were wide in shock, hand still in the air gripping an invisible knife.

"Umm," Shiro felt sweat forming around his temples. He looked around nervously, anywhere but Keith's eyes. He didn't exactly know how to go about the entire thing without it sounding romantic, but he had to tell Keith the whole truth.

"Shiro, why would you go to Cuba? Of all places?" Keith asked incredulously.  

"Why? What's wrong with Cuba?" Shiro asked defensively.

Cuba seemed nice even though he hasn't been there exactly. He heard good things about the country and its beautiful tourist spots. If he had the luxury and time, he'd visit there himself, but he didn't. So.

The way Keith looked at him seemed very judgemental, he didn't like it one bit--it made him feel small (and he was the giant of the two). Keith had both of his arms crossed in front of him. "You have work at the hospital." He pointed out, as if it was too obvious all along. "This is a bit random even for you, and you know that. You have responsibilities and this isn't exactly a perfect time for you to go to a different country." Keith sighed as he picked up his knife. "Just help me cut the onions, they're in the fridge."

Shiro didn't move from his place by the door. He knew Keith wouldn't go with him, but even so, why did he feel so rejected?

Keith placed down the knife and looked at him. "Plus, why do I have to go with you?"

Shiro just stared at his him, feeling so unsure. Keith might even laugh at him at how ridiculous the situation was. Heck, it was truly ridiculous so he wouldn't even hold it against him.

"There's something you're not telling me," the younger man eyed him suspiciously. He shifted in his place, putting his weight now on his other leg, giving off that very intimidating look that could only say: _Spit it out or else you'll be sorry._

"I need you to be my date for my best friend's wedding," Shiro blurted out. He hated it when Keith did that to him.

"What?!" Keith's purple eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets. "Your _date?"_

Shiro nodded, tightening his grip on his phone.

 _Shit. Shit._  Red bean looked mad. 

"Shiro, we're not--"

"I know!" He sighed exasperatedly, hands in the air and he let them fall back to his sides as his shoulders sagged down in defeat. "I know we're not dating, Keith. I know that very well, believe me." 

As if Shiro needed more reminder that he was single. Not that he minded living the single life, Keith made it bearable. But he didn't have to rub it in again and again. He knew they weren't together. He knew they were just friends. He knew that. But God, he needed help. And he was desperate.

"Then why are you asking me to be your date at this wedding?" Keith asked, not making any sense out of Shiro.

"I sort of told my best friend I had a boyfriend so he would stop setting me up with people I didn't like, and I sort of described you when he asked what my boyfriend looked like." He tried to smile innocently, hoping it was convincing enough.

Shiro studied Keith's expression and his flatmate's eyebrows were knitted together so he wasn't sure if Keith was angry or confused. Maybe even both.

_Oh._

Not knowing what words to say, Shiro fished mouth for a while until he finally found his voice. He knew it was too much to ask from a friend, so he understood if Keith honestly didn't want to do it. "I...I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't mean to. And I would understand if you didn't want to go with me--"

"When's the wedding?" Keith asked quietly, cutting Shiro off. His fist was clenched on the table and Shiro wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He was leaning on the latter one. He hadn't witness Keith getting mad and as much as possible he wouldn't like it to be the night he had to, especially when he was asking a huge favour. 

"Lance, the one who's getting married, sent me two tickets to Cuba." They made eye contact and then he added, "...for tomorrow but the wedding's within two weeks. I don't specifically know the date. He hasn't mentioned it... _yet._ But we'll be there for those days."

"Shit," Keith whispered to himself.

"You don't have to do it. I understand you have your clients and it would be terrible to leave them especially at such a short notice."

"It is." Keith agreed.

Shiro frowned.

Keith released a huge sigh and looked at Shiro straight in the eyes. "Shiro, what exactly do you want from me?" 

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for two weeks?" Shiro smiled with a shrug.

"I'm going to _p_ _retend_ to be your boyfriend?"

Shiro nodded.

"For two weeks?"

He nodded again.

"In front of strangers?" Keith choked out the last word, as if they were venom to his mouth. He was never fond of strangers, so it wasn't much of a shock. 

He nodded once more.

"In a different country?"

It was getting ridiculous. He walked to the kitchen island and placed both of his hands on the table. "Yes, Keith. Yes, to everything."

"Can't you just tell this Lance that you don't have a boyfriend after all?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"But he's going to call me a liar," Shiro whined.

"You _are_ a liar, Shiro." Keith fought himself to giggle at whining Shiro. He had always found it amusing. Shiro, however, did not.

"I know."

"How about you tell him we broke up then?" Keith tried once again, as he resumed his dinner preparations. He took out the onions from the fridge and placed them on the kitchen island. Then he opened the pack of pasta and went to prepare them to boil.

"Highly unlikely. I _kinda_ gushed out about you just last night."

Keith turned and raised an eyebrow at Shiro, a smile playing on his face. "So you gush out about me."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Shiro rolled his eyes. 

Keith could be such a little shit sometimes.

"Well? What do you say?"

Keith rested both his hands on the sink and sighed, "I don't know, Shiro. This is kinda _super, duper_ ,  _extra_ short notice. You could've told me a few weeks before, so I could've scheduled a vacation leave."

"I know. I'm sorry. I found out about it just a few seconds before you came in actually."

"Wow, that _is_ very recent," Keith chuckled as he covered his mouth.

"So?"

Keith turned around to face Shiro. He sighed deeply and stayed silent for a while, most likely thinking about declining. It was a ridiculous request, after all, Shiro knew that.

He was surprised, however, when Keith smiled at him weakly, "Well, we can't waste two tickets to Cuba now, can we?"

Shiro's smile must've reached his ears upon hearing Keith's reply. Did he really just hear that right? Did Keith just agree? Did he just agree to go to Cuba with him? Did he just agree to go to Cuba with him for two weeks?!

"Really? You'd really do it?!" 

Keith rolled his eyes while smiling, "Yeah, yeah. Now go cut me those onions 'cause they're not going to cut themselves. I'm going to have to call a lot of parents that I won't be meeting their kids for two weeks."

"Oh God." Shiro laughed, he was still in disbelief. For sure he was so ready to be rejected and all that. Ready to just tell Lance he would be going alone. But no, Keith agreed. "Thank you!" He smiled happily at Keith as he approached the corner of kitchen island where he had to attend to his onions. If he ended up crying while chopping, then he wouldn't really mind. He was way too happy that Keith even agreed to go with him. For two weeks! So the onion tears would be ridiculously appropriate given the situation.

"And don't forget to call the hospital, Shiro." Keith pointed at him with his finger as he took out his phone from his pocket, ready to call his clients.

"I will, don't worry about it," He smirked. He'd have to call someone to take his shifts. It wasn't like every day someone needed a heart operation, so he believed it wouldn't be much trouble for the hospital. Besides, he hadn't taken any vacation leave for a year now. This was basically a perfect opportunity for him to relax and not worry about people dying of heart attacks.

Keith shook his head. "I don't even have a suit. Oh my god."

"It's okay, Lance got it all covered."

Keith raised an eyebrow as he placed his phone on his right ear. "He's loaded?"

"A bit, yeah," Shiro laughed. "He's also going to marry someone who's so..."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Damn rich people."

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about!" Shiro chuckled as he began cutting his onions.

"Mind my pasta, okay? I'm just going to make a few calls." Keith pointed at the pot that he set up a few moments ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHOHOHOOHOHOOHOH Oh Keith, you're in for a wild ride.


	2. Little White Lies

"Everything good right over there, Keith?" Shiro asked as he zipped his black suitcase containing his two weeks worth of clothes.

Thank god Keith decided to check up on him and noticed how he almost had every particle of his clothing sprawled out on his bed. The younger man went on and on about _"It's a tropical country, Shiro. You don't need coats. Oh my god. And it's just two weeks! Why are you bringing your whole wardrobe? This ain't fashion week, man."_

"I don't know! You tell me!" Keith shouted from the other room, panic obvious in his voice.

"Do you need help or something?" Shiro asked as he made his way out of his room towards the one across him.

The room was the same size as his and as organized and clean. Keith was walking back and forth, adding stuff every time into his own red suitcase identical to Shiro's. He was muttering things to himself, a mantra to calm him down or something--in _Nihongo_. Being Japanese himself, too, Shiro found it so amusing.

He could make out _"What the hell" "Do I have underwear? How many do I need?" "What the shit?"_ He forced himself not to laugh, it was simply adorable when Keith spoke in their mother tongue. 

Keith stopped and his head snapped towards Shiro's direction who was leaning by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

" _Oh my god!"_

"What?" Shiro's eyes widened in alert.

"We don't even have a wedding gift, Shiro!" Keith raised his hands in the air in disbelief. "How could we even have forgotten that?! We could've gotten one online and sent it to Cuba! But no! We didn't! For some reason, we didn't. What did we even do last night?"

The older one blinked and tried his best not to laugh.

Panicked Keith had always amused him. Keith was usually calm and collected, but once he was placed in a situation that he was not expecting--like going to Cuba for two weeks and being told about it the night before--Keith was literally losing his _shit._

"We'll get a gift when we get there." Shiro calmly said, hoping it would also calm down the brunet. "Right now we don't have time for that. Our flight is in a few hours." _  
_

"This is _horrible,_ " Keith tried pulling his hair out of frustration as he stopped in front of Shiro.

"Keith, relax." Shiro tried using one of his soothing voice to calm Keith down, but it didn't seem to work at all. He continued walking back and forth like a vulture waiting for the perfect time to eat his prey.

"I can't!" The younger one let out exasperatedly. Then he snapped his attention back at Shiro again, looking at him intently and seemed to have remembered something important. "Shiro, passports!"

"I got it." He answered quickly.

"Money?"

"All good."

"Tickets?!"

"Printed five copies like you said."

"Keys?"

"In my pocket," Shiro answered while tapping the pocket of his pants. "Just relax, it's going to be fun."

Keith shook his head. "I don't know." He paused and brought his hand under his chin in a thinking position. "Do I even need swimming trunks? Are we even swimming? Is there even a pool?"

"Keith."

"You're not telling me anything, Shiro!!" Panicked Keith resurfacing, he was also looking rather flushed. 

"I'm not even sure myself, but if we are indeed going for a swim, I'm pretty sure Cuba sells swimming trunks." Shiro made his way towards Keith and placed both his hands in the younger man's biceps. "Keith, look at me. It'll be fine."

Keith looked straight into his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. Of course."

Shiro nodded as he let go of him.

"Money?" Keith asked again, looking at Shiro with a mix of being sheepish and worrywart.

 _"Keith."_ Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," Keith weakly smiled as he let his forehead touch Shiro's shoulder, a thing he had always done to calm him down.

Shiro wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"Sorry." Keith slowly returned the embrace as Shiro began drawing circles on his back. 

"It's okay," Shiro hummed.

 

 

 

 

 

They finally boarded the plane to Cuba after two hours of waiting. The flight was delayed for about an hour, so imagine just how grumpy that made Keith. Shiro, however, was used to having flights being delayed. He rarely took flights that were on time. It was amusing how it always worked out that way. What was even the point of setting a boarding time if they couldn't even follow it? It was ridiculous.

But that shouldn't matter now. Shiro and Keith were finally leaving the country to attend the wedding in Cuba. Not many passengers were on board, considering it wasn't a peak season, so they had the whole two rows all to themselves. Despite the abundance of available seats, Shiro still decided to sit beside Keith, who took the window seat. Shiro brought _"The Maze Runner"_ by James Dashner with him to read throughout their flight. It was going to be long, so he was hoping he'd be able to finish at least one. He brought the whole set of five books just in case there would be times he'd get bored and needed something to do. He had always wanted to start on the series, but work had always prevented him from reading any book at all.

Keith, on the other hand, brought his laptop and was typing like crazy with headphones on. He had his music on full blast that Shiro could make out some rock music being played.

"Keith, stop that." Shiro gently placed his right hand on top of Keith's left hand to stop him from typing.

His flatmate looked at him and slowly removed his headphones. He titled his head as if asking for Shiro to repeat whatever he said because he wasn't able to hear it with all that damn loud music.

"I said stop working, Keith."

The younger man was taken aback, as if Shiro grew another head. "I need to get these done, Shiro." Keith raised an eyebrow. "I have five kids. _Five._  That means I have _fifteen_ reports to do and I need to get these done since I doubt I'll have all the luxury to work on these during this vacation. Plus, I'm the only SLP at our hospital." Keith frowned. He grabbed his headphones again, ready to resume his work.

"I know, but can we please talk about something first?" Shiro closed his book and placed it on his lap.

"Like what?" Keith closed his laptop, having known this was going to be some serious talk. That didn't mean he didn't eye the older one suspiciously.

"About... about the fake dating thing," Shiro answered quietly.

"Oh," Keith answered breathlessly like he forgot the whole reason for their trip. "Right. Of course."

Shiro nodded, observing his flatmate. Trying to read his face but Keith had a resting bitch face so it was proving to be a bit difficult. 

Knowing it would probably take them awhile, Shiro shifted on his seat to face Keith. "We haven't talked about that... _yet._ We need a backstory or something. Just in case someone asked and it needs to be the same or else we'd be busted. And to be honest, I don't want to be busted--at all." 

"Why can't the whole flatmate thing work? I mean, some people fall in love with that kind of arrangement, right?" Keith shrugged.

"Well, yeah," Shiro agreed. "Knowing Lance, we also need a story exactly  _when_ we fell for each other and all those..." he waved his left hand in the air specifically at nothing. "... _stuff_."

Keith smirked. "Very eloquent, Doctor Shirogane."

Shiro got all flustered he wanted to hide his face behind his book. Keith seemed to be doing that to him for years now and he had no idea why and no idea on how to make it stop either.

Keith began playing with the cord of his headphones and looked towards the window in deep thought.

"Hmmm," he began and then he turned back to Shiro again. It seemed like he was about to say something but decided not to in the end. As if something stopped him from doing so. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his laptop and then back at Shiro again. Keith looked at him, hopeful.

Alright. Guess he'd be the one to throw out some ideas then.

"How about I was already eying on you before you became my flatmate?" Shiro tried. "Like, say, I was crushing on you or something?"

Keith winced in disgust. " _Dude,_ that's kinda creepy and even you know it. You were crushing on me, and then suddenly you asked me to be your flatmate? That sounds so wrong, to be honest, and as I have mentioned, very creepy. Also, it's incredibly stupid for your own selfish desires. It's ridiculous. No one does that. People usually try to establish a relationship first before they ask someone they _like_ to move in. It's very different from someone you don't know." Keith rolled his eyes. "Rejected."

Shiro groaned. 

"I say," Keith started. "...we lived together first, and that's when we just, you know, gradually started to fall in love. Domestic life and all that. We both liked it and it kinda just happened. The end." He shrugged once again.

Shiro smiled. Yeah, they could work on that. Simple and pretty believable and not really that far from the truth. Minus the love thing, _obviously._ Shiro loved the domestic life with Keith. He hoped it wouldn't end any time soon. He grew fond of the younger one for two years now, and he didn't want to go through all the trouble to find another flatmate who would be as understanding and organized as Keith was.

"Knowing Lance, he's going to ask who asked who." 

"I asked you out. _Duh._ " Keith rolled his eyes as if the answer was too obvious all along.

"WHAT?!" Shiro gasped. He couldn't believe what he just heard come out from Keith's own mouth. "Uh... no way."

"Why not?" Keith asked as he raised an eyebrow. He gave Shiro a once over and said, "You don't seem the type to make the first move, Shiro. You're too nice. You'll probably be pining for years even. No offense."

What did that even mean?

 _"Excuse you."_ Shiro was definitely offended by the claim. He crossed his arms over his chest and pointed at Keith with his finger. "I think I'd have the guts to ask _you_ out." 

Keith just snorted, pretty much not believing his flatmate--at all. 

Shiro was adamant, sue him. He did believe he'd be the one to ask Keith out on a date first--hypothetically, of course.

"Fine," Keith blew his fringe out of his face and then glared at Shiro. "You're the one who asked me out but I wanted to be taken out to a space museum on our first date and so you did, and we didn't kiss. I don't kiss someone on the first date."

Shiro couldn't help but blink in shock at his flatmate.

"What? I love space and stars, okay? Shut up!" Keith pouted as he tried to put his headphones but until Shiro stopped him-- _again_ (a hobby he seemed to be developing recently)--by placing his hand on his.

The older one could see how red Keith's face was and he tried not to mention it. Keith would definitely be able to turn the plane around to ditch the wedding if Shiro did. It wasn't even an exaggeration. Keith would run up to the front and charge inside where the pilots were.

A smile appeared on Shiro's face as he fondly looked at his flustered friend. "I think that's perfect, Keith."

The big pouting baby turned around and looked at Shiro, doubt in his eyes.

Shiro cleared his throat. "I took you to dinner at an Italian restaurant on our fifth date and that's when I asked you to be my boyfriend."

The other one nodded. "Yeah. Exactly. Then we ate. It was a good night. The end."

With how grumpy Keith had gotten, he didn't want to make it worse but he needed to ask anyway. It was vital to their fake dating thing. He cleared his throat and asked quietly. "Did we kiss though?"

Keith was silent for a while, deep in thought.

"Yeah, but like a peck only. It was our first kiss." Keith added quietly, no longer looking at Shiro. He opened his laptop quickly and resumed his work, making it perfect for Shiro not to disturb him any further.

"Perfect," Shiro smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

"Keith," Shiro tapped the guy beside him who was glaring at the word document he had opened on his laptop. Shiro wasn't really paying that much attention but if he could read the number of pages on the bottom of Keith's laptop screen it was already on page 27. What the hell? What kind of report was he even doing? If that was page 27 of 1 report... Shiro could only imagine Keith writing 14 more of those. Yikes.

The dark haired man removed his headphones. "Hmmm?"

"Are you okay with holding hands?" Shiro tried his best not to blush at the thought. Ever since their last conversation about their hypothetical first kiss, he'd wonder how much they had to do to make them more believable to the eyes of his friends? Kissing was obviously out of the list. He wouldn't force Keith to do that. 

"What?" Keith asked dumbly--totally not getting what the topic was.

"We might need to sell the whole boyfriend thing, so we might need to hold hands." He eyed Keith innocently. "At least anyway."

"Oh," Keith blushed as he turned to look back to his laptop. "Well, I'm okay if it's you, I guess."

Shiro's heart warmed at his friend's response and appreciated the guy even more at how he was willing to hold hands with a man. "Thank you. Don't worry, I won't ask for anything else beyond hand holding. I know you're not very fond of this whole charade."

Keith's head snapped toward his direction, a frown with a mix of guilt painted his face. "I didn't say that, Shiro." He paused and took a deep breath. "You've been nothing but nice to me. That's why I said 'yes' to this whole fake dating thing. You've always helped me so it was my turn to help you. It's the least I could do."

Knowing Keith's reason behind him agreeing to Shiro's request made him want to melt in place. Keith was the nice one here, not him. Shiro beamed at his friend which might have earned him a weird look from Keith.

"What are you so happy about?"

Shiro shook his head and beamed. "You're pretty amazing, Keith. Thank you."

Keith just nodded and then he rolled his eyes while smiling. He was about to put his headphones back when Shiro interrupted him again.

"So! About nicknames." Shiro smirked.

 _"Oh my god,_ " Keith placed his headphone down again and turned to Shiro. "We. Are. Not. Doing. That."

"Oh, come on! Every couple has one." 

"No. We are not _that_ kind of couple." Keith knitted his eyebrows glaring at his friend.

"But we're going to be the cute _and_ sappy one, Keith," Shiro begged. "We _need_ nicknames."

" _You_ are the cute and sappy one. Not me." Keith gritted his teeth.

 _Shit._ Did Keith just call him cute? Did he imagine that one or...

"Did you just call me _cute_ , _Doctor_ Kogane?" Shiro teased.

"Not the point, _Doctor_ Shirogane," Keith returned. "We are not having nicknames. End of discussion. Now let me return to my papers."

Shiro was not dropping it. Once he started something, he gave it his all. This fake relationship wasn't going to be an exception.

"Peppermint?" He tried.

"No," came Keith's stubborn reply.

"Sweetcheeks?"

"What?" Keith gasped. "N-O."

"Babycakes."

"What even is that?!"

"Darling?"

"No. Stop it, Shiro."

"Dear?"

"No."

"Sweetheart?"

"What did I just say?"

"My love?"

Keith blushed harder. "I said stop it. One more and I swear to God..."

"Oooh! How about baby? That's pretty common. Simple, too." Shiro nodded to himself.

"Ugh! Fine!" Keith was clearly annoyed and had only agreed to make Shiro stop.

Shiro enjoyed it every second. Maybe Keith was right, maybe he was twisted after all. 

"Baby then?"

"Yes, yes. Use that one. Just let me finish my papers, please." Keith sighed in defeat.

Shiro smiled. "Sure, _baby."_

"Oh my god."

Shiro giggled but he stopped when Keith glared at him while pointing his fountain pen at his nose. He held up both his hands in front of him in defeat. Two weeks being fake boyfriends with Keith would be extremely fun and interesting and Shiro definitely can't wait!

 

 

 

 

 

The flight went on smoothly without any problems. Keith ended up falling asleep on Shiro's shoulders. Shiro shared his blanket with the younger man which made Keith snuggle even closer to him. The sudden proximity surprised him at first, but smiled when Keith wrapped his smaller arms around Shiro's right arm and buried his face further into Shiro's neck.

_Oh god._

Keith looked too adorable.

Shiro didn't know that Keith was the cuddly kind when asleep, and now that he did, he couldn't help but feel so endeared.

_This is bad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOES. SHIRO, MY MAN. WHAT NOW. WHAT NOW.
> 
> I'm so tired and sleepy so if you see any typos, lemme know on [Tumblr](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/) so I can edit it!!


	3. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Ottermouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse) for proofreading this one. (*u*)/

The stewardess announced that they had landed at José Martí International Airport in Havana, Cuba after their nine and half hour flight. The passengers were already beginning to stand up, trying to get all their carry on luggage from the overhead compartments.

Shiro looked to his right. A sleeping Keith was still clinging to him as if his life depended on it. He wanted to wake him up since they had finally arrived at their destination, and maybe his arm was already numb but that didn't really matter that much if he was just being honest. Keith having all the rest he needed was more important, considering he didn't get enough sleep at night because of his papers. So Shiro didn't have the heart to wake up the younger man. He looked so peaceful and _so cute_ it would be a crime to destroy such a beautiful sight. If only he could take a photo, but he was sure if the younger man found out, he'd be dead immediately and Shiro valued his life a lot. But someone had to wake Keith up and Shiro was obviously the only Chosen One.

_Damn it._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and started shaking the man beside him gently.

"Keith, Keith..." He softly said. "Wake up."

"Hmmm," Keith moaned and he tightened his grip even more on Shiro's arm. "Go away."

Shiro chuckled quietly because Keith's request was so impossible. He wanted Shiro to leave and yet he clung to him like a koala.

_How adorable._

But no, Shiro needed to get a grip. He didn't want to be left in the plane only for it to go back to Heathrow Airport. His best friend, Lance, did not just spend two expensive tickets just to get them there only for it go to waste. He shook his head and gave it another try. 

"Keith, please." 

No response.

"Baby," Shiro tried, trying to restrain his laughter. It was stupid but it might work. He'd never know until he tried.

Keith's eyes suddenly opened wide in shock, like one would when they had a dream of falling and they would jolt themselves awake.

_Oh my god._

Keith looked at Shiro in confusion, probably as to why Shiro was so close to his face and then he looked down only to see that he was clinging desperately. Shiro didn't know how it was even possible but Keith's eyes widened even more. The younger man immediately released himself from Shiro's arm.

"I... I... I'm so sorry." Keith stammered as his cheeks grew redder by the second. He looked down at his lap where both his hands were placed. "I... wasn't aware."

Now Shiro couldn't help but feel flustered as well. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Keith looked up and turned to face Shiro who was trying to get rid of the numbness of his right arm.

"Oh god, are you alright?" Keith asked worriedly as he hovered his hand over Shiro's arm.

"It'll be fine," Shiro assured him. He didn't want Keith to worry about something so trivial. "Did you sleep well though?"

"Yeah, I did," Keith answered with a small smile. "Thanks."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_Lance_**  
>  _Friday 7:00PM_
> 
> _Send a photo of what you guys are wearing so I can spot you easily._

 Shiro looked at his phone and read Lance's message.

"Keith."

The younger man was standing with his arms crossed by the baggage carousel looking at the suitcases intently. He grew impatient every second a suitcase would pass by him and it wasn't any of theirs. He tapped his foot and his eyebrows knitted in annoyance. It must have been because of the long duration of their flight that was making Shiro's flatmate so antsy and he couldn't really blame Keith. He actually felt the same. 

Since the speech therapist wasn't answering him, he tried once again and this time he stepped a little closer. "Keith."

His flatmate turned to him and suddenly his glare softened. "Yeah?"

Shiro showed him his phone so he could read the message himself. Keith began reading and then looked back at Shiro.

"Nope." Keith said while popping the "p" as he rolled his eyes. "Not doing it." He turned back his attention to the baggage carousel and frantically looked at the ones that had already passed in case he has missed theirs when Shiro interrupted him.

"But, _baby,_ " Shiro sighed exasperatedly. 

Keith almost snapped his neck with the speed he turned his head towards Shiro. He gave him a look of disgust. "Don't you baby me, _baby,_ " he retorted back as if the term of endearment was poison to his lips.

Shiro pouted and unfortunately no matter how much he tried to master the art of pouting, it never ever worked on Keith.

_Guess it's just me then._

Then he proceeded to take a selfie of himself and sent it to Lance much to his dismay because _someone_ didn't want to join him. The photo was of him doing a peace sign with a huge smile on his face. He tried capturing a little bit of Keith but he only got Keith's shoes at the corner of the photo. Shiro counted his little victories. For some odd reason, Keith managed not to get his photo taken--ever. The guy didn't take selfies nor did he join group photos. The only photo of Keith that one could get was probably his 2x2 photo when he applied at the hospital. 

So yes, the cardiologist considered this one a personal victory.

_Beggars can't be choosers, Shiro._

As soon as they were able to retrieve their suitcases, they proceeded to the arrival area and they were greeted by so many people waiting for their beloved ones to come home. Shiro tried scanning the area for his best friend but luck wasn't on his side.

"Do you see him?" Keith asked as he hung his red leather jacket above his shoulder.

Shiro shook his head.

Lance should have been already there to pick them up when they arrived, unless he had forgotten for some reason. It wouldn't be entirely impossible as he would sometimes forget he had final exams the next day back in the old days. But Lance said so himself over the phone last night that he would pick them up, and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

They continued walking along with the other passengers from their flight that were going the same way as them. Keith checked his phone and poked Shiro on the arm. The older man looked at his flatmate who pointed at someone in front of them. Shiro followed Keith's finger and was glad to see someone familiar who was waving his hands enthusiastically in the air while shouting "Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!"

The new guy approached them with a huge grin.

Lance had a lean built just like Keith. Unlike Keith, however, Lance was not Asian, rather he was Hispanic. He had his boyish charms, and while Keith had his boyish charms, he leaned more into the pretty boy type--which Shiro didn't mind at all, as that was the general consensus about Keith back at work. Lance was almost the same height as Keith but if Shiro was being honest, Keith probably had a few millimeters more and that made him proud.

_Wait._

_Why was he comparing Lance and Keith inside his head anyway?_

_Weird._

Shiro shook his head and when Lance finally joined them, he was caught in an embrace.

"Shirooooooooooooooo," Lance tightened his hug even more as he buried his face in Shiro's chest. "God, I've missed you so much!"

Shiro couldn't help but smile as he returned the embrace. "Same here, buddy."

"Once we graduated you just decided to go to London and restart your life!" The Hispanic man separated himself from Shiro and then he threw his hands up in the air as he cried, "Who even does _that?!!"_

"My bad," Shiro chuckled lightly. "But we still kept in contact though, right?"

"Yeah, well..." Lance rolled his eyes and then suddenly he stopped talking as he eyes Shiro from head to toe--as if he was seeing him for the first time in 400 years. "Oh god."

"What?" Shiro asked. Was there something wrong the way he was dressed? He was pretty sure that a black and white Raglan shirt and black pants were pretty appropriate anywhere around the world.

"You look so good, man." Lance blinked as he gripped Shiro's biceps. "What did Europe do to you?" He let out a whistle. "If I wasn't going to get married in a few days, I'd marry you."

"You can't," Keith commented out of the blue.

_Oh, right._

Keith was here as well. About time he made himself known. He was so silent, Shiro almost forgot he was with him.

Lance turned to Keith for the very first time and blinked. He raised an eyebrow, crossing both his arms in front of his chest. 

"And why is that?" Lance asked, sounding annoyed that someone ruined his reunion with his college friend.

Shiro cleared his throat. He didn't like where this was going.

Keith was about to answer back when Shiro placed an awkward hand behind Keith's back to draw him closer. "Lance..." 

Lance turned his attention back to him, suspiciously eying Shiro's hand.

"This is Keith..." He gulped. He wasn't so good at introducing boyfriends to other people because technically this would be the very first time, "...my, uh..."

Shiro noticed Keith leaning in a bit more until their shoulders touched. "I'm Shiro's _boyfriend."_

Well, there it went.

Lance's eye widened in surprise. He pointed at Keith, then to Shiro and back to Keith again. "He's... he's not very European looking."

"I've never mentioned Keith was European, Lance." Shiro frowned. At least he thought he never mentioned about Keith's ethnicity. "He is British though by nationality."

Keith nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Lance stood straight and approached Keith to get a closer look. He circled around as he eyed him from head to toe but with such a judging look. He rubbed his chin as he continued to stare at Keith who glared back at Lance.

"So you're the boyfriend, huh." Lance started. "Shiro never really mentioned to me you were quite a looker."

That may have made Shiro blush a little because he tried avoiding as much as possible how attractive Keith really was when he talked to Lance. Usually, he would just share what they did (platonically) and twist it a little to make it sound romantic. Lance seemed to never suspect a thing.

"Then again," Lance continued eyeing Keith, "...this is Shiro we are talking about. He doesn't deserve an ugly boyfriend and you're not so bad. Consider yourself very lucky to be touch--"

"Okay," Shiro interrupted before his best friend could finish what was sure to be a very inappropriate sentence. "Shall we get going then? We're pretty tired from our long flight and would really love to rest for the night."

"Right, of course. The car's this way." Lance signaled them to follow him.

 

 

 

 

 

"I thought we were going to his place?" Keith asked Shiro.

Keith was seated in the backseat with his backpack where he kept his laptop, while Shiro was seated on the passenger seat beside Lance who was driving the car. In front of them was a huge luxury resort. On the entrance gates was the name  _The Paradisus Varadero Resort_ and it might have been the most beautiful one Keith ever had the opportunity to lay his eyes on--much more a place to stay.

Lance looked back at him smugly. "This _is_ my place."

_Oh. Right. Rich guy._

Keith blinked. "Oh yeah. I forgot you were supposed to be rich. Sorry, you don't look like it at all."

The car stopped abruptly and Lance slammed his hands on the wheel. "What did you just say?!" 

Shiro intervened at the perfect moment. He placed his hand on Lance's shoulder to calm his friend down. 

"What Keith was trying to say is that, you looked really down-to-Earth. With your whole casual get-up rather than those typical rich people who wear nothing but suits."

_What kind of shit was Shiro even spouting about?_

Shiro looked at him as if to say _"You better play along or else."_

Keith just raised an eyebrow when Lance looked back at him again.

"Well, your _boyfriend_ seems to have a weird way of saying what he actually means."  

The word made Keith wince. It wasn't that he hated the word, it was just that Lance spoke it in a way that was very insulting and Keith hated it.

He decided that he didn't like Lance at all. Which would become a problem considering it was his wedding he was attending and his place they were staying at for two weeks. But Keith couldn't care less. The guy was a little shit.

"He does," Shiro agreed with a fond smile. "Makes Keith unique."

How dare Shiro speak of him that way with _that_ face and _with_ Keith in the same place? Had he no shame?

How embarrassing and yet it was Keith who had a face that could rival a tomato. 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as the car parked right in front of the hotel's lobby, Keith and Shiro went out to gather their suitcases. However, a bell boy immediately appeared to assist them with their stuff. When the boy took Keith's backpack, the bell boy just stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes?" Keith asked. He was a bit concerned with the amount of staring the boy was doing. Was there something on his face?

" _Alberto,_ that one's taken." Lance teased. "Stop staring, there's a pool of drool on the floor already."

The bell boy blushed furiously as he turned his head directly at Lance and stuttered his way, "I... I wasn't... I wasn't, Master Lance."

"Of course, you are." Lance raised his eyebrows up and down. "You were basically undressing him already in you--"

"Lance," Shiro said in a very reprimanding voice.

"That's the boyfriend, by the way." Lance continued talking to the bell boy as he pointed at Shiro who joined Keith's side. "Gonna be tough competing with that one, _hermano._ "

"I'm so... so sorry." Alberto apologized to Keith and Shiro with a bow. He stood up straight and looked at Keith. "It's just that you are... you are extremely very attractive."

Keith blinked in surprise.

_Oh._

He had never had someone tell him he was attractive with so much honesty. He knew he wasn't ugly at the very least but he never really thought of himself as attractive. No one really wanted to mingle with a broody college student back in school, and he never really got into a relationship either. So there goes the potential someone who would have been the person to tell Keith that he was attractive. 

He wasn't sure if knowing that someone found him attractive was a good thing or not. Especially if it made a certain boy like Alberto to stutter all the way just talking to Keith. Such amazing power an attractive person held, turning other people into a stuttering mess. Was this how Shiro felt every day? Because for sure, if anyone was attractive, it was Shiro and _definitely_ not Keith. 

"Um..." Keith said awkwardly.

"He is, isn't he?" Shiro smiled sweetly at the boy as he placed his hand behind Keith's back again.

The boy nodded and went along his way with their things, most likely happy to get away from the scene.

Lance eyed Keith knowingly and Keith was so annoyed once again. "You should just ditch Shiro to be with that--"

 _"Lance,"_ Shiro sighed exasperatedly. "I'm right here."

The idiot laughed as if everything was just hilarious to him. It wasn't and Keith began wondering what kind of person even wanted to marry someone like him? All he did was push all of Keith's wrong buttons.

"Takashi?" A woman's voice caught all of their attention.

They turned towards the voice and a Japanese woman at around the age of 60-70 came out of the front lobby to greet them. Behind her was a Japanese man who was probably her husband.

"I flew your parents all the way from Japan, too!" Lance beamed. "Oh, I'm just gonna go park this car somewhere." 

And with that Lance left them.

Shiro turned pale. He obviously was not expecting to see his parents in Cuba and what more, he wasn't expecting to fool his parents with their charade. Shiro gulped hard and Keith felt bad for his friend.

He slowly grabbed Shiro's hand and interlaced them together. His friend turned towards him in surprise and Keith just gave him an understanding smile. He was there to be Shiro's boyfriend and so that was what he was going to do.

"Is that your boyfriend, Takashi?!" His mom squealed as they reached them. She hugged her son tightly and Shiro's dad just gave his son a pat on his shoulder. 

"Mom, Dad, meet Keith." Shiro introduced him.

Shiro's mom eyed on their joined hands and smiled. "Look at them, Seijuurou! They're holding hands!"

Shiro's dad looked at their hands and just nodded, as if pleased at something. 

_Good. They're buying it so far._

"Let me look at you, dear." Shiro's mom grabbed Keith's face gently to look at him closer. Keith felt awkward when someone was openly observing his face--which was ridiculous because it was just a face, something everyone else had. "Oh my, you are a very handsome boy."

There it was again. _Twice in one day._ Maybe Keith really _was_ attractive after all.

Keith tried to smile. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"Oh please," Shiro's mom pinched his cheek gently. "Call me Mom." Then she proceeded to hug Keith.

Keith blinked.

"Mom!!" Shiro was the one blushing.

"What? He's practically family now. He might as well get used to it. You are planning on keeping this boy aren't you, Takashi?" Shiro's mom had her hands on her hips as she reprimanded her son.

"It's too early for that!" Shiro hid his face behind his hand.

_Huh. This was a new side of Shiro Keith didn't get to see every day._

"Don't mind them." Someone on his side said and he turned only to be greeted by Shiro's dad who was smiling at his wife and son. "But welcome to the family, son."

Keith smiled. "Thanks."

"Takashi," another voice came in. It belonged to a Japanese woman a little older than Shiro. She was wearing a white beach dress with colorful flowers at the bottom.

Shiro's dad patted Keith's shoulder to get his attention. "My wife and I will go to the gardens. You enjoy yourselves, alright?"

Keith smiled. "We will. Thank you."

Then the man and his wife left to go to their destination. They looked really adorable as they held hands while walking side by side. Perhaps one day Keith would be able to experience that. Growing old with someone he loved. But if he was just being honest, he wasn't looking for anyone to be with him. He was too busy with his work and he already had five kids--well, they were his patients but he loved them like his own, so he would mentally refer to them as his kids--without even being married to anyone and it was already exhausting.

He was contented with his living arrangements with Shiro and he wasn't complaining at all. He hoped Shiro would still allow him to stay in that flat a little longer. He liked living there. It was peaceful and Shiro was a really great flatmate and person in general. He couldn't ask for a better flatmate than him.

"Satsuki," Shiro greeted as he met the woman halfway and hugged her.

_Probably his sister. They do have some similar features like their noses and eyes._

"You big guy," Satsuki laughed and then her eyes landed on Keith. She let go of Shiro and made her way towards the younger man.

Keith gulped. He was probably going to get a shovel talk or something.

Shiro noticed where the woman was going and decided to join her by doing a little jog to catch up.

"Oh, Satsuki, this is Keith. Keith, Satsuki. She's my older sister." Shiro introduced them.

"So," Satsuki started as she eyed Keith. "Is this your new boy toy?"

"Satsuki!" Shiro let out a scandalized gasp.

If Keith was drinking something, he probably would have spat out all of it in front of the beautiful lady and would have earned him a red flag. Thank god he wasn't then so something bad was definitely avoided.

"I'm just messing with you!" She slapped Shiro's back hard which made the guy stumble a little forward and then she grabbed Shiro to trap him in a headlock.

"Please, not now," Shiro begged as he tried to escape from his sister's hold.

Keith stared at her in horror. _Abort abort abort._ Definitely didn't want to deal with the sister right now. If he made the wrong move, he could end up with broken bones. Perhaps it wasn't too late to change his ticket?

As soon as she let go of her brother (Shiro was coughing and trying to regain his normal breathing) she walked closer to Keith until she was a few inches away from his face.

"Hmmm," she started. "He's really pretty, Takashi. I'll give you that."

_Three. Huh._

Shiro punched his chest to let out one final cough but Keith didn't miss the blush on his face.

Keith was too busy looking at his friend who might have been choking to death that he didn't notice when Shiro's sister began twirling her fingers into his hair. Then she cupped Keith's face and patted it gently.

What was up with people freely touching him? Didn't they know about having some respect for personal space?

"Japanese?" the sister asked.

_This was a test. Probably. Might as well go with it._

_"Hai, sou desu,"_ Keith fluently answered. 

Keith was fluent in Japanese. He just didn't have much opportunity to use it back at home. He knew that Shiro was fluent as well, but for some unspoken reason, they both decided to just communicate in English. It wasn't really an issue. Even if they did want to use their first language, they wouldn't be able to use it as much as they want to, since they only see each other at night when they get home. And most of the time they kept to themselves. 

Satusuki circled around him, judging him from every corner just like what Lance did the first time they met.

"Hmmm, impressive." She finally said.

Shiro looked at him proudly as if to say _"She doesn't approve of a lot of people so I'm happy she approved of you, Keith."_

Probably.

He was no mind reader so it could either be that or _"You're pretty good with your Japanese"_ which would be stupid because Shiro knew that already.

To Keith's surprise, Satsuki gave him a soft and tender kiss on the cheek while whispering, "If only you weren't gay for Takashi, I'd love to have you for the night. The fun we'll have and I'll make you forget about my little brother forever."

_What the--?_

"Satsuki!" Shiro screamed in horror while Keith's eyes widened in shock--he was _terrified_. He couldn't believe what just came out from the very lips of Shiro's sister and also the mere fact that she just kissed him!

The beautiful--and amazingly strong--lady laughed. "It's your fault for bringing such a doll in here. You knew he would be devoured and yet you still brought him."

"What's up with people wanting to get it on with my boyfriend?" Shiro pouted as he stood beside Keith right side. "Do I have to be on guard beside Keith all the time just so he'll be safe?"

That made Keith smile. Shiro being his bodyguard might not be so bad. He leaned to Shiro's left shoulder and patted his right cheek with his hand.

"There, there, baby." Keith cooed. "You know I'm all yours."

Shiro smiled at him looking incredibly happy and Keith wanted to punch that beautiful smile out of his face because it wasn't fair.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why of course they have to speak in Japanese 8D AND LMAO SATSUKI HOHOOHOHOOOHOHOOH  
> Honestly I just have the End Notes so I can react to my own fic. HOW PATHETIC IS THAT
> 
> *This fic is going to get long updates soon, depends where I chose to cut it. But if ever, just be prepared. :D 
> 
> *For those waiting for The Big Three Alliance update, yes it's already done last week but it's undergoing proofreading now since that one's hella long. OTL


	4. More Than This

"These will be the keys to your room. Your things should already be there." The front desk person said with a smile as he handed Shiro two white electronic keycards to him. The guy was called Roberto according to his golden name tag and he was dressed in a black suit with a yellow tie. "Enjoy your stay!"

"We will," Shiro kindly smiled as Roberto's smile was very infectious.

He turned his head to look for Keith who was still with his sister, Satsuki. She had her arms around Keith's right hand and the younger man didn't show any sign of discomfort. In fact, Keith looked like he was having fun talking with her which was pretty good. Satsuki always had her way in getting the boys she liked and Shiro was a bit concerned with Keith. If he thought about it, he wouldn't mind if Keith ended up with her sister in reality. Shiro liked Keith and it would be fantastic to have him be a part of the Shirogane family, that was what he would say if you asked him way back then before this whole charade. But right now, Keith was his boyfriend and not Satsuki's, and quite frankly, sisters shouldn't steal their younger brother's boyfriends even though they are a fake one. That was against the sibling code.

"They look good together," Roberto commented pertaining to Satsuki and Keith. "What a beautiful couple."

For some reason, Shiro got annoyed but he tried his best not to show it.

"That's actually _my_ boyfriend," he calmly informed. "And my sister. So no, they are not a couple. _We_ are."

"Oh my! Forgive me, I didn't mean to assume!" Roberto apologized frantically with both his hands up in defense.

"It's alright."

It _wasn't_ alright.

How were they going to pull through with this whole fake dating thing if the outsiders couldn't even believe that they were the ones who were together? Must they exert more effort?

Shiro didn't want to force Keith into doing things because he knew that Keith had a limit. He may be here at Shiro's request and he was thankful enough that Keith even agreed to it. Holding hands was already pushing too much and the younger man seemed to dislike the whole "baby" thing. He wanted Keith to enjoy this vacation as well. He needed it the most compared to Shiro. So as much as possible, he would like to minimize the whole boyfriend thing.

The whole plan was, pretend to be together until the very end of Lance and Allura's wedding. Go back home to London and return to their normal lives. Unfortunately, fate wasn't on his side. Lance just _had_ to fly his whole family to Cuba to attend his wedding. Knowing his best friend, if his family were here, then the rest of the gang's family would most likely be present as well.

_Oh boy._

More people to lie to. Shiro didn't like lying in general. He didn't want to lie to Lance in the first place, but he did. He didn't want to lie to his friends but he will. Particularly, Shiro didn't want to lie to his family but he already did and apparently (especially his Mom) were expecting Keith to be part of their family very soon. 

It was exhausting just thinking about it. Shiro wasn't expecting for it to be such a big lie, and yet here he was.

He nodded with a smile at Roberto and made his way to his sister and his boyfriend — _fake_ boyfriend.

When they both saw him approaching, Keith smiled in relief as their eyes met.

Shiro tried not to chuckle. Satsuki can be a bit too much at times.

"I hope you're not trying to convince my boyfriend to break up with me," Shiro teased as soon as he joined them.

"I was," Satsuki smiled, tightening her hold on Keith's arm possessively as she placed her head on Keith's shoulder.

At the same time, Keith shook his said as he mouthed _"Don't believe her."_

_How adorable was that?_

"He's such a lovely boy. I can't believe you got to snag someone as precious as he is. Like, _how?_ I am definitely more attractive than you are, Takashi. So I don't get it." She turned to look at Keith and pinched his left cheek. "He is so cute and so hot at the same time. It's not fair."

Keith rubbed the cheek that Shiro's sister just pinched. It was actually turning red.

"Better luck next time, Satsuki. Because this one here...," He smiled at Keith and slowly grabbed his hand — that his sister wasn't clinging onto — which surprised Keith. "...is mine." Shiro continued as he interlaced their hands together. Keith gave him a small smile.

Shiro gulped.

_Damn._

His heart suddenly started pounding fast and loud.

Keith turned to the woman beside him. "So if you'll excuse us, Satsuki, we'd like to rest and get some sleep."

Satsuki just stared and groaned. "God, I would really love to kiss your lips right now."

"Satsuki!" Shiro exclaimed, making his heart pound even faster.

The statement shocked Keith. He instantly brought both of his hands to cover his lips and backed away a few steps from Satsuki — clearly scared shitless. He turned to Shiro to ask for help with those eyes that said: _"Control your sister!"_

"Oh my god!" Satsuki laughed. "Don't be like that, Keith _darling_. I wouldn't do that to you, so no need to back away from me. I'm just a bit jealous that Shiro gets to kiss those red sinful lips of yours and I don't."

_Oh my god. I don't though!_

Keith didn't look like it made him feel better. In fact, it made him flustered as he removed his hands that covered his lips and just gaped at Satsuki.

Shiro was an idiot.

He stared at Keith's lips and _shit._ Bad idea. Satsuki wasn't kidding at all. Keith had really thin, kissable lips and it wasn't helping that he had them open in shock. Shiro gulped and shook his head.

"What about that French boyfriend of yours?" Shiro asked, changing the subject. "You don't want him to feel cheated, I'm sure."

His older sister glared at him as she crossed her hands in front of her chest. "Low blow, bro. We just broke up a month ago, in case you forgot."

"Oh."

Shiro did forget. He was too busy with work that he felt like Satsuki might have mentioned it at some point during their Skype calls.

"Well, you guys better get going. I'm gonna go and hit the resort's bar. Find myself a man and all." Satsuki laughed as she kissed them both goodbye on the cheeks.

Both men made their way to the elevator and went inside as soon as it opened. Shiro pressed the 3rd floor button and the elevator began to move upward.

Keith whispered, "I'm really tired and your sister is crazy."

Shiro smiled at Keith and brought the younger man's head to rest on his shoulder. "She is and I'm really sorry. She has no filter."

"S'okay. She was actually an enjoyable conversational buddy."

Keith yawned and Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at such an adorable sight.

 

 

 

 

 

They should have expected it.

 _Shiro_ should have expected it.

They were inside their suite that turned out to be _The Honeymoon Suite_  and it was huge.

Their room had a living room with two love seats and a coffee table in the middle of it, facing the balcony that had a floor-to-ceiling glass sliding door. They had the perfect view of the beautiful beach in front of them that would be great when they eat their breakfast inside the room. Right now, however, they had a view of the full moon and the different constellations in the sky that Shiro didn't usually get to see back home. There was a 30-inch flat screen TV hanging on one wall and a mini fridge right beside it that had expensive wines on display.

The floor was made of white marble that gave off a relaxing and heavenly feeling. Right at the very center of the room, was the king-sized bed that had a white canopy above it which was hanging neatly on both sides of the bed like how human hair would frame a face. The bed sheets were white and on top of it were four big white pillows, two gray smaller ones, and one small orange long one. On the wall above their bed, was a huge painting of a man and a woman kissing. To the right side was a long sofa most likely meant for couples when they cuddle. There were red lava lamps hanging on each corner of the bed and a bouquet of flowers on the small table on left.

It was breathtaking.

Lance probably thought he was doing them a favor, but all it did was make Shiro worry. He worried in fear that Keith might feel uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangement for their whole stay. He'd have to take the long sofa then, while Keith could take the whole bed. It wouldn't be the first Shiro slept on a sofa, so it wasn't a big deal to him. 

"I'll take the left side and you can take the right," Keith announced tiredly as he walked past the older man.

Forgive Shiro if he was a bit surprised when Keith went to the bed. The younger man lied on it horizontally taking both sides, his feet still touching the floor on the left. He spread his hands on his sides like one would when they create a snow angel, and then he closed his eyes. "Ahhhh, so comfy and soft."

Shiro chuckled fondly. "I don't think you're taking your statement seriously, Keith. You're basically lying on _both_ our sides."

"Shut up and just get in here. I don't have the capacity to think correctly right now," came the brunet's reply, still lying, unmoved.

_Guess the bed wasn't a problem to Keith, then._

Shiro made his way to the bed and moved Keith's right hand so he could lie beside him. He had both his feet on the floor just like Keith. He glanced at his friend who still had his eyes closed but looked so at peace. Shiro hoped they weren't sleeping in this position because as comfortable as it may be right now, it wasn't perfect for sleeping.

"Baby?" Keith said sounding exhausted, still not opening his eyes.

Shiro snorted. "Yes, baby?"

Keith turned his head to his right to look at Shiro. "You are lying on an envelope, you big oaf." 

"What?" Shiro asked dumbly as he blinked in confusion.

Keith shook his head like he couldn't believe Shiro. He got up midway and inserted his right hand underneath Shiro's back, trying to get something. He stuck out his tongue as he struggled to get whatever it was and Shiro realized that he could just move a little upward to put an end to his flatmate's struggle. So he did.

"There we go," Keith smiled as he took out a crumpled white envelope and showed it to Shiro.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"No, idea. Guess we'll have to find out." Keith positioned himself on top of Shiro's chest as he opened the envelope.

Shiro placed his left hand on Keith's back and began drawing circles, which seemed to have made Keith smile in appreciation.

Inside the envelope was a white thick fancy paper with golden text.

"Oh no," Keith's eyes widened.

"What?"

Keith showed Shiro what exactly was written on the paper.

" _Two Weeks Worth Of Activities for The Squad_ ," Shiro read. "Oh my god."

Basically, it was a schedule of their two weeks stay. Only for the gang, of course. Lance had it prepared just for his friends and their special ones, so that meant Keith was included.

"Indeed," Keith groaned as he nuzzled his head on Shiro's chest like a child. "And it starts at 10pm which is dinner, and then at 11pm there's _The_   _Karaoke Battle_."

Shiro laughed at Keith's misery. Socializing wasn't Keith's strongest point, so something like this was an absolute nightmare to him.

"We just got in here and all I want to do is sleep," continued the younger man, his words muffled by Shiro's shirt. "I don't want to do this."

"There, there, you big baby," Shiro cooed as he let his hand run through Keith's hair to comfort the younger man. He looked at his watch and added, "It's only 8:30 so we still have time to nap before 10pm."

"We should just nap forever," Keith grumbled angrily.

Shiro laughed.

Keith would. Keith would definitely nap forever if he could.

_What a child._

"Stop laughing, I can feel the vibrations you know?" Keith raised his head to face Shiro as he rested his chin on top of Shiro's chest. "Let's ditch _The Karaoke Battle_ , please?"

"No way," Shiro answered way too seriously.

Keith frowned. "Why not?"

"Because," Shiro started. "Karaoke is fun and it's your way to get to know these dorks I call my friends, whom we will be with for two weeks. C'mon! They're nice people and you'll like them, I'm sure."

"Right," Keith rolled his eyes and he removed himself from Shiro and returned to his previous position. "Wake me up when September ends." Keith closed his eyes and began to drift into Sleepville.

Shiro frowned at the sudden change of position, as his left hand was still hanging in the air, clearly missing the hair it was stroking a few moments ago.

_Oh, well._

Then Shiro closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro was woken up when his phone vibrated. He checked and there were _ten_ text messages from Lance in all caps. The recent one read:

> _**Lance**_  
>  _Friday 10:10PM_
> 
> _YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE OR MY FUTURE WIFE WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!!_  
>  _I MEAN IT, SHIRO!!!!! YOU ARE TEN MINUTES LATE ALREADY!!!!_  
>  _YOU BETTER BE DECENT WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE!!!!_  
>  _SHE. IS. NOT. PLEASED._  
>  _THERE WAS A SCHEDULE FOR A REASON!! SHE PREPARED THAT ONE!!!!!!_

Shiro's eyes widened in fear. Okay, it was Allura who made the schedule then, and not Lance — which only made it worse.

Allura was a kind woman.

She only hated a few things but what she hated the most were late people. And that was exactly what Shiro and Keith were right now.

Late people.

Shiro had a flashback during their college days when the group would have a meetup. One time, Lance was late by _two_ minutes and Allura made sure he didn't go on the road trip they were planning that day. They left Lance alone after Allura scolded him for being irresponsible and after that incident, Lance was always an hour early during their meet ups, which may have softened Allura's heart.

Shiro swallowed hard and proceeded to wake up his sleeping friend.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro was running as fast as he could while holding Keith's hand who was trying to match his pace. They were both headed to the dining area and Shiro was not prepared to see Allura for the first time looking very angry.

"Shiro, slow down!" Keith called out.

"You don't understand, Keith. Allura _is_ scary." Shiro looked back at his friend but didn't even dare to slow down. "C'mon! Run faster!"

"I. Am. Trying!!!" Keith screamed as he worked those legs to keep up with his older friend.

Shiro let out a laugh and then abruptly stopped when he caught a glimpse of a tall woman with white hair and tanned skinned at the entrance of the dining area. She wore a beautiful blue beach dress and she had both of her arms in front of her chest, while she tapped her right foot impatiently.

She did not look happy.

 _Allura_ did not look happy and Shiro was doomed.

"Fifteen minutes," she said as soon as both men joined her. 

"I'm so sorry!" Shiro apologized immediately. He looked at Keith, whose hand he was still holding, trying to catch his breath. "We... we were...," He gulped as he was aware sleeping in was a pretty pathetic reason for Allura but he didn't have much of a choice since that was the truth. He got all flustered out of embarrassment as he finished his sentence, "... uh, we were... sleeping."

A sudden realization came to Allura as her eyes widened and then she blushed shyly.

"Oh," she breathed out. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You could've just said so!" She placed a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled like royalty. 

 _Oh shit._ Allura probably thought they were having sex.

Now _that_ made Shiro blush. "No, it's—"

Allura placed her hand in front of her in a stop position. "No need to explain yourself, Shiro. It's completely understandable. We're all adults here, _please_. I will let you off this time." Then she had the audacity to add a wink.

Shiro sighed.

Well, they were supposed to act as lovers, right? Might as well go with it and most importantly, Allura wasn't mad at them anymore. Shiro would do anything to avoid that, if he was being honest. Allura was someone you didn't want as an enemy.

"This must be Keith," she turned to the younger man who looked up at her. She blinked as she stared at him and then looked at Shiro with a smirk. "I think I know now what made you go for boys."

"What?" Shiro gaped.

Keith just looked at both of them in confusion.

"I'm Allura, pleased to meet you, Keith." She smiled as she hugged the man who was still confused as a baby turtle.

_Extremely adorable._

"Uh, hi," he replied as soon as he was out of Allura's hug.

"Now, c'mon you two. Dinner's already served and the rest of the guys would like to meet you. They arrived a few hours after you guys did." She motioned them towards the entrance.

"Is that... bacon?" Keith asked with sparkly eyes as he eyed the food that was being served and then turned to Shiro.

"I asked the chefs to prepare bacon as you guys might probably want breakfast for dinner. I am aware all of you missed proper breakfast to get into your flights," Allura explained, looking pleased.

"That's really considerate of you, Allura." Keith sounded so touched as he placed a hand on his chest. Only Keith would be touched about bacon.

_Seriously ridiculous._

Keith looked at him expectantly.

"Go ahead," Shiro chuckled and with that Keith entered the area and began looking for a plate. A guy who was serving and going around showed him where they were located. Keith nodded with a smile as he thanked him for his help.

Allura nudged Shiro's shoulder, "He seems wonderful."

"He is," Shiro agreed instantly with a smile, still not taking his eyes off Keith as he placed a lot of bacon on his plate. He looked way too delighted at the heaven presented right in front of him and he didn't waste any second as he piled his whole plate with a mountain of it. Shiro couldn't comprehend where on Earth Keith could store all that food with the amount he was eating. He must have a fast metabolism and Shiro envied that. The speech therapist didn't gain a lot of weight despite his love for food and the number of servings he would usually take.

Keith was amazing that way. He would marry food if he could.

"Very handsome, too," Allura commented with that suggestive tone of her.

Shiro groaned. "Not you, too!"

"What do you mean?" his friend asked, as she placed a hand over her chest, offended. "I am going to be married in two weeks, you know that, Shiro!"

"No, no. I know that," he sighed. "It's just that, ever since we arrived, everyone had been commenting on Keith's attractiveness."

"Because he is," Allura confirmed. "I don't see what's wrong with telling someone they're attractive. In case you forgot, the same thing happened to you when we were in college. You don't exactly have the right to say anything. Or are you just jealous?" She smiled.

"No, it's not that!"

"Is it really?" she asked with a smug. "It's not like I could blame you. He is your _first_ _boyfriend_ after all, right? I can understand why you'd get possessive."

"What do you mean?"

Allura raised her eyebrow at him like he was an idiot. "You're seriously asking me that?"

"Uh, yeah?" It was Shiro's turn to raise his eyebrow.

Allura sighed as she rubbed her temples. "You're a bit too taken, Shiro. I've seen you when you were with your past relationships and you were never this... _this_ in love with someone before. You told me back then that it probably wasn't even love, but looking at you right now when you look at Keith...," she smiled because she caught him again stealing a glance at Keith who was getting some chocolate truffles with that big goofy smile on his face. "...you're experiencing your first love, aren't you?"

"What?!" Shiro turned his head back to Allura in shock.

_What was she even talking about?_

He wasn't in love. He was here in a fake relationship with Keith and they were friends. Shiro, _again_ , was not in love. Sure, he loved Keith as a friend but he definitely wasn't in love with him!

_Wait. But this is good though._

They were here to convince everyone they were together, and if Allura thought of them that way already, then it would probably go smooth sailing.

"Oh gosh," she covered her mouth with her hand again. "You guys haven't told each other the L-word, yet? That is so adorable!" She squealed. "You should definitely tell him soon, Shiro. I'd love to attend your wedding, too!"

_Wedding? What?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, Allura," Shiro said with both of his hands in front of his chest. "We're not—"

He was cut off when Allura hugged him tight and she nuzzled her cheek on Shiro's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you! There was a reason your past relationships didn't work out! It was to prepare you for Keith! This is just wonderful!"

"Uh...," Shiro was at lost.

"Shiro?" a familiar voice called out.

Both Shiro and Allura turned their heads towards the voice. It was Keith in front of them holding onto the divider separating the dining area and the entrance, looking worried.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked. "I found us a table back there and some big guy kept looking at me. I'm not sure I can go back to our table alone. I felt like he wanted me to leave—"

"Oh, no! That must have been Hunk!" Allura released Shiro from her arms. "I apologize for that. Hunk is a big nervous guy and he gets a bit worried. He probably thought you were someone who wasn't invited. You see, the whole resort was closed just for all of us."

"Oh." Keith smiled in relief.

"I'll go with you," Shiro smiled as he made his way to Keith. 

"You should introduce him to the squad, Shiro. See you there!" Allura said as she made her way to the huge table with four people who were eating their dinner.

Shiro turned to Keith who was already looking at him.

"Are you—" Keith asked at the same time Shiro asked, "Do you—"

They both laughed.

"Okay, you go first," Shiro offered. Always the gentleman, his friends would say.

"You call your group of friends 'squad'?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"We saw the schedule of activities together, Keith. I don't get why you act so surprised."

It was Lance actually who wanted to call the group a squad and it just kinda stuck. It was even _that_ bad of a term. In fact, Shiro loved it.

"Well, yeah, but I never expected that it was what you actually call it in person. Usually, it's just like a group of friends or something. A squad is like... like you guys are protecting something," Keith gesticulated wildly. 

"Yes, protecting our _friendship_." Shiro grinned at how corny he was.

"Oh my god," Keith rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"Pffft, you're such an old man, Doctor Kogane." Shiro teased. "Live a little, will you? Hashtag YOLO."

"Oh. My. God." Keith glared at him and pointed at him. "Don't you ever say that again."

Shiro burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Knock it off, Shiro. It wasn't even that funny!"

"It was though!"

Keith groaned. "I guess it's inevitable for me to meet your friends. And here I thought I could eat my dinner in peace."

"Better do it now than later, to be honest," Shiro offered his hand to Keith who stared at it. The younger man rolled his eyes and accepted Shiro's hand who interlaced them. 

"Fine," came Keith's reply. "This better be quick because the bacon might run out."

"You and your bacon, I swear to god." Shiro rolled his eyes, clearly amused at his friend.

Keith could literally eat bacon all day if he wanted to, but he was living with Shiro so he had no choice but to minimize his consumption because the older man wouldn't allow him. Shiro was a cardiologist so he knew that eating too much fat would be terrible for the blood flow and people die because of it. He only allowed Keith to eat them at least once in two weeks. The younger man actually battled his way for that arrangement because, initially, Shiro suggested that he ate them once a month. Keith did _not_ like it and gave him a presentation on how much he loved bacon and why he needed it to live. He found it adorable, so he let the guy have it once in two weeks. 

"Shut up! You don't see me complaining about your pears obsession."

"Uh!" Shiro scoffed. "Excuse you, pears are great!"

"And so is bacon, _honey_." Keith retorted.

"Oh, that's a new one." Shiro blinked in surprise and a smug slowly crept over his face. "You could've just suggested you wanted 'honey' instead of 'baby,' you know?"

"I don't," Keith deadpanned. "I don't see why we even need them. We could just stick to our names. I like my name."

"Me, too. I like your name." Shiro smiled fondly at Keith who pursed his lips.

"Then start using it," Keith commanded but Shiro did not miss his face slowly turning crimson.

"I told you, we're the cute couple," Shiro reasoned out. 

Shiro wanted them to be the cute couple if possible. His friends knew that way back then with his past relationships, that he was _that_ kind of boyfriend. He did all the cute stuff with his girlfriend because girls liked them. He knew that Keith was different and was obviously a guy, and if they wanted them to believe their whole charade without doing much, the most doable cute thing they could do was using terms of endearment. It didn't even require that much!

"I don't remember agreeing to such arrangements," Keith crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You should've thought of that before you slept soundly in my arms during our flight."

Shiro knew he won.

Keith unfolded his arms and gaped at him while blushing out of embarrassment. "I can't believe you'd use that against me! I wasn't aware!" He began to softly punch Shiro's chest. "You—"

Shiro just giggled as he brought his arms around Keith to wrap him in an embrace. "Oh, c'mon, baby. Do it for the bacon. I'll allow you to eat as much as you want during our stay here."

That had caused Keith to stop squirming. Keith really did deserve this eat-all-you-can-bacon for following Shiro's advice for two years now. It wouldn't hurt to have an eating spree. 

"Friggin hell," Keith sighed in defeat as he returned the hug.

"Language," Shiro scolded.

"Friggin heck," Keith corrected himself which made Shiro chuckle. "You better not be lying, Shiro. Because I am surely going to be eating bacon every day and you can't stop me."

"I won't. I promise you that. As long as you eat your fruits to balance it all out. You're a doctor, too, Keith. You should know this." Shiro laughed as he tightened his embrace. 

"Shut up," Keith grumbled. 

Shiro loved hugging Keith a lot because he knew that Keith would always —  _always —_ return it.

"I allow you to eat as many pears as you want, too." Keith looked up at Shiro. "Just so you won't get jealous and that we're even."

Shiro blinked and laughed hard.

"Wow, Shiro. I can't believe you're _that_ happy for pears. Jeez." Keith rolled his eyes.

"I am, Keith. I _am_ happy," he smiled, no longer talking about the pears.

 _Keith_ made him happy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH, SHIRO. YOU ARE ON YOUR... HIIIIIIIIIGHWAY TO HELLLLLLL B> HAHHAHAH EMBRACE IT, MY MAN.  
> But how exactly does Keith make you happy, huh???? HOW, SHIRO. HOW. 
> 
> Thanks to Ottermouse for proofreading this! :D 
> 
> I hope this update was long enough! See you next chapter in which I am laughing just thinking about it. You will definitely enjoy the next one if you enjoyed this. ;D


	5. Loved You First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me too long to update this! I didn't mean to! I just had so much going on in life. Going to Japan and all that stuff. Plus I wasn't happy with the chapter so I had to keep on editing until I was satisfied with it. It's the longest chapter so hopefully I am forgiven. :'D

As much as Shiro wanted their hug to last longer, his stomach was already protesting against it. Much to his disappointment, he had no choice. They had a schedule to follow and Allura wasn't going to excuse them for a second time if they didn't follow it again.

While offering his hand towards Keith, the younger man just stared at it as if the hand had offended him personally.

"I'm not holding that hand of yours until you get your food. There is no way you are going to leave me at that table full of your friends to question me while you get something to eat." Keith cocked his head, an eyebrow raised at Shiro.

Keith did have a point. His friends were very intrusive when it came to his relationships. They were nice people but sometimes they wanted more details about his love life. He remembered one time Lance asked his ex-girlfriend what it felt like to hold Shiro at night and his ex almost choked on her apple.

He was determined to steer Keith clear from apples tonight.

Shiro dropped his hand and pursed his lips. Much to his luck, Keith was having none of it. The younger man tried to push him using both hands towards the buffet area but he didn't budge. Didn't even move a millimeter. Keith tried pushing harder that he even let out a grunt. He looked at Shiro who was smiling at him innocently.

" _Baby_ , please," Keith whined. 

"Yes?" Shiro was enjoying this. He loved the fact Keith would use the term "baby" to try to get Shiro to do something. 

"Move your fucking a--"

Shiro's eyes widened, instantly placed a finger on Keith's lips, who was taken by surprise by his sudden action.

" _Baby_ , please," Shiro mocked Keith, looking scandalized at the younger doctor's language. "We're in public. Save the rude language in private just for me." He removed his hand from his friend's lips (he tried hard not to think how soft they were against his finger) then added a suggestive wink just to try to get a reaction from Keith. 

Keith looked at him in disgust as he scrunched up his nose and knitted his eyebrows. After a few seconds of staring at the older man, he shifted his weight on his right leg and looked at Shiro with purpose.

"You naughty, _naughty_ boy," Keith finally said with an equal suggestive voice as Shiro. He shook his head disapprovingly with his arms crossed on his chest and a very attractive smug appeared on his face.

_Shit._

Shiro forgot how competitive Keith would get, there was no way he was going to let Shiro win. Keith was probably thinking _"two can play this game."_  Shiro placed a hand over his mouth and held the other one in front in defense. He tried so hard not to blush. It wasn't fair. Keith wasn't supposed to flirt _back_. He was definitely not prepared for that.

"We need to stop this right now," he said as his voice was muffled by his hand. "This is becoming really... _inappropriate_." 

Shiro looked up and he saw Keith pretended to pop his collar while acting all smug, clearly pleased he won this round.

The attractive bastard.         

> _**Shiro** \- I_  
>  _**Keith** \- I_

The scoreboard was even so far. They had two weeks to see who would win in the end, and to Shiro, losing was not an option.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do I still need to get bacon myself? I mean we can share yo--"

"No," Keith firmly said as he accompanied Shiro getting his food. There were the only ones in the buffet area aside from the hotel staff who were on duty. 

Utterly shocked at the answer he was given, Shiro gasped and blinked at Keith in disbelief. "How are you _this_ selfish?"

Keith just shrugged as he nudged him to move along. "They're mine. You deprived me for two years, Shiro. Two years. Get your own."

"I thought we were fri--" Shiro suddenly caught sight of Hunk going to the buffet area to have his refill. He looked at Keith again and gulped, "I thought you _loved_ me?"

Keith's eyes darted towards the newcomer and then back again to Shiro as he stared at him in understanding. They were within earshot to Hunk, so they had to rely on facial expressions. Good thing Keith was an expert in that department--at least Shiro would like to think so.

A scoff was heard coming from Keith. "You'll get over it."

"Oh, hi!" came the newcomer's voice as he approached, a plate in one hand. 

"Hunk," Shiro smiled at his big friend. "How 'ya doing, buddy?"

"Great, great!" Hunk hugged Shiro with his free hand. "I'm here to get bacon actually," Hunk eyed the food in front of Shiro and Keith. His eyes landed on Keith and immediately said, "I seriously apologize for my behavior awhile ago! Allura told me you got kinda bothered by it!"

Keith shook his head and waved both his hands in front of him in defense. "No, no, it's alright. I understand. I'm an outsider after all."

"No, you're not," Hunk disagreed while placing a hand on his chest to show sincerity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It was just that I never thought Shiro would bring a _boyfriend_." He said the word in such a teasing tone like how little kids would say "cooties."

"Hunk," Shiro groaned. 

Hunk was a nice guy overall, but Shiro wasn't sure how the guys would take it that he brought a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Usually, one would expect the curiosity of the squad to increase by 70% since it was a bit new to them. He didn't want to make Keith feel uncomfortable when Shiro was pretty much aiming he would be really good friends with Hunk the most. If Hunk was already teasing them, Shiro was definitely sure the rest to be a lot worse.

A huge smile was plastered on Hunk's face as he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder which Keith eyed pointedly. "Dude, you guys looked _so cute_ while hugging at the entrance, I wanted to join the hug fest and _oh wow_ ," He stared into Keith's purple eyes and then blinked repeatedly. "You have such beautiful eyes. Are you aware of that?"

"W-What?" Keith stammered, blinking his eyes rapidly in disbelief.

"Shiro!" Hunk instantly turned to his friend. "Are you telling me you haven't told your boyfriend that he possesses the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?"

"Uh..."

Obviously, he hadn't told Keith _that_ , despite him agreeing to Hunk's statement. It just seemed like perhaps Keith would take it the wrong way if he did. Then again, his friend deserved to know his beautiful physical qualities. 

"Baby," Shiro turned to his fake boyfriend. "You've got such beautiful eyes."

"Do I really?" Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You do," Shiro answered with such cringe-worthy sweetness, tilting his head in the process to give Keith such a loving smile while scrunching up his nose and to Shiro's surprise, Keith smiled at him. He was overselling it, he knew that. But Shiro didn't give a damn. "The most beautiful ones I have ever seen in this world. I literally cannot compare them to anything else." He seemed caught up staring at Keith's eyes who stared back at him with equal intensity and then he added softly, "The colours are just so out of this world that I always melt when I stare into them, as if I am being sucked into a wormhole going into another dimension."

It wasn't what he expected, but Keith laughed. "You're making me cringe here!" 

"But Keith...," Shiro pouted. "Your eyes..."

"I get it, I get it." The younger man shook his head in amusement. "I have such beautiful eyes. Thank you, babe, for telling me for the very _first_ time after a year or so of us dating."

Shiro beamed.

_Babe._

There was _baby_ , then _honey_ , and now _babe._ It was definitely a level up and Shiro was not complaining.

Hunk observed them with that ridiculously big bright smile on his face, just like how he looked like when he sees his favourite food. "You guys are so cute."

 

 

 

 

 

"Be nice," Shiro whispered to Keith. 

Both held their plates in their hands as they walked side by side towards the table with Shiro's friends. He dreaded it but there was no way this could have been avoided. He started this stupid lie, so he had to live through it till the very end.

"When was I not nice?" Keith asked, offended. He kicked Shiro at the back of his knees. 

"Hey! I'm walking here!"  

"I'm not mean, okay?" the younger man pouted. 

Shiro suddenly felt guilty. 

He was aware that Keith was a good person.

Keith may not let a lot of people in and Shiro was a bit thankful that Keith warmed up to him. It was a struggle to the point Shiro felt that perhaps Keith wasn't liking him as his flatmate. He almost talked about it with the younger man, speech and all that. Until one night, Shiro came home late due to an emergency at the hospital, and he saw Keith sleeping wearing pyjamas by the dining table. He swore his heart almost burst out of his chest finding out that Keith waited for him even if he didn't have to. Shiro woke him up gently and Keith just mentioned that he cooked for Shiro's dinner and he should just heat it up. Right after that message, Keith just rubbed his eyes and headed upstairs to his room, but not until Shiro stopped him and said his thanks, to which Keith smiled back while whispering a sleepy _"Goodnight and rest well. I hope you like the ribs."_

Right then and there, Shiro was pretty damn sure he didn't want Keith to stop being his flatmate. Keith was literally the sweetest person he has ever known. 

Two months. It took them two months, but they made it. 

"I'm sorry, they can get a bit intrusive. Just wanna make sure you can handle them."

"I'm your boyfriend. If I can handle _you_ , I can handle _anything._ " Keith winked.

If Shiro was drinking something, he would've choked on it but right now, he almost choked on his spit. "Right."

"Have a little faith in me, man," Keith elbowed him, a weak smile forming on his face.

Shiro smiled back. When they finally arrived at the table where his friends were all seated, he cleared his throat and looked at Keith, then back to the people on the table. He could do this. _Get your shit together, Takashi._

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Keith. You've met Allura and Lance." Shiro started and then turned towards his other two friends. "That's Hunk from awhile ago and the little one is Pidge."

"Hi," Keith greeted politely. 

"So it's true then," Pidge, the one wearing glasses commented first. "You do bat for the other team now." She had that smug look on her face, waiting for the both of them to sit down so she could ask her 250 questions.

"It is," Hunk confirmed. "Keith here, you guys should see how pretty his eyes are. They're purple. How amazing is that!?"

"Whoa there, Hunk!" Lance said loudly. "For a second there, I would've thought you're crushing on Shiro's boyfriend here! Calm down boy, control the gay."

"Uh, Lance, there's nothing wrong appreciating someone's beauty." Hunk retorted back, with a finger in the air to make a point. "Regardless of my sexuality, one cannot deny that Keith here is an attractive man just like Shiro is."

"Still doesn't take away you're pretty gay. I mean, even I'm pretty gay for Shiro here." Lance admitted nonchalantly.

"Aren't we all?" Hunk laughed.

Shiro blushed at that and he took a glance at Keith who didn't seem to be bothered by the comment at all. Keith just placed his plates on the table and pulled out his chair. Shiro noticed that he took the one at the very end, far away from his friends. _Very_ much far away. He fought himself not to sigh. If they were going to make this work, they were going to sit beside each other _with_ his friends.

"Hey, let's sit over here." Shiro nudged Keith by the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed towards the seats available beside Allura using his head. Keith just nodded and slid his plates towards their new seats. They both pulled out their chairs and sat beside each other. Shiro could tell that Keith was ready for the interrogation as he had this determined sparkle in his eyes as he nodded at him as if saying _"Let's do this."_

"So," Shiro started.

"So," Pidge said at the same time.

"Bring in the dirt. Start from the beginning. How on earth did you two meet?" Lance asked as Shiro had predicted as he sliced his pork.

He hadn't told Lance exactly how "it" happened. He just _kinda_ informed him he was dating someone named Keith and described him as someone with black hair. That was basically it. Lance hadn't really asked much about it, since whenever he would call, he'd just talk endlessly about Allura and sometimes about blueberry muffins -- completely unrelated to Allura.

"Well, we work at the same hospital." Shiro got this. They talked about it during their flight, they just had to elaborate more on it in case it was needed. "I was looking for a flatmate and Keith's a speech therapist there, so we don't really see each other until someone told me that he needed a place to stay. We met u--"

"He took me out for barbeque so we could get to know each other," Keith cut him in and it made him blink in surprise. 

Lance chuckled. "Hohohoho, Shiro trying to make some moves."

"It wasn't like that," Keith corrected and it made Lance shut his mouth. "It was a friendly dinner with a potential flatmate."

"So like a date then," Pidge butted in, raising her eyebrows up and down very suggestively.

"No," Keith corrected once again, annoyance visible in his tone. The younger man clearly didn't like how Shiro's friends were getting the wrong idea. "Like I _said_ , it was a friendly dinner."

"Still a date though," Lance pushed on, clearly adamant about Pidge's claim. "Two people spending time together, that's pretty much what a date seems like to me--"

Keith clenched his fist and Shiro knew that it wasn't going to end well. So he placed his hand on top of Keith's and rubbed his thumb over and over in hopes of calming his friend down.

"It was a _friendly_ dinner _date_ ," Shiro smiled. That would probably appease both sides. "Keith and I talked a lot that night and figured we were okay with each to make the whole flatmate thing work. Then he moved in the following day."

Keith's hand relaxed under Shiro's and that made the older man sigh in relief. His flatmate hated it when someone didn't agree with what he was saying, especially if someone cut him off when trying to explain something. 

"So adorable," Allura sighed. She had her head resting on her arm on top of the table and she gazed at them lovingly, like a girl waiting for his prince at the tower's window.

"So who developed feelings first?" Hunk pressed on as he took a bite of his bacon. "I mean, you can't probably have liked each other romantically immediately right?" Then he blinked. "Unless that's what really happened? Not that I am judging or anything!" He quickly added.

Shiro shook his head in amusement as he removed his hand on Keith's. Might as well start eating because he could tell this wouldn't end early.

"It was me," Keith said, which had taken Shiro by surprise. Then he took a bite of his bacon. "This is really good."

Shiro knew Keith wanted to avoid the subject. He couldn't blame him as this was a thing they have forgotten to plan out. _Who fell in love first?_ Why didn't Shiro think of that?

"That's a mountain of bacon, Keith," Pidge observed. 

Keith blinked and looked at Pidge and then back to his plate full of bacon.

"He loves his bacon," Shiro simply said with a smile, glancing at Keith. 

"Because someone didn't want me to eat them every week 'cause I might die," the younger man muttered with so much vehemence as he shoved more bacon to his mouth.

"Baby, don't be like that," Shiro pouted as he wiped some of the oil from the corner of Keith's lips out of habit.

Pidge and Allura squealed, it earned them questioning looks from the four guys on the table.

"What was that noise?" Lance asked, an eyebrow raised.

Allura was grinning as she fanned herself. "Well, y'know... as a woman like Pidge..."

"...This whole two-guys-being-cute is such an appealing thing for us," Pidge finished as she fixed her glasses. "It's adorable, is what we are trying to say. With Shiro wiping Keith's mouth and _then_ calling him _'baby,_ ' makes it five thousand percent cuter and---"

"Okay, Pidge. Enough with your gay fantasies," Lance rolled his eyes. "And don't bring Allura into this!"

The bride-to-be scoffed. "And what makes you think I don't like it? Excuse you, _dear,_ " she said it with such venom in her voice. "But didn't you have a thing for Hunk back then?"

"Oh my god," Lance gasped, dropping his spoon and fork on the table with a thud. "I told you not to tell anyone about that!"

"Y-you what?" Hunk stammered as he pointed at himself while facing Lance. "You had a thing for me? Why didn't you tell me, Lance?!!"

"I... I...," Lance started to sweat nervously.

Shiro heard a snort beside him and he looked at Keith, who was eating his bacon quietly. The younger man noticed and looked at him.

"What?" Keith asked innocently, his fork hanging in the air in front of his mouth.

Shiro shook his head in amusement. 

"We could've been boyfriends, Laaaaaance!!" Hunk said out loud, hands spread wide. "I liked you, too! I just didn't feel like you were into boys or something."

Lance gasped. "H-Hunk..." The Hispanic man placed a hand to cover his mouth and he started to look teary-eyed. "H-Hunk... we could... we could've been more. _Oh my god_. I have loved you ever since. Oh my god."

Allura just rolled her eyes, indicating she was pretty much used to their hysterics. "So, anyway, going back to Keith and Shiro. Keith, sweetheart..."

Keith looked up.

"Shiro always had girlfriends before you... so," Allura turned to Pidge who was equally as giddy as her. "We're wondering what Shiro is to you. Is he--"

Keith placed his fork on the table gently. "Shiro's my first. First love _and_ first relationship," Keith answered with a soft voice as he stared at his plate with such intensity. "He was also the very first one who took interest in me, so I guess it was inevitable."

Now that made Shiro choke on his food. Keith instantly turned his head towards him upon hearing, worried that he was probably choking to death. 

"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith started rubbing his back. 

_Oh my god._

His mind couldn't process what Keith just told his friends. He knew for sure that what his flatmate said was a lie, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding so loud. _Holy shit_. He didn't want to read too much into it, but the way Keith said those words so softly, Shiro felt like he  _wanted_ to believe them.

He wanted to believe them _so_ bad.

Both women in the table just exchanged knowing looks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Shiro answered.

"Do you need water? I could get a glass for you." Keith started rubbing his chest and Shiro held his hand to stop him.

"I'm all good. Thanks."

Keith nodded and removed his hand and went back to his food.

"Hang on, hang on," Hunk voiced out. "Are you saying Shiro is your first relationship? Like you've never had girlfriends or boyfriends before him?"

Keith nodded.

"What?!" Hunk gasped. "I don't believe you at all! How is that possible? You're pretty good looking, man!"

Lance snorted. "It must be his attitude."

"I just didn't have time for relationships, alright?" Keith glared. "I was too busy with my studies."

"Busy with my studies, my ass!" Lance teased.

"I agree with Keith on this one. It is possible. Hello, living proof here, duh." Pidge snickered as she placed both of her hands under her chin, clearly trying to imitate Ikari Gendō from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_. She had this weird habit of trying to act like him at every given opportunity presented to her ever since college and sometimes it scared Shiro a little bit.

Pidge was a prodigy, the youngest in their squad and was literally the smartest out of all of them. No one can really figure out how her mind worked, so it was always a bit of a surprise whatever came out of those thin lips.

"Do tell us one memorable date," Pidge continued. "I'm pretty sure you've had heaps but the one date that stood out the most would be fine, not that I'll be stopping you from telling us more but I am so curious how Shiro wooed you, Keith. We know how he was with his ex-girlfriends, but this is the first time he's had a boyfriend, so obviously, it's a bit different."

"That and she's literally curious if it's the same as the BL manga she reads," Hunk added in as a matter-of-factly.

Pidge just nodded in agreement, didn't even bother to feel embarrassed about it at all. "Obviously I am aware those are products of female fantasy and no way are they reliable sources since they are fictional. The real thing is different and I'm rather curious."

Sweat started to form on Shiro's forehead. They had not discussed this. They had a story for their first date and their first kiss, but they didn't talk about a memorable date for them! He tried not to look panicked but he looked at Keith out of curiosity on how his friend was holding up. Perhaps he would mention their first date idea instead, since that would be easier. Or their Italian restaurant fake date, that would be okay, too. If Keith didn't want any of that, hopefully, he could come up with something cheesy to say that would become his favourite "date" with Shiro.

Shiro expected a lot of corny date ideas, but he wasn't prepared at all to what Keith had shared.

"My favourite one isn't really like a formal date or anything," Keith began slowly.

"Oh, that's alright!" Allura clapped her hands together excitedly. 

The speech therapist knitted his eyebrows, deep in thought. He didn't even bother to look at Shiro. 

"It was one of those lazy Sunday mornings," Keith began with a fond smile on his face. "It was both our day off, thank god." He added a chuckle.

Shiro pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering what Keith would come up with. Whatever it was, it seemed to be really good judging by how Keith looked too convincingly happy and the way his friends had their full attention on Keith.

"I'm pretty sure you all know Shiro loves to read," the rest of the squad nodded at his flatmate's statement. "I love comic books myself."

_You do. You really really do. "Fables" is definitely your favourite._

"Every week, for some reason, Shiro tends to buy heaps of books when he visits the bookstore on a weekend. So you can just imagine how many he owns that are just lying around in our flat since his bookshelves are already full. He has filled  _three_ bookshelves at home." Keith held up his three fingers for emphasis.

"That's Shiro, alright," Lance chuckled as he nodded for Keith to go on.

Keith smiled back at Lance warmly, suddenly their antagonistic personalities towards each other seemed to have disappeared. "But get this, two and a half of those shelves are books..."

"...he hasn't even read yet!" Lance finished and both him and Keith laughed like they were old buddies. They even high-fived each other just for the heck of it. It lifted Shiro's heart seeing his best friend and his flatmate get along.

"Typical, typical Shiro," added Pidge as she sipped her iced tea.

"So anyway, it was a Sunday morning and I woke up to see him sitting on our carpeted floor in the living room. Hundreds of books surrounding him. I was a bit surprised, if I was just being honest. Concerned, yes, but a bit more surprised."

_Oh._ Shiro remembered that Sunday morning. Keith was wearing his pyjamas with the milk carton patterns. It was really really cute. He found Shiro in the living room, scratching his tummy looking so out of it since he just woke up. And he just blinked at him trying to figure out what the hell Shiro was doing with all his books.

He asked him...

"So I asked him what on Earth he was doing and all he answered was," Keith paused.

Shiro let a smile escape his lips, he could still remember what he told Keith that day. So he let himself be excited in anticipation.

The younger man tried his best to deepen his voice to make it sound like Shiro. It was an A+ effort if Shiro was just being honest. "Keith, I can't find the transparent plastic sheet for covering my books!" Keith stopped to shake his head in disbelief. "And I just blinked at him because he was being silly, with his hair sticking up all over the place. And so I didn't say a word, I just went back to our spare room where we kept our supplies and handed him the transparent plastic sheet without a word. After that, he told me to get my comic books so we could cover our stuff together." Keith paused again and looked down at his plate and smiled. 

"We spent that whole Sunday just covering our stuff, he'd cut the tape and he'd hand it to me. Sometimes we switch. Once I was done with my comics, he still had hundreds of books left uncovered and he started to whine. But to be honest, it was all his fault. So I told him he needed to chill with his book buying but he just said..."

"I can't do that, Keith. They're calling out to me," Shiro found himself repeating exactly what he said word by word that very day.

He noticed Keith snapped his head towards him and just snorted. "Exactly. So obviously the only way was to help him. I intended to from the start because there was no way he could finish all of it by himself. At some point, when it was around in the afternoon, Shiro just lied down in my lap because he was tired. I told him he could take a ten-minute power nap."

"Five. I battled for a five-minute power nap." Shiro butted in.

"You did. Even on a day off, you were a workaholic," Keith nudged him playfully and then he turned back to Shiro's friends. "I told him I'd wake him up after five minutes."

"Oh my god," Allura gasped. "You didn't, did you?"

Keith shook his head. "I didn't."

"He woke me up after 20 minutes!" Shiro cried out, clearly scandalized at what past Keith did to him.

"I woke him up after 20 minutes," Keith nodded as a confirmation. "He needed the nap. So when he was awake, he just stared at me. Not sure if he was angry or upset with me--"

"Both. I was angry _and_ upset." Shiro answered, folding his arms across his chest.

Keith let out a snort. "Oh, okay. Well, after that though he just continued laying on my lap, clearly not being helpful. I mean, it was his books I was covering. But he just laid there, pouting like a big baby that he is."

"Oh my god," Lance laughed out loud with Hunk. Pidge snorted loudly while Allura giggled.

Keith chuckled as he looked at Shiro who was pouting at him now. "I asked him what he was so upset about and he wouldn't even tell me! The nerve!"

"Hey!" Shiro frowned. 

"So we just talked about anything and nothing on that carpeted floor, while munching some peanuts at one point. At the same time still covering his hundreds of books until we finished them all. So yeah, that's basically it. It might have been such an uneventful day, but I really really liked that Sunday." Keith turned silent as he smiled to himself.

No one was saying anything, but they all just looked at Keith with that fond look on their faces. Shiro was no exception, of course. In fact, he was the one who was affected the most. Keith didn't even lie about a fake date. He mentioned a real one that wasn't even a date but clearly meant something special to him. Did that mean Keith liked their dull Sundays together? It wasn't that Shiro had forgotten about that day, he actually liked it too, but he didn't think it would stand out that much to Keith. They clearly didn't do much on that day compared to the other Sundays but for some reason, the simplicity of that day made Keith think fondly of it.

It was so quiet that Keith noticed no one was actually reacting to his story. He cleared his throat and suddenly panic was visible in his eyes. He blushed out of what Shiro could only guess was embarrassment. Heck, even Shiro couldn't help but blush himself but he tried to not let it show.

"S-Sorry it wasn't anything romantic--," the younger man stammered.

"It's not really about doing something romantic, Keith," Allura placed her hand on top of Keith's. "It's the moment that you and Shiro were just enjoying each other's company that truly counts. So don't feel like it's anything less to your romantic dates because it isn't. You do enjoy Shiro's company, right?"

"Of course I do!" Keith quickly said and that might have shocked Shiro a little as he turned to his friend. Keith looked up at him trying to hide his embarrassment. "I... I mean, well..."

"I enjoy your company, too, Keith," Shiro softly said. God, he was liking Keith even more by the second.

"Good." The brunette nudged him by the elbow. "Or else this relationship would never work."

He couldn't help himself but Shiro laughed. He wasn't sure if Keith was referring to their fake romantic relationship or their legitimate relationship as flatmates, because whichever it was, Shiro _did_ enjoy Keith's company. 

"Shiro, my dude," Pidge turned to her older friend. "Was Keith here the reason why you suddenly liked guys or...? What exactly is your sexuality now?"

_Huh. Did not think about that._

If he was with Keith, did that make him gay? But he still liked girls though. Not saying he actually liked guys now, since this thing with Keith was a fake one... but they were, after all, pretending to be in a relationship so might as well roll with it.

"I'm bisexual," Shiro said with confidence. 

Lance whistled and gave him a smirk. "You should've been bisexual way back then in college! I wouldn't mind being held in your arms, Shiro."

"Lance, I thought you liked me back in college?" Hunk asked with such a sad face, afraid he was being replaced as Lance's college romance.

The rest ignored them as Allura continued, "So was it Keith who triggered your bisexuality or something?"

Shiro looked at Keith who was already staring at him, trying to figure him out. He smiled and booped his flatmate's nose, who scrunched it up in surprise. 

_Adorable._

"Yeah," Shiro answered breathlessly, still not leaving Keith's eyes. "Keith was just too damn charming."

Keith smirked. "I was, wasn't I?"

_The adorable little shit._

"See? How can I resist this cutie?" Shiro started stroking his fingers under Keith's chin, like one would when they wanted to make a kitten purr.

That earned Shiro a glare from Keith. "I'm going to step on your foot if you say that one more time." 

Allura looked at them with amusement, extremely fond. Pidge stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, and Allura decided to go along with her. Hunk got up to get more food for himself. The guys just nodded so that left Shiro, Keith, and Lance at the table.

"I'm going to step on your foot if you say that one more time, babe," Lance mimicked using a sultry voice.

Shiro and Keith just turned towards Lance, who didn't seem to be over their talk just yet. Shiro raised an eyebrow at his friend, not knowing where he was going with this, while Keith's infamous grimace made a comeback.

"Getting kinky there, man. Save that for later in bed," Lance teased. "We placed you in the _Honeymoon Suite_ for a reason. So... you are free to go wild! You can just thank me any second now." He placed both of his arms on the back of the chair, acting all smug at the deed he had done.

To say that Keith was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He was _mortified_. He had his mouth hanging open and his fists clenched while holding his fork.

"W-What?" he stammered, knitting his eyebrows in anger.

"Oh _puh-lease_ , bro! We're all adults here! Why do you act so shocked? It's a given you and Shiro have sex--" 

"No, we don't!" Keith slammed his fist on the table that made the plates near him shake. It caught everyone by surprise, especially Shiro who was trying to drink his soda.

"What?" Lance asked with a very commanding tone.

"I said Shiro and I don't have sex," Keith said loud and clear as he glared at Lance.

"W-what? But why?" Lance was scandalized, he truly was. "Aren't you guys dating for a year and a half now? Clearly, something must have happened already, right?"

"Lance," Shiro warned.

Not this again. Shiro was tired to deal with this thing and honestly he had been trying to prevent it all night from popping up in their conversation, but obviously, Lance just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I mean, what's the problem? Are you scared? What? You can't get it up?"

"Lance, please," Shiro tried once more. "Just drop it."

Keith was shaking beside him and Shiro wasn't dumb to know why. They never talked about it ever since they started being flatmates and Shiro finally realized it just now. The topic made Keith uncomfortable. He placed his left hand on Keith's shoulder and started rubbing the younger man's left arm, hoping it would calm him down.

"What? Are you taking it slow? I mean, I would understand that, I guess. Or are you just leading Shiro on, Keith?" Lance crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you even into guys? Or are you just latching onto Shiro because he was the very first one who took interest in you?"

"Lance, stop."

"No, Shiro. I want to know. You've been taken advantage in the past already and I'm not going to let it happen again."

Lance just had to say it. Keith was probably confused what the hell that was all about and Shiro would have to explain it to him at one point. Honestly, he'd rather not because it wasn't one of his... glorious and glamorous days. Keith was better off not knowing.

"Your boyfriend right here doesn't seem so sure of himself." Lance continued with a huff. "Here you are, so in love with him and it looks like he hasn't even figured it out himself."

"Shut up," Keith muttered.

"Are you gay? Are you bisexual? Or are you just experimenting with my best friend here? What's the word Pidge said? Bi-curious was it?"

"Shut up," Keith said once again as he shut his eyes. "Please."

"I mean, it couldn't even be that hard, right?" After a while, Lance sighed, a sign that he finally calmed down a little.

Shiro glared at him disappointedly, pulling Keith closer to his side.

"I'm not trying to antagonize you, Keith," Lance said softly. 

"I know that," the younger man answered in a small voice, still with his eyes closed. 

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way. You raised your voice and I raised mine because, well," Lance scratched his cheek looking guilty. "It's like a natural response. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you, man. I didn't..."

Keith just nodded as he opened his eyes still not looking at Lance. 

"I just want to know how Shiro stands with you, because he had been used in the past and it was pretty awful. He was depressed for a few months and I was there, along with the squad to pick him up. Shiro is my best friend and the kindest person I've ever met and I just want to know that you're not just using him for something." Lance sighed. "I want to know if you like him as much as he likes you. Forget about the sex."

"I like him just enough to even consider a relationship with him. Does that satisfy you?" Keith said almost in a whisper.

Before Lance could reply and Shiro could react, Keith stood up.

"I'm going back. If you'll excuse me." And with that, Keith left them.

Shiro turned back to Lance and just shook his head. He knew Lance had good intentions, but Keith's emotional stability was more of importance to him than anything now.

 

 

 

 

 

"Why do you even need me for this, Lance?" Pidge asked in annoyance. 

Once she and Allura got back, Lance was the only one left on the table, so it was only natural that they asked what happened to Shiro and Keith. It turned out that Lance wasn't able to control his mouth again and pissed Keith off, resulting for the lovers to make their exit.

Pidge liked Keith.

Aside from him being aesthetically pleasing to look at, he seemed like a pretty sweet guy. Shiro was into the pretty type so it wasn't a surprise when Keith fall fit into that department. Compared to Shiro's past relationships, Pidge could easily say that Keith beat them all in the physical beauty department, then again, Pidge was female so she might be a little bit biased on that.

She wouldn't be able to guess that Keith was someone who could easily get pissed off, even though she was aware that Lance pissed off a good number of people, but most of them were just light jokes. However, the issue with Shiro's past wasn't something her friend took lightly, so she could understand why Lance did it in the first place. Shiro and Lance were roommates back in college, so it was Lance who saw Shiro the most when he was depressed. But still, that didn't excuse him how harshly he handled the issue. The stupid guy was so insensitive to someone he barely knew and to Shiro's special someone at that.

"You're here for moral support! I feel so bad and I wanted to apologize again! He's attending my wedding, Pidge! I can't have bad blood with anyone!" Lance cried out nonstop in panic, his hands up in the air gesticulating wildly. "That and Allura said we need to pick them up for _The Karaoke Battle_."

"You're an idiot you know that? Grilling someone for their sexuality. He could be demisexual, asexual or something, you know?"

"Oh." That made her friend shut his mouth.

"Exactly. You're so insensitive." Pidge rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Just because he's in a same-sex relationship with Shiro, doesn't limit him to being homosexual and bisexual. Seriously, Lance. What do you even--"

An exasperated sigh cut her off. "Okay, okay I got it, Miss There-are-hundreds-of-sexualities!" 

"Unbelievable."

They walked down the hallway trying to find Shiro and Keith. First they checked their suite, knocking on their door only to be greeted with silence. They tried pressing their ears against the door just to make sure that the couple was inside the room, but, again, silence. Then they tried to check other places that were open to the public that the two lovers might be hiding in. Still no luck.

They tried the first floor of the building facing the ocean and Pidge started hearing soft voices. Suddenly, she blocked Lance from going any further with her left hand. She bought her finger to her lips to signal her friend to stay quiet. They tiptoed silently and they saw by a corner that Shiro and Keith were sitting in the hammock by the backyard with Shiro's only dangling foot swinging them. Keith was sitting cross-legged facing his boyfriend, while Shiro was lying down facing the ocean. Personal space was definitely not a word in their dictionary since Keith's legs were touching Shiro's arms like no big deal. Then again, they were a couple so it shouldn't be.

Lance and Pidge hid themselves behind a wall but still decided to take a peek. 

"It's not like that," Keith said softly while rubbing his palms. "I just haven't really thought about it, yknow?"

Shiro hummed. "And I want you to know that there's nothing wrong with that. If you don't know yet, then you don't. It's not like you wake up and suddenly you realized it, then you announce it to the world. I'm sure it doesn't work like that. Don't let anyone pressure you into figuring it out. Just take your time."

They were most likely talking about the thing that happened in the buffet area with Lance.

Of course, they would talk about it. Keith walked out and he must've felt the need to vent out to his boyfriend. Shiro was, so far on Pidge's opinion, doing a good job at making Keith feel alright about himself. Based from the conversation that they were able to hear, Keith wasn't aware yet of what he identified as and that made Pidge smile. She knew Keith was older than her and it only proved to her that not a lot of people were so concerned about sexuality just like her. Perhaps Keith and her would get along better than she expected. 

"I know," Keith ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "But since Lance mentioned it, I got pissed off!"

Pidge glared at Lance, who mouthed back an _"I know!!!!"_

"It's not something you just figure out in a snap," Keith snapped his fingers for demonstration and then he sighed loudly. "I get where he was coming from, but you just don't force someone to out themselves. I felt so cornered back there, I just wanted to leave."

Shiro began, what Pidge could only assume, caressing Keith's hand for comfort.

"I'm sorry about Lance, sometimes he's just..." Shiro didn't get to finish his sentence and Pidge looked up at her friend again only to see the look on Lance face was nothing but guilt. 

"No, he was just looking out for you, I know just as much," Keith smiled sadly. 

Pidge elbowed Lance on his stomach. 

"Ouch! You are so brutal!" Lance hissed.

"Quiet you!" Pidge whispered.

It wasn't there a while ago due to the angle and Shiro's body covering it, but a plate of bacon appeared in Keith's hands. It must have been placed between his thighs a while ago, because suddenly he was munching on them. Shiro probably brought the plate that Pidge recognized as Keith's mountain of bacon. The couple ate in comfortable silence but it was obvious that the conversation wasn't finished yet.

Pidge was, of course, right _again_. As always.

With a voice so small, Keith continued, "I've always believed that... I've always believed... that... that if it happens to me, it really wouldn't matter to my partner, you know?"

"I'm pretty sure they'd love you still the same," Shiro confirmed.

Smiling to herself, Pidge nodded in agreement. It was true. It really wouldn't matter as long as someone loved you with their everything. All of your insecurities would soon vanish because that special someone would accept you for who you truly are as a whole, and would make you feel loved in so many different ways.

Love was such a beautiful complex thing.

Apparently Lance focused on something else.

"Huh? Why does Keith act like Shiro isn't his boyfriend? He talks like they aren't in a relationship or something. Are you getting this, Pidge?" Lance asked as he raised his eyebrow, looking down at his friend. 

_Honestly._

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Keith is just saying that theoretically, like, in general and not just Shiro."

"You're pretty likeable if I do say so myself." Shiro continued with a teasing tone. "I mean, I like you. Don't I count?" 

"Shut up," Keith laughed as he kicked Shiro which caused the hammock to swing horizontally.

"Baby, please." Shiro cried out as he rubbed his affected arm. 

"See?" Pidge cocked her head, a smug look on her face because she was right again.

"Huh," was all Lance said sounding unconvinced still. "Do you think we should just leave them? I feel like we're intruding here or something."

"Are you kidding me?" Pidge asked incredulously. "You dragged me here and now you're being a chicken? Weren't you gonna apologize to Keith?"

"I was! But like, this is such an intimate moment between them."

"It is," Pidge had to agree. Part of her wanted to leave them alone but another part of her wanted to see this boy-to-boy love in action-- _live._ Sometimes manga just wasn't enough anymore. "But I'm pretty sure Allura wouldn't want them to miss _The Karaoke Battle_. You know how she gets, Lance."

Her friend swallowed nervously. "Oh, I know how she gets, alright. We should probably make our presence be known to them already."

_Nope. Not happening._

They were not going to _just_ pop out randomly after that heart to heart talk Shiro and Keith had. It would only seem like they were eavesdropping--which they truly were--and as much as possible they wouldn't want the couple to grow suspicious of them. If they were to come out now, one of them would most likely ask _"How much did you hear?"_  about a talk only meant between them, and that wasn't a good sign at all.

No. They had to wait a little bit.

"No," Pidge hissed and he explained to Lance her plan and the guy just nodded in agreement.

The lovers were silent for a while as Shiro kept on swinging them. Keith continued eating his bacon and sometimes he would hand over the plate to Shiro so he could get some of his own. They both just looked into the ocean, looking at the stars as the sound of the waves filled the silence.

"Dude, thanks for listening to me. I appreciate it," Keith said softly as he broke their comfortable silence.

The spoken gratitude made Shiro stop swinging the hammock and looked at Keith. He didn't say anything, he just smiled and nodded.

"What the fuck? Why did he just call Shiro _'Dude'_? Who does that to their boyfriend?" Lance sounded so offended with what Keith just called his best friend. 

"I'm pretty sure they're not the only couple who calls each other _'dude.'_   It really isn't uncommon, Lance." 

"Shiro deserves more than a _'dude,'_ he deserves _'mi amour'_ or something. What even is going on? Are they actually lovers? We haven't even seen them kiss yet!"

Pidge gasped and then she covered his mouth quickly. "Lance!"

A bit shocked by her reaction, Lance distanced a little bit away from Pidge. "What? They're not in public or anything. Just the two of them--well, minus us, but they don't know that!" He rolled his eyes. "What I'm saying is, this kind of intimate moment is perfect for a make out session! Why are they not doing that? This is the perfect opportunity! The night! The stars! The hammock. That's a pretty darn romantic setting if you ask me--minus the bacon." He raised an eyebrow at the plate that was between the two men. "Not exactly the perfect food for such a--"

_Why are you like this, Lance?!!_

"Just because they're not kissing now, doesn't invalidate their relationship. You know that. Not all couples tend to make-out whenever they get a chance of being alone together. Relationships aren't build up on that. There's so much more to it and clearly," she paused to point at their friend and his boyfriend still completely unaware of their existence in the area. "...that's the kind of relationship they have."

"That's pretty boring," Lance groaned. "If Shiro was my boyfriend I'd--"

"But you're not," Pidge cut him off with a heavy sigh. "Keith is and you just have to accept that Shiro is in love with him. If Keith doesn't want to kiss Shiro all the time, then that's his choice."

Lance was fish-mouthing at her. He knitted his eyebrows together, thinking of a clever response but he eventually gave up as his shoulders sagged down in defeat.

Pidge couldn't believe he had to tell Lance--of all people about this--he was getting married himself!

"I am aware you don't like Keith that much, but at least try for Shiro's sake."

An exasperated sigh came out of Lance. "I know. That's why I'm going to talk to Keith alone and apologize properly. He seems like a pretty cool guy."

"He is." Pidge smiled.

At least Lance was trying, and if she was just being honest, that was enough for her. They looked back once again at the couple and they were still swinging in silence, wind blowing Keith's hair and from time to time he would fix it, but it was proven to be futile whenever Shiro would swing them again. He would glare at his boyfriend and Shiro would just smile innocently like a child.

"Keith, is it a holiday on Monday? I remember there's supposed to be a holiday this month but I'm not quite sure when." Shiro looked at Keith and just blinked at him in confusion. 

The other man just nodded. "Yeah, it is. Not like we're going to--"

"My tummy has a pimple." Shiro randomly said.

_What the hell?_ Pidge shook her head in disbelief. 

Keith just stared at his boyfriend, blinked a few times and then laughed so hard. He covered his mouth as if embarrassed that he let out such a huge laughter.

"Oh my god," He said breathlessly. "What?"

"What?" Shiro smiled dumbly.

"We were talking about the holidays and then suddenly you're talking about your pimple! What are we even talking about anymore!" Keith laughed even harder.

Shiro laughed with him this time. The older man scratched his stomach and then said, "I'm not kidding. It's literally so itchy. Look!"

"I've watched too much stuff to know where this is going!" Lance whispered hurriedly, tapping Pidge.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously thinking of _that?_ Isn't this the Keith who got uncomfortable when you started talking about se--"

"Stop scratching it!" Keith caught their attention again as the man slapped Shiro's hand. Apparently, Shiro showed Keith the location on his stomach where the pimple was. Keith bent down a little and pinched it. "Does it--"

"Stop that!" Shiro cried.

Keith laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Hang on, I have just the thing!" He lifted himself a little to gain access to his jeans pocket and fished out a sort of flat circular container.

"Oh, that thing you use." Shiro gasped.

"Yep," Keith said popping the 'p.' He opened the small container and dipped his finger in it and then he placed his finger on Shiro's stomach and started applying whatever it was he was applying.

"What the heck is that?" Lance asked quietly.

"I don't know. Must be an Asian ointment thing or something." Pidge shrugged. 

"Oh my god, that actually feels cool," Shiro pointed out. "It is mint?"

Keith straightened his back and smiled at his work on Shiro's pimple. "It is. Amazing, isn't it?"

Shiro nodded. "I should get myself one of those."

"No need," the younger man waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I have a box at home. So I'll just hand some to you. For the mean time, we can share this one." He pointed at the small ointment he just used.

"Nawws," Shiro cooed as he placed a hand over his chest, clearly touched at the gesture. "Thank you, baby."

Pidge thought she saw Keith roll his eyes in annoyance but he was _clearly_ smiling, rather, he was trying to restrain himself from smiling. It made her snort because that was just extremely adorable how Keith couldn't contain his fondness.

"Does your tummy still feel itchy though?"

Shiro shook his head as he looked down at his stomach and poked it just for testing purposes. A smile escaped his lips and he looked back up at his boyfriend, "Nah, all good. Thanks." 

"You're welcome," Keith beamed as he pulled down Shiro's shirt to cover his stomach. Shaking his head in disbelief, he added, "What would you do without me?" 

"Die, probably," Shiro laughed, a frown immediately replaced it after a second of realization that had dawned into him. "...and cry. Yep. I will most definitely cry." 

Keith threw his head back in laughter and placed his hands on his stomach.

"My tummy will definitely miss you," Shiro grinned.

"I'm pretty sure your tummy will." Keith agreed doubled over laughing.

"They are so cute and so so pure. They say  _tummy_ instead of  _stomach._ I legit ship them so hard." Pidge sniffed as she tried to wipe her glasses. "God. Who knew I'd support Shiro this much with a man?"

"Pidge, please." Lance rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

"You really like him don't you?" Pidge asked as she sat beside Shiro in the hammock.

"Who?" He asked, even though he knew well enough who his friend was referring to.

Pidge rolled her eyes and just looked at Keith and Lance by the pool talking to each other.

Lance was scratching his nape out of nervousness, while his other hand was doing random actions, a thing their friend would always do whenever he was trying to explain something. Keith just looked at him patiently while rubbing his other arm to bring comfort to himself. Shiro wished he could do that to him but Lance and Keith needed this. He was glad his best friend was trying to make things right and seeing Keith smile was a really great bonus.

Keith was very forgiving.

He was usually aloof and very indifferent about a lot of things, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel hurt. Shiro was his flatmate long enough to know that there were awful people back at their workplace who would always badmouth the speech therapist. Calling him terrible names and Shiro made sure to do something about it. One instance, Shiro was defending Keith and the other doctor started calling him names, too. It didn't even make Shiro mad but the hurtful things the other doctor said about Keith made him want to do something unimaginable. In the end, he made an enemy with the other doctor and Shiro saw from the corner of his eye, a very familiar brunette who instantly disappeared.

That very night, he heard a knock on his bedroom door and he opened it only to see a Keith in pyjamas who was shaking out of nervousness but brave enough to bring his hands over Shiro's shoulders and rest his head there. No words were exchanged. Shiro understood and just wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

It was their first hug.

"Yeah, I really do like him." He turned to look at Pidge before he added breathlessly, "A lot."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend, I drew a thing because I do that too. Sometimes I draw Sheith fanart (read: ALL THE TIME) So let me direct you to that [airport scene in their airport outfit.](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/149535505923)
> 
> Also I lied. It was getting too long so I've chopped it off into two parts. You'll get the Karaoke Battle next chapter B>
> 
> THANK YOU TO OTTERMOUSE ONCE AGAIN FOR PROOFREADING THIS! \o/


	6. Midnight Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me. I KNOW. I know it's been 600 years. But I couldn't get to write this chapter right---until I did. SO PLEASE JUST TAKE IT. B'D

Shiro shouldn't even be jealous. Didn't even have the legitimate right to be.

But god dammit he _was_. 

Lance had his arm around Keith's shoulders like they were best buddies since first grade. As if the whole issue they had hours ago didn't even happen, that he didn't even hurt Keith's feelings that Shiro had to comfort his flatmate.

Not at all. They were like...  _chums_. 

Shiro should be happy that Lance and Keith could put the past aside and turn over a new leaf, but he wasn't. And to add more salt to his already  _salty_ mood, his older sister just had to arrive and sit beside Keith in the table, ready for _The Karaoke Battle_. She slapped Lance's arm around Keith (which honestly made Shiro smile) and had her arms around him for cuddling. 

It was a cute sight, but whatever. It wasn't him there, as selfish as that sounded. He sighed in defeat and went past them, aiming to seat across Keith.

"Oh, where should I sit now?" Shiro loudly said for his sister and Lance to hear. Seeing they didn't even react to it, Shiro got slightly annoyed and added, "It's not like I'm the boyfriend or anything."

Satsuki just scoffed at him. "Oh, get over yourself and sit somewhere else! You get to have this hot stuff everyday..." she eyed pointedly at Keith. "...and _I_ don't. So excuse me if I want to spend more time with my darling." 

Keith just smiled at him weakly. Shiro sat right across them on the same table. 

There were in the karaoke room and it was pretty damn big for a typical one usually found in malls. It was as big as the dining area. There were about five sets of black and white curved sectional sofas with coffee tables in front facing the stage where Allura stood holding a microphone. 

"Good Evening everyone and welcome to _The Karaoke Battle!"_

Everyone clapped and Lance even had the audacity to whistle in excitement and Shiro saw him nudge at Keith and whisper something that made Keith smile. Shiro tried not to think about it too much and focus on what Allura was announcing.

"I'm pretty sure you're all excited as I am to start this game. But before that, I'd like to formally announce our judges for this evening."

Shiro looked around and saw his parents along with Lance's parents and Coran in one section of the room, occupying another sofa set. He smiled at his parents who waved at him. It was later soon revealed that the older adults were to be the judges of their event, suddenly Shiro found himself nervous. 

"To start off, I'd like for Shiro to join me here!" Lance was the one standing on the stage this time and he wiggled his eyebrows at his best friend. "Tonight, Shiro revealed that he was bisexual. Which was honestly the greatest news I've ever heard aside from my  _fiancée's_ sweet 'yes.' Said guy who charmed Shiro is his boyfriend and my new buddy, Keith." 

Keith just shook his head in amusement.

"So we all agreed for Shiro to kick off this night with a song perfect for him." Lance just couldn't resist one final jibe. "You could say the song was _written_ for him," he laughed.

What on Earth was Lance talking about? Shiro just glared at his best friend in a very confusing manner. They all agreed? Who was "all" ? Certainly Shiro wasn't included since he had no idea about that agreement whatsoever.

"Come up here, buddy!" Lance waved at him with much enthusiasm.

Not exactly knowing what he was supposed to do, Shiro just stood up from his seat and made his way on the stage. He stood beside Lance who handed him a different microphone.

"Blow them away!" Lance patted his shoulder excitedly. He pointed to the screen on the side that flashed the logo of _"The Karaoke Battle"_ copying the logo of _"The Voice."_ It was rather impressive and Shiro knew it was Allura who did it. No way Lance could do such a thing, he was amazing when it came to other things, but designing wasn't his forte.

He waited until the screen changed and music filled the air. He knew _this_ song. _Everyone_ knew this song. He glared at Lance who just stuck out his tongue at him while giving him a peace sign.

Shiro was going to kill Lance.

His best friend better keep one eye open while sleeping tonight because on the screen displayed:

_**I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross** _

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he made his way back to his place on the sofa, he saw Keith eying him, looking so damn amused while clapping his hands after Shiro's performance. He was so embarrassed Keith had to see all of _that_. What kind of friends thought it was hilarious to make him sing _that_ song just because he came out to them?

He shook his head and sat back in his place. He had fun singing the song, so really, no harm done. He grabbed one of the drinks that was on the table. He snorted to himself when he found out it was just soda. They couldn't just get drunk now, could they? His whole gang took karaoke seriously ever since their college days, and singing while drunk wasn't a thing they condoned. Glad they never changed. His friends were good people with the "right" priorities. 

He looked around and he saw Keith whisper something to Satsuki which made her giggle in delight. She kissed Keith on the cheek and he smiled in return. They were getting along way _too_  well than Shiro had expected, and he wasn't sure if he should take that as a good sign. He sighed and stared at his drink and began to swirl it. When he felt someone's presence, he looked up, surprised to see that Keith decided to join him. Shiro might have smiled a little bit too wide because it startled the new comer for a few seconds, but Shiro didn't give a damn.

"Hey," he smiled. "Fancy you joining me."

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. "You looked lonely. Figured you might need some company."

The truth that the statement held offended him. Keith couldn't just expose him like that. He was so used having his presence by his side and they weren't even here for two days. He _missed_ him after a few _minutes_ of separation, and not even a day. God, he sounded clingy.

"That's not true!" Shiro denied with a pout as he placed a hand on his chest.

His fake boyfriend just looked at him pointedly, obviously knowing he was talking rubbish. Keith was really good at figuring him out and it was a little bit frustrating because he couldn't even fool him at all since he was so damn observant. It was a blessing _and_ a curse.

"C'mon bring it in, you big baby." Keith spread his arms wide, inviting Shiro.

Shiro pursed his lips and then sighed in defeat as he leaned in for Keith to wrap his arms around him. His hands made their way on Keith's back to tighten their embrace. 

"There, there," Keith patted him affectionately.  

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shiro rested his head on Keith's shoulder. A smile playfully displayed on his face.

Keith chuckled and tried shrugging but didn't go full way considering Shiro was on his shoulder, proving it to be a rather difficult task. He whispered, "You played really well the part of a jealous lover. Almost fooled me, too." He chuckled softly.

The fact that Keith's lips brushed Shiro's ears and felt his breath tickling him, sent shivers down Shiro's spine. It was a sensation he felt before with his past girlfriends, but knowing Keith was the one who caused it, made him think twice.

He shouldn't even like it, but he did.

And it _sucked_.

"I don't do things half-assed, you know that." Shiro released himself too quickly from Keith's embrace in such a harsh manner that startled his friend. He began playing with his own hands, careful not to look at the Keith in the eyes for fear he might figure out that he wasn't putting on an act at all.

He could feel Keith staring at him, heck, he could feel everyone in the table were looking at them, most likely out of curiosity. Pidge eyed them most intently, looking like she was trying to figure things out in her head without getting too close with the couple to hear their conversation, observing their body language instead for clues.

Public display of affection wasn't a thing Shiro really thought much about, he knew and everyone who knew him were aware he was a hug machine and was very openly affectionate to people he cared about. Keith stopped giving a damn whenever Shiro hugged him in public, believing it was his fault for being adamant with wanting Keith to be comfortable with them. He looked so deprived and Shiro made sure to fix that. After their first one, Shiro made it his new mission in life to give Keith all the hugs he needed. It was always the younger one to pull away first, once he had had enough. Probably why he was confused as to why Shiro was the one who did it for the first time and not in a very graceful manner either. 

"I know," Keith said, his voice sounding strained. The playful tone gone. He straightened himself and faced the stage, his arms crossed and eyebrows knit in deep thought.

He looked so confused and hurt and Shiro wanted to make it go away, but he couldn't. He was about to say something but stopped himself before he could even do something that he would later on regret.

"Trouble in Love Paradise?" Pidge teased as he nudged Keith, eyebrows raising up and down. She seemed to have gotten closer to them while Shiro was lost in his thoughts.

Keith shook his head, his lips in a straight line. "Just thinking." His eyes darted on someone and they widened in realization. 

Shiro followed his gaze and saw Lance with his arms around Allura, pampering her with sweet kisses on the cheek. They looked so happy and adorable and Shiro wondered when would he be able to have that kind of relationship. He was staring at his friends intently, too busy holding an internal pity party for himself that he failed to notice that Keith was already facing him, not until he was tapped on the shoulder. 

Shiro blinked repeatedly, looking pointedly at Keith's hand.

Keith gave him a smile, small but enough to warm Shiro's chest with affection. "Lance told me if we win this thing, we get to have a day off from the schedule."

Again, Shiro blinked in confusion. 

When did Lance make that rule? When did he even say that? Was he even allowed to do that? Wasn't Allura in-charge of the schedule? 

Keith and Shiro were supposed to go on stage later with their chosen song and sing the hell out, but they didn't plan on winning exactly. They didn't really discuss it but it was an unspoken thing that they would just enjoy the event and not care at all about the results.

Unfortunately, Keith had other plans.

"Oh," was all he could say.

For some reason he had yet to find out, Keith was beaming at him. As if Shiro should be able to get whatever he was thinking. He was no mind reader, obviously. So he just smiled back at Keith, hoping that was enough as a response.

Keith looked hesitant as he looked around them, biting his lips. He leaned closer to Shiro and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

With that, Keith just quickly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Shiro frozen. What on Earth just happened? He slowly brought his hand to touch the cheek that Keith kissed. Suddenly, Shiro felt his cheek heat up.

_Oh god._

He couldn't process what just happened. Didn't have any idea what prompted Keith to do that.

Jealously. Keith sitting beside him. Hug. Shiro being upset. Keith looking dejected. Kiss.

The sensation of Keith's thin lips touching his cheek was so tender and just _so_ soft that it made Shiro want to melt in his place. It felt so innocent that he would love to feel those lips on his cheek again. It just screamed pureness, something he wasn't so used to. 

_What is happening?_

He buried his face in his hands to hide his crimson face.

It really _sucked_.

It sucked because he was having this inner turmoil, and Keith wasn't even aware of it, and the bastard just left him. This whole charade they were doing in front of people he cared about was affecting him too much. It shouldn't even feel this real but---

"For such an old married couple, why do you act like he just kissed you for the first time?" Pidge asked, interrupting his thoughts. "...on the cheek?" She asked as she nudged Shiro with that suggestive tone in her voice.

_Probably because it is, Pidge._

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat and faced his friend, still beet red. He faked a cough, hoping that would sort out his mind that had too many questions and too many realizations that would all end up with something he was trying to avoid this whole time.

Pidge was still smirking at him, looking at him like a teenage boy in high school experiencing his first crush. He wouldn't even argue with that because that was exactly how he was feeling at the moment and it was driving him nuts. 

"Keith...," He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of how to word his thoughts. "He, um... he doesn't usually do _that_. It's rare so I," He gulped. "I like to treasure those and count them as blessings. He's not really a PDA type of person. He liked to keep stuff private as much as possible." He added a laugh but then he stopped and buried his face in his hands once again. "Oh my god," he whispered to himself.

It wasn't technically a lie, so Shiro thought he did okay.

Pidge chuckled and patted his back.

"I am so entertained right now. This is so much better than the manga I've read." Pidge laughed, her hands on her stomach. "I'm honestly endeared at how much you love him, and Shiro...," Pidge sighed happily. Shiro looked up to see her grin. "I've never seen you this happy about a kiss before. Let alone a fairly innocent one."

"It's pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic." Shiro admitted with a frown.

Pidge shook his head. "Nah, it's great. I wish Keith could see how much you love him. I hope you tell him that every day though."

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him, you goober." Pidge rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face.

"I do?" He asked, not sure of what Pidge was talking about as his mind was still somewhere else, specifically a few minutes ago when Keith kissed him on the cheek. Shiro was definitely so not over it.

"Do you?" Pidge countered.

 

 

 

 

 

_The first time he met Keith was on a Tuesday._

_Keith was a shy guy. He was twenty minutes early on the night they were supposed to meet up at a restaurant near the hospital where they worked. Shiro approached him with caution and he hadn't had the faintest clue he would be meeting someone Asian---of Japanese descent even. His colleagues just gave him Keith's number so they could schedule a meetup, considering they had different schedules and departments, it was proving to be a bit difficult to meet up at work._

_Shiro was aware that Keith would be wearing red, as that was what his latest text read. True to his word, he was. He wore that same red leather jacket Shiro later soon found out had sentimental value._

_Keith's eyes widened when he saw Shiro approaching his table._

_"Sorry, am I too early?" He asked as he quickly checked his black wrist watch. "I got off work a bit earlier than planned. My client had to go somewhere so I couldn't keep their child with me without a guardian and---" The younger man was blabbering and then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed._

_Shiro took his time to observe the man in front of him. He was definitely younger than him by a year or two. Then again, Asians do tend to look younger than they were. Keith was looking flustered, probably because of the reason he just mentioned. The guy most likely didn't want to look too eager at the idea that he would finally have a place to stay._

_"Apologies, I'm not really good with socializing." He added quietly, shoulders sagged down. "There's a reason why I handle kids at work," he added an awkward laugh that turned into a cough._

_Shiro just took his seat in front of Keith in their reserved table and Keith started talking again. He found it so amusing, he hadn't even uttered a single word yet! And he said he wasn't good at socializing, he seemed to be doing quite just fine._

_"I promise I'm not messy or anything. I can do the laundry and I can cook," he began counting with his fingers, providing Shiro points that would make him consider Keith as his flatmate. "I'm allergic to dogs though," he added with a frown. "So if you have a dog, I'll try to stay away or I'll be full of rashes and that'll be terrible. Absolutely awful. I'll get sick and I won't be able to go to work and then I won't be able to pay rent. But I could help with the feeding. And--"_

_Shiro just smiled in amusement. Keith was nervous, even he could tell. The guy's hands were slightly trembling. Most people blabber nonstop to hide it but Keith was so flushed it was too obvious, and honestly, a little bit too endearing._

_"Keith..."_

_Keith abruptly stopped talking and looked at Shiro, "Yes?"_

_"I'm Shiro," He held out his hand for Keith to shake._

_The speech therapist just stared at his hand, looking hesitant for a moment until he sighed in relief and took his hand. "Keith. But you already know that," he chuckled._

  

 

 

 

 

The event continued and Shiro kept on checking his phone to see if Keith had replied to what he texted.

He hadn't.

It was making Shiro so antsy as Pidge and Allura were on stage singing _"Eye of the Tiger"_   by Survivor in such fake deep voices. However, they pulled it off. It was amazing with their matching bandanas on their heads, sponsored by Hunk, and war paints on their faces---a very Pidge addition---to complete their look.

As much as he'd like to pay attention and enjoy the whole thing with his friends, he just couldn't. Not when his flatmate just left him and was out there somewhere, probably lying on the cold hard ground with no one to help him.

Shiro shuddered at the mere thought. Keith wouldn't. Keith was an adult who was capable of taking care of himself and Shiro should trust him more. He sighed and his fingers moved again, constructing another text message to his missing fake boyfriend.          

> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:20PM**
> 
> Where are you? We haven't picked our song yet.
> 
> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:25PM**
> 
> Keith? Please answer me.        
> 
> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:26PM**
> 
> I'm worried. :(        

> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:26PM**
> 
> Buddy?
> 
> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:27PM**
> 
> Ooops. I mean, baby?  
>  HAHAHA I'm so funny. 
> 
> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:28PM**
> 
> I can't believe I'm laughing at my own jokes.  
>  And you're not even replying. 
> 
> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:29PM**
> 
> I sound like a clingy boyfriend.  
>  Ew.

The _ding!_ his phone made whenever someone replied made Shiro jump off his seat. He quickly scrolled down to see that Keith has indeed replied.

Finally!                

> **Keith Kogane**  
>  **11:30PM**
> 
> You are.

Shiro chuckled at the very short reply. He quickly sent a new message.            

> **Takashi Shirogane**  
>  **11:31PM**
> 
> Sorry, but seriously where are you?

He stared at his phone, waiting for Keith to message him back. A few seconds passed and he released a heavy sigh. It would probably take another twenty minutes for Keith to reply again. He looked around to his back only to be met by Keith's face who apparently was leaning towards him to whisper. 

Keith's eyes widened and stepped back a bit. Shiro had the same expression. 

_So close!_

"Sorry," Keith apologized quietly and then grabbed Shiro's arm. "C'mon." 

Shiro stood up and let himself be taken away. "Where are we going?"

 

 

 

 

 

Never in his entire life, Shiro had ever imagined that he would be inside a cramped storage room alone with Keith. It was hot and both of them were sweating and Shiro could even feel Keith breathing beside him. Oblivious to his struggles of keeping his face the normal shade, Shiro's flatmate just started unbuttoning his shirt in front of him.

Like. No. Big. Deal.

Good Lord. Someone help this man.

Giving Shiro a heart attack.

"K-Keith," Shiro gulped, hands forward in defense. He was definitely blushing now. He tried looking somewhere else that wasn't the pretty boy in front of him. He swallowed hard. "I think... you need to think more about this thoroughly. Don't you think this is going... going way too fast?"

They hadn't even admitted that they liked each other romantically! 

To think that _that_ kiss on the cheek from Keith would lead them to... to _this!_

Shiro wasn't prepared.

Heck, he hadn't even sorted out his feelings for Keith yet. He was aware that there was more to it. He had been slowly realizing that perhaps he truly had been carrying a torch for Keith... for _years_ without truly acknowledging it, mistaking it for something else like platonic love or unconditional love. He wasn't just endeared and fond with the younger man, it was something more and Pidge's comment that they acted like an old married couple hit him bad. That was just them being normal around each other, and if that was how people perceived them... then probably it was already something else.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked breathlessly, still undoing his buttons.

"You know...," Shiro started as he waved his hands aimlessly. "We can't do _this._ "

"Why not?" Keith finally looked up at him and his bangs were all over his face, looking flushed because of the heat, or at least Shiro would like to think so. "Just strip already." Keith snapped.

God. It was so damn attractive that Shiro didn't realize he stopped breathing. He could see Keith's collar bones perfectly from his angle and---

"Keith," Shiro gulped as he held onto Keith's arms to stop him for completely undoing all his buttons that might cause Shiro his early death. "Don't do this, please? We can't. Not right here. Not right _now_. I need to at least take you out to dinner first. If we're gonna do this for real, we have to do it right." He bit his lips as he stared into Keith's purple eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Do what right? Dude, why are you _blushing?_ " Keith widened his eyes.

Shiro copied the same gesture and placed a hand over his face. "You started it!"

"What do you mean I started it?"

"You were stripping in front of me! And you're pretty much trying to seduce me unconsciously---"

Keith's eyes widened even more upon realizing what Shiro was trying to say, his cheeks turned redder than before that it caused Shiro to do the same.

"DUDE! I'm... I-I'm not---" He stammered then he whispered, "I'm not going to..." he waved at their bodies and looked at Shiro pointedly. "We're not doing _that!_ Oh my god!" He immediately turned around, feeling embarrassed. His hands were balled up and he was shaking.

_What?_

"What?" Shiro asked as soon as he found his voice after that few seconds of shock. "If you're not going to...," he gulped. "... _you know_ , then what were you even doing? Because clearly you stripping in front of me in a cramped storage room and you telling me to strip can only mean that y---"

"I was telling you to change clothes! I brought you a shirt that would fit for our performance!" Keith cried out, still his back on Shiro, pointing at the clothes he brought that he placed on the top of a box.

_Oh._

"Oh," Shiro dumbly said.

Boy did he want to a bubble right now so he would just pop out and delete his existence. Forever.

Shiro shut his eyes in embarrassment as he grabbed the shirt that he recognized as his. "Please ignore what I just said a while ago." 

"Which one?" Keith asked as he completely stripped out of his shirt, still not facing Shiro.

God. Did Keith really want him to say it again? 

"The take you out to dinner thing." He quietly answered, the rest of the sentences that followed already implied, as he stripped himself and changed to his new shirt.

"Oh, o-okay," Keith croaked, his voice muffled by the shirt.

For a second there Shiro thought Keith sounded disappointed.

 

 

 

 

 

The bell boy, Alberto, was staring at Shiro. He looked scared the way his shoulders were hunched as if to protect himself. The cardiologist would never do anything to the poor kid. He looked at the boy closely and he was frail and young, this was probably his first job too.

"Thanks, Alberto. You've been such a great help." Keith smiled softly at the younger boy in uniform, two guitars in hands.

"Y-you're welcome," he smiled shyly, cheeks so red. _"Buena suerte!"_ He added in Spanish with such enthusiasm that made Shiro smile even though it was addressed to Keith. The kid was adorable, he couldn't even hate the guy for crushing on his friend.

" _Muchas gracias_ ," Keith replied in perfect Spanish accent.

The kid beamed. He  _beamed_ at Keith as if Keith was the Greek God Apollo who rode his golden chariot dragging the sun across the skies every single day, bringing light into the world.

He nodded and waved goodbye, leaving Keith and Shiro alone backstage.

There were two electric guitars. The sight of them made Shiro smile at how fitting the colours were to both men. One was a [black and white Fretlight FG-521](http://www.gearnuts.com/images/items/1800/FG521BK-xlarge.jpg), black being the dominant colour and another identical one with [red as its dominant colour](http://whammyguitars.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/TE_RED_821-1778-thickbox.jpg). They looked pretty common, as most guitarists usually owned the same ones, but still, they were beautiful.

Keith handed him the black one carefully, making sure he didn't drop it. Guitars were expensive and they didn't bring enough pocket money to pay for them in case they got damaged.

"I reckon black is more your colour."

Shiro rolled his eyes in amusement, taking the guitar. "Oh, piss off. As if I even had a choice to begin with. You just wanted the red one so bad."

"Baby, you know me so well," Keith teased as he strapped the red guitar into him, a chuckle escaping his lips.  

"I didn't know you were _this_ competitive," Shiro teased back, while tugging a wisp of hair on Keith's face.

Keith just gave him a very knowing smile and his eyes were full of determination.

Allura announced how amazing Hunk and Lance's performance with their song _"I Will Survive"_ by Gloria Gaynor. Too bad they weren't there to see their performance as they were too busy preparing for theirs. Pidge would have it recorded anyway so Shiro didn't think it was that much of a waste. 

"I've always been competitive. I was part of the track team in high school. It runs in my blood. I have to win competitions. And let me tell you, kind sir," he looked at Shiro and smirked. "I've won all my games."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, that and I was also part of a band back in college." Keith just nonchalantly dropped the bomb, his focus back on his guitar.

Shiro softly slapped him. "What the hell? You could've mentioned that first!"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind."

That just made Shiro roll his eyes in disbelief. "Of course it did. We're going to play electric guitars and sing on stage in front of the crowd--with me worrying we're going to embarrass ourselves---why on Earth would you even mention _that_  you were in a band first when _clearly_ , being in the track team was more important."

Keith just smiled at him mischievously and then he cupped Shiro's face and patted it softly. "You worry too much, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart._

Shiro wasn't going to lie but that almost made his heart stop. _Almost_. Well, alright. It _did_ stop but only for a second. 

"Look," Keith sighed as he--for some odd reason--began playing with Shiro's earlobe. It was beginning to feel all ticklish, but he tried not to show it for fear that Keith might actually stop. He liked the sensation, it was soothing. Sue him for not wanting it to stop anytime soon. Keith wasn't even looking at him, rather he was looking on the floor--while still playing with Shiro's earlobe. "I'm nervous so it really slipped my mind, okay?"

Shiro just nodded.

"Things like performing on stage just gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Heebie-jeebies? What are you? Five?" Shiro laughed at Keith's choice of words.

Keith just glared at him and Shiro made a mistake to look at his friend's hand that was connected to his ears. He could see the very second Keith realized what he was doing when his eyes widened. He quickly stopped and brought his hand back to his side.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Anxiety problems. I tend to touch things when I---"

_Oh._

"It's okay. You can touch my earlobes anytime." Shiro smiled.

Keith looked at him like he was out of his mind, then slowly turned into disgust. "Is this your weird kink? I'm not quite sure I approve of it. We need to have a serious discussion regarding this."

"What? No!" Shiro scoffed. "I'll have you know that---"

"Thank you," Keith cut him off with an awkward smile. He looked at Shiro for quite a while until he opened his mouth again to ask a question. "Is your singing good?"

Shiro made a face. _Really? You're asking me that now?_

"Keith, you heard me sing a while ago. I think I'm okay. Not stellar but, so-so." He shrugged. 

Keith nodded. "Fair enough. I was actually quite worried I'd have to carry you with my voice, but you sounded good---decent even. I used to be the second voice in our band. Not quite _stellar_ either," he paused to smirk at Shiro at the use of his own term. "...but good enough." He said the last part too quickly and coughed to change the subject before Shiro could have the opportunity to pry even further. "I assume you know how to play the guitar?"

"Seriously?" The older man let out in disbelief. This was twice in a row already!

"What? It's a serious question."

"You're asking me that now with my guitar strapped to my body? Really?"

Keith covered his mouth to chuckle. He softly punched Shiro's bicep. "I'm just messing with you. Lighten up, man."

"Performing on stage gives me the heebie-jeebies." Shiro mocked.

"Oh, come on!" Keith cried out with his hands in the air.

Shiro laughed and noticed something. "You gonna tie up your hair into a ponytail?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I was." Keith instantly brought his hand into his pocket and fished out a black band. "Thanks for reminding me. Having long hair can be quite a pain. I don't want to feel too icky with all the head bobbing, sweat and all that."

"We wouldn't want that." Shiro offered his hand so Keith could hand the band to him, which he did with a knowing smile.

He hadn't done this in a while, last time he did was when Keith was reading a book and his hair was just all over the place. It was a pain to see the younger man constantly tuck his hair behind his ear every five minutes. So, of course, Shiro took the liberty of tying Keith's hair without mentioning it. He literally just stood up from his seat, grabbed a hair tie and approached Keith to tie his hair as quietly as possible. It surprised his friend at first, but didn't do nor say anything to Shiro to stop. He just muttered a soft "Thank you" once Shiro was done. 

"Remind me to cut my hair when we get back," Keith quietly said.

"Hmm, I dunno, babe. I quite like it this long," Shiro pouted, finishing Keith's ponytail.

Shiro loved Keith's hair. Every year Keith would just have it trimmed to its usual length, which was just slightly above the shoulder, never letting it grow too long or trimmed too short. 

Keith just hummed in return.

"Done." Shiro patted Keith's shoulder and the younger man turned around, looking so fresh and handsome, it was utterly unfair. Perhaps Keith being Apollo wasn't that much of a stretch after all. "Handsome as always," he felt a smile tugging his lips.

The disbelief in Keith's eyes was something Shiro found to be quite amusing. It seemed like he was about to call out Shiro on his lies, but instead, he snorted. "Thanks. Flattery won't get you anywhere, babe. We're already sleeping on the same bed. In case you forgot." Keith looked so smug about it that it made Shiro stare at him incredulously.       

> **_Keith - ||_ **  
>  **_Shiro - |_ **

Shiro just gaped, completely at loss for words. Didn't even have a comeback---at all. "Keith, you are really scandalous!"

Laughter filled the air and Shiro couldn't help but join his friend.

A carefree Keith was one of Shiro's favourites. He was usually so guarded, his walls up too high that most people wouldn't even bother breaking them because they were too strong. Not Shiro though. He  _climbed_  over Keith's wall, and that was how they got to this point in their relationship. Honestly, Keith was such a great guy if only people would take time to get to know him and let him be at ease. Shiro might not know a lot of things from Keith's past before they became flatmates, but knowing Keith was willingly happily sharing his present and future with Shiro was more than enough.

"Alright, so just a few reminders before we head out there for battle." Keith stared into Shiro's eyes and he could've sworn there was fire burning in them. "We're going to win this shit and let them know we take things seriously. Show them who's boss...-ses."

Shiro laughed and then nodded. "Right."

"The key to winning this kind of contest, aside from hitting the right notes, is basically audience impact."

"Audience impact?"

"Yeah," Keith nodded, moving closer to Shiro. "Usually back when I was in the band, the things that made the people go wild were..."

Keith continued to whisper and Shiro wasn't even sure if he could pull off half of the things Keith mentioned. He could try, he guessed. He probably would be bad at it, but then again they could just win with their voices. But he was sure Keith didn't want that and want him to put more effort. But seriously? Smashing the guitar? Sure, it looked great on music videos but there was no way he was smashing any guitars just for them to win. In fact, it might even have the opposite effect. Lance might let it go but somewhere out there, someone loved playing this black guitar he was holding and he didn't want to cause such sadness to someone who did nothing wrong. He could probably try the guitar neck spin, though he could see choking himself in the process.

Keith was mad. Shiro hoped he didn't smash someone else's guitar back in college.

"I want to win this, Shiro. I want. To sleep. All day." Keith looked at him as if losing wasn't an option for them.

Shiro swallowed a lump in his throat.

_Oh boy. Here goes nothing._

"And for our last performance, give it up for our next power couple, Shiro and Keith!" Allura's voice through the microphone echoed throughout the whole room. There was excitement in her voice, as if their performance was the highlight of the evening that everyone had been waiting for. "Or as I'd like to call them: Sheith!"

"Did she just call us shit?" Keith asked, slightly offended as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think she said Sheith," clarified Shiro with a fond smile on his face, emphasizing on the _"th"_ sound. He didn't peg Allura to be the type to make a portmanteau out of anything---at all. 

"What the hell is a Sheith?" 

"Shiro and Keith combined."

"Oh," Keith chuckled. "I was actually thinking we should be Keiro instead of Sheith, you know? Has more edge. Even sounds Japanese."

The whole idea that Keith even thought of a portmanteau for them was beyond Shiro. He seemed to have thought about it too, judging by how Keith had his hand under his chin, probably contemplating whether or not he would have to talk to Allura about their change of couple name.

"Well that's cute, too, and so is Sheith. I think either is fine." 

Their conversation was cut short when Allura called out their attention. She was standing right in front of them backstage, hands on her hips clearing not liking what she was seeing, which was Shiro and Keith still not stepping out there on the stage. Her expressions softened when she noticed the guitars and their changed of clothes. She clasped her hands together with glee and beamed at them. 

"You guys are taking this seriously!" 

"We are." Keith nodded showing his clenched fist of determination.

"Wonderful! Now go go go!" She pushed them both out to the stage with no sign of difficulty. Allura had been such a strong woman ever since Shiro and her first met back in college. She frequented the gym so it wasn't much of a shock when he found out she could carry him in her arms without breaking a sweat---bridal style (it was a dare Shiro would like to forget because of how embarrassed he was). 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

A very loud voice screamed out that caused Shiro and Keith to turn their heads to the audience, to find out who was the one causing such a racket. They had to stop setting up their guitars on stage just to see that it came from someone who was standing, his hands on his head in disbelief.

It was Lance. _Of course_ , it was Lance.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked out loud. "What is up with all those..." He pointed at their instruments as if it personally offended them. "...guitars?" He showed them a very disgusted face.

Bless Allura for stopping her  _fiancé_ as she joined him back in their table.

As soon as Lance has quiet downed, Shiro took a glance at his right side and saw Keith---in his ponytail---sporting a black Nirvana shirt with that yellow smiley, sleeves rolled up a little (probably by 2 folds judging by its thickness) to showcase more of his well-defined arms. If there was one thing Shiro knew, Keith had a pretty boy face but his body wasn't lanky, not even one bit---driving a Harley did that to guys like Keith. He even wore ripped pants to complete that whole bad boy guitarist look, wearing his favourite red Converse high tops. 

Keith really knew how to dress.

Shiro, on the other hand, was wearing his black sleeveless AC DC shirt---the one where he cut off the sleeves at one point because Keith got so tired of him. _"Just cut it off if you're just going to keep rolling it up all the way to the top!"_ It had been the best decision of his life. The shirt was perfect during summers, and well, perfect if he wanted to look like a rock star for a night.

"Shiro, wait!" Keith quickly approached him, showing him a black eyeliner pen. 

"Is that mine?" Shiro gasped while pointing at the offending object.

"Yeah, now don't move." Keith cupped Shiro's face and tiptoed for easier access to Shiro's eyes.

A squeal came out of Pidge's mouth. She quickly covered his mouth with her hands and held out a peace sign for apology. "Sorry! Don't mind me! Carry on..."

Shiro just blinked his eyes in confusion at the younger woman and blushed at how it could possibly have looked like from their seats. Keith paid no mind whatsoever. He was focused on getting his job done. He carefully traced an outline of his eye and quickly did the other one, Shiro did not miss the feeling of Keith drawing a wing. 

"Perfect." Keith marveled at his own work, hands folded across his chest looking so damn proud. "I should've been a make-up artist."

"Stop flirting already and get on with it!" Satsuki shouted and winked at Keith when he turned around. "You can do it, my darling!"

Keith nodded at her, a glint of pride in his eyes. He turned back to Shiro and showed him his balled up fist. Shiro couldn't understand why Keith was showing him his fist, so he tilted his head to the right. Then it hit him.

"Oh. Fist bump." Shiro chuckled as he returned the fist.

"Grandpa," Keith rolled his eyes as he smiled. He went back to his position in front of his own mic stand. He adjusted it down to his level so it would be easier, once he was satisfied, he looked at Shiro and nodded.

Game time.

Keith suggested the song and Shiro had never agreed instantly about a song choice before. It was perfect. He knew all the lyrics by heart, but this would be his first time singing it in front of a crowd with someone while playing an instrument. Hopefully,  **[Bon Jovi's " _You Give Love A Bad Name"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9tKwSboJeg)**   would be a breeze.

In fact, he was more excited to hear Keith sing. He was getting nervous just by thinking about it. What if Keith actually sucked? Shiro wouldn't actually mind if they sounded bad, it was more of the enjoyment of karaoke after all, but Keith was so determined to win. He was second voice back in his band, so he probably had a good singing voice. It was killing him. They had been living together for two years and not once did he hear Keith sing at all---or hum a tune. Could it be he had an awful time when he was still in the band? Did he have bad memories that he wanted to forget? Could that be the reason why it slipped his mind telling Shiro about it?

No. Now wasn't the time to think about Keith's past. He had a lot of time for that in the future. Right now, they had to win.

Shiro took a deep breath, mustering up all of the confidence that was left in him and sang a cappella. "Shot through the heart. And you're to blame..."

"Darling, you give love a bad name...," Keith finished, looking at him with a smile and adding a wink that caused a very flustered Shiro.

Keith sounded... good. So good. His voice wasn't too deep, no. He was a tenor but Shiro was sure he wasn't even a _high_ tenor. His voice was perfect for those rock music that had a lot of high notes. Boy, now Shiro was excited if Keith could belt those. 

Keith started strumming his guitar for the first solo like he owned it, arms flexing as his elbows stayed in place while his fingers did the job. Striking all the right notes of the chord with ease. He looked so natural with a guitar that Shiro felt dumb that he had never thought of pairing the two before. It was like he was born to be a guitarist. Keith looked at him and nodded, signaling him to join the part where the second guitarist would come in. And he did. 

Shiro found himself smiling as he and Keith played the intro of the song together, bobbing their heads in perfect synchronization. 

"Alright!" Keith mouthed at him, probably enjoying how good they sounded.

"An angel's smile is what you sell. You promise me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold on me. When passion's a prison, you can't break free," Shiro sang the first verse with a big smile on his face. He felt good. He sounded good.

"Wohoooo!!! GO SHIRO!!" Lance whistled. "That's my man!"

"Whoooaaa! You're a loaded gun! Yeah..." Keith sang with a smirk glancing at Shiro. He sang with such a husky---strangely suggestive---voice. He noticed his older sister fanning herself in the audience, enjoying Keith's display of prowess. It was like Keith was a different person on stage. It wasn't weird, just... strangely refreshing from his usual I'd-like-to-be-left-alone self. "Whoa! There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done!"

"Shot through the heart! And you're to blame!" They both sang together only to notice that even their audience sang along with them. Pidge had her phone up, recording every bit while singing her heart out with them. "You give love a bad name! I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name. And you give looooooove...."

They looked at each other with a smile to deliver the final line. "....A bad name." 

Keith took over the second verse. "Paint your smile on your lips. Blood red nails on your fingertips," he even showed and wiggled his fingers just to prove a point and it made Shiro chuckle in delight. Keith looked over at him indicating his turn.

"A school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye." Shiro couldn't help but feel shocked at how much he could relate to their song. Keith was _shy_. Keith's _first kiss_ on his cheek was to say _goodbye_.

Oh god. Did Keith choose this song on purpose? It was hitting him in all the right buttons tonight. He took a chance to look at his flatmate and he saw Keith approaching him while still playing his guitar. He stopped a few inches from Shiro and turned towards Shiro's mic and began singing the second refrain so close to his face, he could see Keith's hair on his neck. Shiro swallowed hard, feeling sweat forming on his forehead. 

_Holy shit. What is happening?!_

"Whoooaaa! You're a loaded gun!" Keith eyed him, telling him something and that was when he figured out what Keith wanted. So he sang the next lines with him, leaning to the microphone---almost cheek to cheek with Keith. "Whoa! There's nowhere to run. No one can save me. The damage is done!" The smile on Keith's face when he joined him clearly said that he was satisfied and very pleased.

_So close. So, so close._

The second chorus was louder than ever as everyone in the room---including the staffers on duty that night---sang along with them. It just sounded beautiful as the voices filled the room. It was amazing, the crowd singing with them was probably one of the greatest feelings Shiro had ever felt. He felt like he was on top of the world. He felt like he could defeat anything that came his way. He felt... powerful. Adrenaline rushing through him on full power.

He smiled so wide as he looked at Keith, hoping he was feeling the same way. 

Then the guitar solo came and Keith took charge of that because there was no way Shiro could pull that off. Keith slid down, knees on the floor still facing Shiro as he did a long guitar solo and it just took Shiro's breath away. Bobbing his head, ponytail already a mess but showing no care. Sweat slowly trickling down on his cheeks and Keith just looked so... gorgeous and hot at the same time. He looked so engrossed with his guitar that Shiro felt slightly annoyed when those eyes should've been fixed on him.

The sudden feeling of need to touch Keith's face was too strong to ignore that he didn't know what came over him as he placed his hand under Keith's chin and slowly tilted it up to face him. Their eyes locked and Keith was slowly getting up from the floor, eyes never leaving Shiro's. Keith was still playing, he didn't even let Shiro's interruption disrupt him from their performance. Shiro started leaning in, Keith's purple eyes holding him hostage for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. Those lips were just inviting Shiro in, as if begging to be kissed. Lips like Keith's were the type that should be kissed softly all the time. It amazed him how no one had ever tried being in a relationship with the younger man---no one even dared to kiss those lips. It seemed absurd and impossible, and yet it was the truth.

Keith stayed still, but those eyes darted quickly towards his lips only to come back up to Shiro's eyes looking... _scared_. 

"Holy shit." He heard Pidge gasp. "Allura are you seeing this?!"

"I am, Pidge. I AM. CALM DOWN!"

"He's going in for the kill, man! He's going in!" Hunk's panic voice added.

Satsuki sputtered obscenities out loud in Japanese. Shiro could only catch  _"Fucking brother."_

Shiro's eyes widened in realization and quickly leaned away, turning back to his microphone stand. He blinked repeatedly, trying to calm his down his heart that was beating so wildly, as if it wanted to escape his chest. He licked his lips nervously. Oh god. What was he even trying to do?

What saved him was the bridge of the song. It was perfect for crowd interaction. So he signaled everyone to stand up. It was the perfect distraction. He brought his hands up and clapped on top of his head while singing "Shot through the heart. And you're to blame!" To Shiro's relief, they all followed.

"This is a karaoke battle! Not a fricking concert!" Lance shouted but he still joined in nonetheless because Allura was enjoying herself too much.

That seemed to have made Keith functional again as he copied Shiro. He looked relieved and he started smiling again as they sang the last bit of the chorus with the crowd. As soon as Keith strummed his guitar for the last time, Shiro pulled him in so they both could take a bow. Everyone applauded at their wonderful performance. There were whistles and a few shouts of "Encore! Encore!"

Keith looked so tired, sweat covering his face but he was beaming and he turned his head to beam at Shiro. He rested his head on the older man's shoulder and just chuckled. 

"Amazing," he said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry about a while ago," Shiro whispered as he leaned his cheek towards Keith's head.

"S'okay, I knew you were doing that for audience impact," Keith gave him a small smile. "It worked too."

"Right. Audience impact. Of course. I knew I chose a smart boyfriend." Shiro forced himself to smile at the younger man who had no idea.

 

  

 

 

 

 

It was too quiet, save for the low humming of the air conditioner in the room. Shiro slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. He blinked repeatedly to get rid of the drowsiness and breathed out heavily. It was probably five in the morning, his assumption was proven right when he looked at the bedside table and the alarm clock read 5:15AM.

Too early.

The curtains were down so he couldn't tell if the sun was already up since it was still very dark in the room. And cold. Dark and cold.

He looked at the person beside him. Keith was facing him, eyes closed, looking at peace wearing his comfortable cupcake patterned pyjamas that Shiro gave him on his birthday this year (Keith really liked pyjamas and Shiro found that so endearing). There was about half a meter of distance between them, which was pretty understandable. It was a huge bed after all. Not that Shiro was expecting them to cuddle in bed some time at night. Nope. Not at all. 

Keith was a peaceful sleeper, he found out. It was their first time sleeping in the same bed so this was news to him. Not that Keith looked like he was a messy sleeper, but he didn't move much at night and the comforter was still covering him neatly. He just stared at his friend and he realized that Keith actually tied his hair in a ponytail when sleeping, most likely to avoid his long hair going all over the place.

Shiro found himself smiling at that.

He felt the sudden urge to brush a few strands of hair away from Keith's face but stopped himself. 

God.

Yesterday evening's happenings suddenly flooded his mind and he flushed just thinking about it. They won. They had a day all to themselves today while the rest of the gang were to proceed with their daily activities. 

He began tossing and turning, embarrassed at the idea that he thought Keith wanted to make out with him inside the storage room. He even had the audacity to think about kissing him during his guitar solo (bless he didn't!)---on stage! When did Shiro become so lewd when it came to Keith? This was a new territory for him and if he was just being honest, he didn't even detest the idea at all. He looked at Keith again and his eyes wandered towards his lips and _oh god_.

_This is so bad._

Suddenly, Keith's lips began to move and Shiro couldn't stop staring.

"Will you stop staring at me?" Keith said groggily, eyes still closed.

"I... I wasn't!" Shiro lied, heart beating so fast, embarrassed that he got caught.

"Then stop moving, you're shaking the bed." Keith continued, not bothering to open those eyes to reprimand him. Then he turned around, his back facing Shiro. His ponytail on full view.

The older man frowned.

"Keith...," Shiro bit his lips.

"Go back to sleep, babe," Keith grumbled sleepily. 

"Keith, I..." Shiro tried again, his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he felt the need to say... _something._

Keith sighed and turned to face Shiro again, he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Shiro, waiting for him to continue. But Shiro just stared back at those purple eyes which could probably read what he was feeling.

"Keith, I think..." he started, finding himself having difficulty to breathe. 

Keith just waited patiently.

"I think I kinda... like--"

Keith blinked slowly, sleepiness almost taking over him.

"...like the idea of us not doing anything today," he finished lamely, feeling dejected for some reason. 

What was he going to say anyway? Was he going to confess to Keith? 

Good Lord. 

Keith just smiled sleepily at him and took out his right hand to tap Shiro's cheek mindlessly. "I know, I know. S'why I wanted us..." 

Then he just went back to sleep instantly, no longer fighting against it. The weight of his hand on Shiro's cheek settled, as if it belonged there. Shiro smiled weakly at his sleeping flatmate and slowly took Keith's hand off his cheek and held it. He interlaced them carefully and he was surprised to see that Keith squeezed his hand. He was too shocked at the gesture that he glanced back at Keith and saw that he was still sleeping, as if pretending he didn't do what he just did. Maybe he was aware, maybe he wasn't. But Shiro looked at their interlaced hands again and just smiled to himself.

Yeah, he was definitely sure this time about his feelings.

"Stop smiling like an idiot." Keith's voice suddenly filled the morning air, startling Shiro once again for the nth time.

He would've won the Olympics with how quick he turned his head towards his friend, expecting him to have his eyes closed. But no, Keith's eyes were opened and he was staring at Shiro.

"What?" Keith asked, a smile slowly creeping on his face.

Confidence suddenly bursting in him, he stared back into those eyes and took a deep breath.

"I like you."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooopies 8D My hand slipped for that cliffhanger HAHHAHAHA


	7. Better Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here. It's finally here and I don't wanna say I'm sorry again for updating so late but yanno how it is in the real world. Gotta milk the cows and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this one! :D

_Keith was on his way back to his office after having lunch with Shiro, when suddenly he couldn't feel his lucky red pen on his left breast pocket, where it usually was._

_He blinked and looked around, trying to see if it fell on his way back. Then he remembered that Shiro borrowed it during lunch and had forgotten to return it. He shook his head at how forgetful his flatmate was. Although he knew how much Shiro would like to have it for himself because_ it seemed to never run out of ink, Keith!

_He chuckled to himself. It wouldn't hurt to buy one for his friend if he liked it that much. It was better than trying to sneakily steal it from him._

_It would only take him a couple of minutes to go back, and he still had enough time before he had to drive to his next client._ _He was about to turn around a corner where Shiro's office was located, when he heard voices. He stopped in his tracks when he recognized a familiar voice._

_"What?"_

_It was Shiro's. He sounded shocked and a little bit apprehensive for some reason._

_"I'm saying you should stop hanging around with Kogane."_

_The other voice he couldn't recognize. He only knew Shiro and Dan from the cardiology department. He didn't really like mingling with people, except those who hang out with Shiro, and that was basically just... Dan._

_"And why not?" Shiro asked._

_"He's bad news, Shirogane. Wouldn't want to associate myself with the likes of him if I were you. Haven't you heard? "_

_"Heard about what?"_

_There was a pause. That was the time Keith decided to take a peek who was the other one talking. He slowly moved to the side to see that the person Shiro was talking to was some doctor he didn't recognize at all. He frowned at his lack of social skills._

_"Someone said he's involved with illegal things."_

_Keith's eyes widened._

_"What? What do you mean? He's a speech pathologist."_

_"Well, he's more than that. He's got a lot under his belt. I looked over his résumé. He had a year of med school in Karolinska Institute---in Sweden. Then transferred to the University of Cambridge and finally to Oxford. He's a graduate of Family Medicine but later on studied to be an SLP. George said when he was interviewed, he liked dealing with children more."_

_Shiro sighed. "I know all of that already. Keith told me so. Kids calm him down, and said they were fun and easier to deal with than adults._

_"But don't you find it odd how he kept transferring to different schools?"_

_"That doesn't really say anything. Maybe he just didn't like the program and went to another one? It happens." Shiro guessed._

_"No. It's not like that at all, Shirogane. Those schools are the best med schools in all of Europe. Everyone would be dying to be in those schools, and he had been in them, acting like he can just throw away those opportunities like it comes to him every day."_

_"So? Keith's smart that he can afford to go to those schools. I don't see what your problem here is, aside from you being jealous of him."_

_The other doctor snickered. "You don't really get it, do you? What's bothering me, even more, is that apparently before going here, he's been employed in different countries---including Russia. He stays there for just a year and moves on to the next, like clock work. Don't you think that's highly suspicious? It's exactly after a year. It's like someone's hiring him and---"_

_"Where are you getting with this, Dale?" Shiro cut him off, sounding tired. "Lunch break's almost over."_

_"What I'm trying to say is, someone has seen him at night go into somewhere suspicious. There's a rumour going around that him being an SLP is just to cover what he really does at night. And that's being a hired doctor in the global underworld. That would explain him hopping from country to country. He can't stay in one place or he'll get caught. We're talking about people with big titles here. People with power in the upp--"_

_"Are you saying that Doctor Kogane is basically treating criminals at night?"_

_"What time does he arrive home, Shirogane?" the other doctor challenged._

_Shiro didn't answer._

_"Exactly."_

_"They're just rumours." Shiro said after a moment of silence. "That's what they are. Rumours. I can't believe you'd believe something as ridiculous as that."_

_The other one scoffed. "See, rumours start from something. And I'm telling you that your flatmate, if you even call each other that, is not as clean as you think. Those hands have touched stuff we wouldn't even dare to. Some even said he'd go for the higher classes and su--"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you know what's good for you, Dale." Shiro cut him off, sounding pissed._

_Keith took a deep breath, not knowing he was holding it in._

_The other doctor, Dale apparently was his name (Keith needed to remember him just in case), just snorted. "He's got you wrapped around his finger. How could you even manage to live with someone as secretive as him?" He paused for a while and gasped. "He's sleeping with you, isn't he?" He laughed like he just hit the jackpot. "You? Doctor Takashi Shirogane sleeping with a filthy doctor from who knows where."_

_"That's none of your business."_

_The laughing stopped. "So it's true then? You're not even denying it. You---pretty much the face of the cardiology department---likes another kind of hole. An asshole. At first, I didn't believe it, because I thought you wouldn't sink that low for some cheap ass like---," He abruptly stopped and suddenly he sounded like he was choking._

_Keith took that chance to take a peek once again and saw that Shiro had the other guy pinned on the wall by the collar and Shiro looked really, really murderous._

_"You can talk shit about me all day for all I care," Shiro gritted his teeth, his face a few inches away from the other guy who looked like he was seeing his worst fears. "...but don't you dare talk shit about Keith Kogane because that man is the kindest person I have ever met. You don't know anything about him, so I suggest you keep your cakehole shut. And for your information, we are not fucking each other, but if the three of us were the last people on Earth, I would choose Keith in a heartbeat and leave you to rot in hell. College friends be damned."_

_Keith covered his mouth to hide the sound of his gasp, looking away and leaning his back on the wall._

_He has never seen Shiro that mad before. The older man always seemed calm and always ready to give anyone a friendly smile. This Shiro... this Shiro was very different and Keith was scared. He quickly walked as quietly as he could back to his office with his heart pounding so fast._

 

 

 

 

 

_What the hell?_

The words that came out of Shiro's mouth was something Keith couldn't process, couldn't even begin to truly acknowledge it in the first place. He was sleepy and it was ass o'clock in the morning, so he shouldn't be held accountable for what he would say. Exactly why he resorted to just staring into his friend's grey eyes intently, trying to figure out what was the context of the sudden _confession_.

If Keith could even call it that.

_I like you._

What the shit? What does _that_ even mean?

Platonically?

For something so simple of a sentence, Keith felt dumb.

"I like you, too?" he replied, sounding so unsure of what he was saying, but he was definitely awake now. He furrowed his eyebrows and added, "I thought we have already established this though? You wouldn't have accepted me as a flatmate if you didn't at least like me by a fraction, right?"

Shiro just stared at him as if his heart just shattered into a million pieces. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment as if trying to restrain himself from saying something he would later on regret. "Right. Of course." Shiro forced a smiled. "I'm just...," he paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "...gonna go and pee."

Without looking back at Keith, Shiro swung his legs to the side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

Why did Keith suddenly feel so bad?

Did Keith read it wrong?

He gathered the comforter and wrapped himself with it and began rolling on the bed until he became a giant burrito. He stopped and looked at the ceiling, staring at it like it would magically give him answers. Like God would just come down and flick him on the forehead and say _"You stupid ass."_

Keith scrunched up his nose. Nope. God wouldn't say such an obscene word. Keith quietly chuckled to himself, but it faded as soon as it surfaced. 

Shiro liked Keith, and so did he.

They were friends for god's sake. It was a no-brainer. Although, it was nice to be reminded once in a while that someone did, because Keith had the tendency to forget that he was worthy of being someone's friend, despite his closed-off personality.

Shiro had expressed so many times that he liked Keith. He even said the same thingback when they were sitting in the hammock talking about how Keith wasn't sure yet of his sexuality---not that he actually even thought of it (He hadn't. He literally had no time for that).

So why did Shiro seem so upset?

Keith replied. Shouldn't he be happy that the feeling was mutual? 

He wouldn't even agree to go with Shiro to Cuba if Keith hated him.

Not knowing what was off with his friend was giving him a headache, and it was way too early in the morning to be even thinking about important things. Keith shook his head. Something was, indeed, off. He knit his eyebrows as he thought more deeply about Shiro and his weird behaviour. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next thing Keith knew, he was making out with the carpeted floor, most likely sporting a wonderful red bump on his forehead judging by his unglamorous descent from their bed.

"Keith, I heard some noise! Are you---," Shiro called out in panic, most likely getting out of the bathroom as quickly as he could right after he heard a loud _thump_. "Keith, where are you?" there came a loud sigh next and a soft chuckle followed. Keith could only assume Shiro found him on the floor on the right side of their bed. "Why are you on the floor, little burrito?"

Keith just groaned in pain.

 _Pain_ at Shiro's ridiculous attempt of stupid pet names. The guy needed to knock it off. They were alone and they had no one to fool, so Keith's name would've sufficed. Or "dude" or "bro" or whatever it was guys used to address each other.

"C'mon, let's get you back up." Shiro offered his hand and Keith just stared at him, cheeks still glued to the floor.   

 

Shiro's acting like nothing happened. Or rather, he was acting like it wasn't a big deal just like Keith had thought. He almost planted the idea that Shiro was liking him _romantically_ , which was absolutely bizarre in its own way. Thank god he stopped himself because it would've been embarrassing to have the wrong assumption.

_Platonic like_ was something Keith could handle. He smiled to himself at the thought. So, Shiro wasn't mad at him for misunderstanding then. He felt relieved. He didn't know what to do if Shiro got mad at him for misinterpreting his "confession."

"And what if I want to stay here all day?" 

"And what? Waste the big comfy bed here to sleep on?" Shiro asked incredulously. 

"God dammit," Keith clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You right."

The older man laughed and then helped the younger man to go back to their bed. As soon as they were both settled, Shiro adjusted himself on his side to get more comfortable, moving a bit to give Keith more space. He stopped, however, to look over at Keith who was still wrapped in their comforter.

"Is it safe to assume you're not getting out of that?" Shiro asked, a glint of fondness in his eyes.

"I don't know. Do you want to join my burrito?" Keith asked.

The way the brunette replied without hesitation made Shiro laugh. "Nah, you can keep it. It's not that cold anyway. Plus, you seem like you don't even want me to join you." He poked Keith's side, or at least what he _thought_ was Keith's side. He smiled for a while and breathed in and out. "Goodnight, Keith."

Keith just hummed back in acknowledgment.

Their plan was to sleep all day after all, and it wasn't even six in the morning yet. Keith closed his eyes to bring himself back to dreamland. After what felt like an eternity, he opened them again because he couldn't get the weird nagging feeling inside him.

"Shiro?" He called out as quietly and softly as he could, looking up at the ceiling because he didn't think he had the nerve to face his friend.

If Shiro was already asleep, then Keith would let it go. If he wasn't...

"Hmmm?" came his flatmate's reply.

_God dammit._

Keith gulped. 

"I want you to know that I like you, too. Very much," he started, hoping his voice wasn't shaking of nervousness. "I'm sorry if I'm being redundant. I know I've already told you that a while ago, but I thought of repeating it again in case it wasn't clear. Shiro," he paused to take a deep breath, still looking at the ceiling. "...you're the most important person to me right now and I mean that. I really do. I don't usually get attached to anyone, but I can say that I am a little bit attached to you."

Keith could feel his cheeks heating up and he felt sick but he needed to continue. He already started it and it was too late to abort whatever he was trying to say.

"You're my _favourite_ person," Keith whispered, shutting his eyes because it was a little embarrassing admitting it to a guy. Takashi Shirogane of all people.

"You're just a wonderful guy overall. You've been patient with me throughout the years and I know I've never mentioned this before, so I'm taking this chance to say it---I love the hugs you give me. Your warm hugs in the morning before breakfast is what I love the most because it means you're still there, alive and breathing, ready to face another day. Whether I'm grumpy or not, you never failed to do it. That one time you had a long night because of an operation, you hugged the column by the living room the next morning by mistake because you were too tired. I got annoyed because you said my name and just hugged the column anyway. That was when I realized I liked your hugs." Keith smiled to himself as he played with his fingers. "I know I'm not the most huggable and loveable person on Earth, but I'm happy to be proven wrong... by you. I guess you could say I kinda love you for that. So thank you."

Keith didn't know how Shiro was reacting to what he was saying, or if he was even awake. Keith could've been talking to himself all along with no audience but he couldn't bring himself to turn his head just to check that Shiro was awake and listening to him.

"As corny as this sounds, you're the friend I treasure the most. More like, the _only_ friend. Because let's be real, I'm Keith Kogane. So angsty, so mysterious. I like to brood, so don't come near me," he mocked at himself using a horrible deep voice, making himself laugh quietly because it was true.

"I've never really had a close friend," he frowned as he continued. "I've been an orphan most of my life and, yes, I'm going to tell you my past because you kinda earned it. Takashi Shirogane reached level 4. You may now unlock a new feature: Keith's tragic backstory." Keith joked just to lessen the tension he was feeling. "No one liked me. Not even the nuns back at the orphanage. Said I was too weird, too snarky, too much of a smart-ass troublemaker. I almost gave up on being adopted. I turned 18 and I was ready to leave the place, when one of the sisters called me to say that someone was there to see me.

"I was confused because I didn't have any relatives whatsoever, and I was pretty sure I didn't commit a crime. At least nothing worth putting me behind bars. I walked out of my room thankful it wasn't a police officer," Keith grinned to himself while closing his eyes so he could take himself back in the past. "In front of me was the most posh man I have ever seen in my life. Suits and all that. He was probably in his 60's or something that time. You know that _[Kingsman](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/04/96/a5/0496a5beacb97618d1d5cd8db6b6bde7.jpg)_  movie we watched a few years back? Imagine Colin Firth in that fancy suit, but like older. He introduced himself as Doctor Cunningham. As someone who was a troubled kid, I thought the nuns wanted me to see a psychiatrist. Thought I've gone mad or summat. Then he said the words I've always wanted to hear my whole life during my stay in that shitty place."

Keith sniffled quietly, covering it up with a fake cough. No matter how many years had passed, that day still made him cry.

" _'I'd like to adopt you and make you my son'_  he said to me. I was overwhelmed that time that I just started crying like an idiot." Keith chuckled, wiping the tears that were starting to form around his eyes. "He didn't know me. It was even his first time seeing me, but he revealed to me a few days later that he asked the nuns to bring him the most difficult child they've ever had.

"That's right. Keith Kogane was crowned the worst and the most problematic child. Yay me," Keith said sarcastically, with a hint of bitterness as he recalled the nuns who just wanted to get rid of him. "Doctor Cunningham was the first person who was really patient with me despite my rude attitude. He didn't give up. He was tougher than he looked. He taught me a lot, not even a school could achieve to do. He taught me things from how to be a proper gentleman, to holding a teacup, to waving like a posh kid, to bargaining with a street seller in India even though we have enough money to pay for the thing---in _Punjabi_."

Keith shook his head in amusement. The doctor was rich, but he wouldn't miss an opportunity to save money. Apparently, that meant learning different languages. _That way they wouldn't take advantage of you as a foreigner, Keith. If you speak their language, they will assume you've been in the country for a long time to know how things worked._

"He taught me how to play D&D. Dungeons & Dragons of all things! That man is full of surprises." He shifted and brought the comforter closer to him. "I got to see a lot of different places since he loved traveling the world. During my first year with him, we stayed in Japan for two months. He said I needed to be exposed to my own culture. I loved my time there, and yearly, we've been visiting my home country just because he found out I love the takoyaki in one of the street stands back in Osaka."

Keith paused as he buried his nose under the comforter and whispered, "I called him 'Dad' after a year. He cried and hugged me so tight, I thought he was trying to murder me on the spot, thinking he might not have wanted to be called 'Dad' by someone not related to him."

"Keith...," Shiro spoke up softly.

That startled Keith because he completely forgot he was talking to Shiro. Still, he didn't turn his head to look at him. Instead, he continued telling his story that he owed his friend for two years now.

" _Dad_ and I would visit orphanages and he'd give them his free service because he wanted to help people. He was great at his job. I took med school because of him. Went to _different_ med schools around the world because we just couldn't stay put in one place," Keith laughed at how ridiculous his Dad was. "We stayed in a country for a year right after I finish two semesters," he paused again just to let Shiro process the information. Hopefully, he would put the pieces together.

"Said he wanted me to get a taste of all the best med schools in Europe. I thought he was being so extra about it, but then I learned a lot of things in different environments. He died a couple of years later because of old age. I couldn't cope after his passing that I didn't go back to our old house in London. I continued going to different countries to work, but I didn't stay too long."

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to face his friend.

"I've been visiting orphans at night, Shiro. I'm sorry that I haven't told you until now. It's a selfish thing for me to do because it makes me feel like I'm continuing what Dad did when he was still alive. I've been teaching and treating kids---"

Before Keith could continue, he was being pulled into a hug. Despite the comforter being wrapped around him, somehow Shiro was able to make it work. He hugged Keith tightly and placed his chin on Keith's shoulder. 

He didn't know what to do or why Shiro hugged him, but Keith was touched all the same. He continued with a broken voice, "Shiro, I'm not... I wasn't selling my body or anything. I don't know why people assumed I was, I wasn't---"

"I know that," Shiro cut him off, burying his face deeper into Keith's neck. "I've always known you didn't do that, Keith. I've never believed the rumours about you because I know you. You don't..."

"I don't. I'm not like that. I can't even think of myself in that kind of situation," he whispered as he fought his tears from falling. "Dad would've been disappointed if I threw away my future he helped built just so I could mess around. He loved me like I was his real son, Shiro. He was the first one who came to ever love me and I _miss_ him. So bad."

"I'm sure you do. I don't even doubt that." Shiro rubbed Keith's back soothingly. "Your Dad would've been so proud of you for continuing his work." 

Keith just nodded and cried because it had been years since he let himself miss his Dad. He cared so much for Keith, even though he adopted him when he was already eighteen. People didn't usually adopt teenagers, but Doctor Cunningham didn't mind. He showed Keith that despite all the shitty stuff he'd been through at the orphanage, there was still hope for him to have a wonderful life, and he did. He made Keith believe in that, he made Keith get so attached, he made Keith learn how to love someone, how to care for someone and now that person wasn't even alive anymore.

His real mom abandoned him because he was unplanned, she didn't love him enough to raise him, but Doctor Cunningham did. That was why Keith had attachment issues. He didn't want to get too close to someone only to lose them later on in life. That was why he kept hopping from country to country.

"Thank you for telling me, Keith." Shiro said after a while, pulling away to look at the younger man so he could wipe his remaining tears that fell down his cheeks.

It was the first time Keith told someone about his past, and now he knew why he didn't do it often.

It was _exhausting_. Physically _and_ emotionally draining.

"I did kinda owe you that for years now, and you never really asked."

"I don't pry into other people's lives." Shiro frowned thoughtfully. "There are just some things that someone would rather keep to themselves."

Keith nodded in understanding and then he remembered something. "I wanted to punch Dick in the face, by the way."

"Dale," Shiro corrected with a playful smile. "His name was Dale, but might as well have been Dick, to be honest. He's so obnoxious and gossipy. Thinks he's a lady killer too or something even way back in med school. I've never liked him in the first place."

"Good," Keith smiled. "Me neither. You don't need that kind of people in your life."

Shiro smiled and hugged him tighter. "Are you saying _you're_ all I need in _my_ life, Keith? Because maybe I agree with that."

Keith looked at his friend in disgust, as Shiro tried to kill him by suffocation. "I never said that! And get your hands off me!"

"My burrito Keith," Shiro grinned like an idiot, smooshing their cheeks together, ignoring Keith's attempt for escape. "It's fine. We can just live together. Forever."

"Unhand me so I can kick you, Takashi Shirogane," Keith glared.

"You can't do that to _your_ favourite person, Keith Kogane." Shiro grinned while raising his eyebrows up and down. 

The way Shiro looked at him teasingly made Keith burn up and he just wanted to punch his friend, but unfortunately, he couldn't because he was trapped into a burrito suffocated by a Dorito.

"I never should've said that," he gritted his teeth, trying to escape---once again---Shiro's grip, but failing terribly so. "I'm unfaving you now."

Shiro gasped. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes, I can and I will." Keith pushed. "Satsuki is now my favourite person."

"She's my sister! You can't do that!" Shiro repeated. "She has impure intentions when it comes to you."

"You don't know that," Keith frowned, clearly offended. "She's a very sweet woman. I like her a lot."

"She wanted to shag you!" Shiro cried out, scandalized.

"You don't know that," Keith pressed on.

"Yes, I _do_ know that. She's my sister. I know how she is when she sees someone her type."

"Are you saying I'm her type then?" Keith smirked.

"Yes! She has a thing for pretty boys once in a while. I know this because I've seen her past ex-boyfriends and girlfriends." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh, she's bisexual!" Keith's eyes sparkled in delight. "Damn. Satsuki getting the best of both worlds. Shiro, I think I might actually fall for your sister. I mean, once this whole charade is over---"

Keith didn't finish because Shiro was looking at him like a broken puppy. He unwrapped his arms around Keith and turned away from him, looking upset.

Keith couldn't help but grin. He was a little shit sometimes. Old habits die hard.

"You can't say that to your boyfriend, Keith. Fake or not." Shiro muttered. "And she's my sister. It's weird if my flatmate and sister start dating. I wouldn't know which side I'd take."

Keith's grin grew wider as he struggled to lay on top of Shiro, who was still turned against him. "You know, if you don't want me to like your sister that way, you could've just said so. Like, your sister is off limits or something. She's a nice person. As I've said, I like her a lot."

"You can't," Shiro said quietly.

Keith's ears grew bigger and he just wanted Shiro to say it. "What? Sorry. Didn't catch that, babe."

"I said you can't like my sister that way," Shiro repeated, a little bit louder this time.

"Okay," Keith smiled, laying his head on Shiro's waist as he looked at the ceiling.

"What?"

"I said okay."

"That's it?" Shiro turned around which caused Keith to adjust so his head was on top of Shiro's tummy.

"Yeah, that's it." Keith chuckled. "I'll lay off your sister. You don't have to worry about it. I'll still hang out with her though. She's cool and she promised me that we'll seek for the best ice cream in the area with Pidge and Hunk."

Shiro just preened at him and Keith took his chance to pinch Shiro's side. Shiro squirmed and grabbed Keith's hand to stop him from further doing what he probably thought Keith would: tickle him.

Keith did _not_ disappoint his fellow men.

"Knock it off, man!" Shiro laughed as soon as Keith started his attacks.

The tickling session was put to an abrupt stop when the telephone beside Shiro rang. Keith jolted forward to grab the phone, only to lose his balance. He miscalculated his angle plus force exerted, thus making him fall towards the carpeted floor once again. Shiro tried stopping him by grabbing his waist but he wasn't as fast as Keith was, unfortunately.

"God dammit," Keith cursed as his face hit the floor, at the same time, the telephone fell on top of his head. "This is twice in one day! And it isn't even noon yet."

Shiro laughed so hard which caused Keith to glare at him.

"I'm sorry?" Shiro apologized half heartedly as he tried wiping his tears. "You're just so slippery. For some reason? Like an eel."

"I can't believe you just compared me to an eel." Keith made a disapproving face. "I'm going to get you for that later." He grabbed hold of the phone and placed it near his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, you're awake! They are awake, Seijuurou!" The woman on the other line said, clearly not talking to Keith anymore. 

"It's your Mommy," Keith informed quietly, looking at Shiro who was looking down at him from the bed.

Keith's head began aching. It must have been because the telephone hit him a bit too hard. He brought his hand to his forehead and began rubbing it, no longer processing what Shiro's mother was saying on the other line.

"Let me see that," Shiro said gently as he placed his hand on Keith's cheek to move him towards his direction so he could see better. "You're going to need ice for that, pumpkin."

"It's fine," Keith answered as he brought his fringe to cover his bump. He mouthed, "See?" then added a lopsided smile to which Shiro just rolled his eyes at, but not right after pinching Keith's nose because of his stubbornness. 

"Really?" Shiro's mom asked at the other end. "That's wonderful, Keith. Can you please pass the phone to Takashi?"

Keith gave the phone to Shiro as he stood up and crawled on top of him to go to his side because he was too lazy to go around their king-sized bed. Nobody got time for that. Especially Keith because he was so ready to go back and resume his whole day of sleeping. He was going to live the dream.

Shiro just guided him along, not complaining about Keith's actions at all, most likely because he was too busy listening to his mom on the phone. He patted Keith's legs as soon as it made its way on Shiro's stomach and he even helped Keith position back to his place properly. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him and Keith returned it. 

"Right, okay. We'll be there. Love you, too, Mom." Shiro returned the phone to his side and looked at Keith who was now wrapped again like a burrito.

"What?" Keith asked in annoyance. "You said you don't want to join. No take backs."

"You just agreed to have lunch with my parents, Keith," Shiro informed.

Keith gaped like a fish, not believing what he was hearing simply because he had no recollection of what Shiro was accusing him of. "I did _not._ "

"Yes, you did. Mom mentioned that you said it was fine to come along with them since we have a free day."

"Oh my god." Keith gasped, finally remembering what he said. He wasn't even talking to Shiro's Mom! Stupid, stupid, stupid, Keith. No, stupid _Shiro_ for distracting him. Everything went back to Shiro because he was the root of all of this fake dating thing.

"Say goodbye to your whole day of sleeping." Shiro grinned, looking way too amused to Keith's liking.

"Oh my god," Keith groaned as he buried his face into his pillow.

Shiro just patted Keith's head. "My poor little burrito."

"Don't patronize me," Keith grumbled, slowly snaking his hand out to pinch Shiro's side.

"God damn it! You are so fucking sneaky!" Shiro squirmed, pushing Keith's hand away.

"Language, babe," Keith said, thankful that Shiro couldn't see his dorky grin.

 

 

 

 

  

"Keith are you done yet?" Shiro asked as he looked at his wrist watch. 

They were about to leave their hotel room when Keith suddenly felt the urge to do a quick number two. It had been almost fifteen minutes and Keith was still inside the bathroom doing god knows what.

After a few seconds, the door opened Keith got out with a huge smile on his face.

"Success?" Shiro asked, looking so amused. "Did you even---"

"Yeah, I did. I finished quickly then I got distracted. Dude," Keith beamed. "I haven't really processed anything last night because I was so tired, but, like, this room is amazing." Keith looked around for emphasis. "Like, just so amazing. Even the loo roll!"

Shiro was so confused for a second, then he started laughing. "What? And _you_ call _me_ 'random'?"

"I'm not kidding!" Keith defended, looking slightly annoyed. "Plus, you really are random. It's a given fact." He pulled Shiro's hand and dragged him inside the toilet only to point at the thing he was fussing about. "Look at this shit. It has golden crowns on it. Which is a bit of a pity cause it usually just gets wiped into someone's ass but... please appreciate the craftsmanship people put on this."

Shiro stared at it and it was indeed a work of art---in its weird toilet paper way. He looked back at Keith who was just smiling at him, expecting him to appreciate it like it was a beautiful sunset.

It wasn't.

"Keith, you're... you're just something else, aren't you?"

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"I'm not! I swear I'm not, sweetie." Shiro grinned. "We'd have to ask Lance where they get their supplies."

"I'm sure he'd give you some for free if you asked nicely. Would be nice to bring some home to England."

"User." Shiro accused playfully.

"I prefer the term 'opportunist.'"

There was a knock on their door and Keith made his way to open it. There stood Shiro's parents and before Shiro could greet them or anything, Keith linked his arm with his Mom's like they were best friends.

"Mrs. Shirogane, did you notice the hotel's loo roll?" Keith asked softly but with a glimmer in his eyes as they started walking away.

"Loo roll? Ah, toilet paper!" Shiro's mom was a bit shocked at the question, but smiled anyway as she patted Keith's hand gently that was wrapped around her left arm. "Oh yes, I have, my dear. They have crown patterns. They look and feel marvelous!"

"I know!" Keith gasped, looking so damn pleased someone shared his sentiment.

Shiro was just at awe at the development Keith had with his Mom. He looked at his Dad who was apparently waiting for him to move and join them. 

"Are you seeing this, Dad?" 

"It's true though. It was soft," his Dad nodded in agreement.

"Am I the only one here who isn't obsessed with toilet paper?"

His Dad snickered and said, "Maybe it's time for you to notice the little things that you usually don't, and begin to appreciate them." 

The direction of his Dad's attention wasn't on him, but was on Keith and his Mom. His Dad looked at him pointedly as he caught Shiro looking at Keith who was almost by the lift.

The look of satisfaction on his Dad's face when he hummed bothered him. As if his Dad knew something he didn't.

 

 

 

  

 

Lunch with the fake boyfriend's parents in a fancy resort _usually_ meant lunch with the fake boyfriend's parents _in_ a fancy resort. Apparently, Keith didn't get the memo that they were eating _outside_  the fancy resort. He thought he'd just spend the day out of their hotel suite for an hour or two, but it turned out that Shiro's parents were taking them to go to the mall _with them_.

That was how he found himself inside a mini van that had seats at the back facing each other. Someone from the hotel was driving them around, so here Keith was, sitting beside Shiro in front of his parents as if his dreaded confrontation was about to happen.

"So, Keith, Takashi mentioned you're a doctor as well?" Shiro's Dad looked at him.

He was a kind old man and Keith felt bad lying to him about the relationship he had with his son. Keith was going to hell and he was going to drag Shiro along with him.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Where did you graduate from, sweetheart?" Shiro's mom asked.

"Oxford," Keith smiled.

"Oh! Same as Takashi then," Mrs. Shirogane giggled, eyes crinkly in delight. "You probably have seen each other around campus then? I know it's a pretty big place, but considering you were both taking medicine, I'm sure it wasn't that hard to spot each other once or twice during your whole stay there."

Keith shook his head.

He wasn't sure if he needed to tell them about his past, how he transferred from school to school all around Europe. He just told Shiro about it earlier that morning, and it took him _two_ years. He wasn't ready to reveal a huge part of him to people he hardly knew, regardless of the fact that they were Shiro's parents.

The truth that he was an orphan most of his life, wasn't something he happily told people about. He admitted to himself a long time ago that he was embarrassed that his parents didn't even want him, didn't even want to raise him. Keith knew it wasn't his fault for being born, but it really struck a chord inside him, and it had left a dent on his self-esteem. It didn't really make a good impression and people usually gave him looks that weren't very kind. Before they even got to know him, they would make horrible assumptions of what he did in order to survive and be able to pay for his schooling. He was aware some people did things just in order to pay for their student fees, but Keith wasn't one of them. He had inherited a huge amount of money to secure him for the rest of his life.

And yet, he didn't know why people think so badly of him.

Dale was already an example of that, and as much as possible, he didn't want more people to be added to the list.

"No, I've---," He paused to take a deep breath, hesitating whether to continue or not. 

The sudden placement of Shiro's hand on his lap caught his attention. He looked at it pointedly, and then back at Shiro who was facing his parents.

"Keith's two batches lower than me. So I was most likely taking my specialization already, and we all know I buried myself in books around that time. Hardly had time for a social life." Shiro smiled as he slowly took Keith's hand and rubbed it back and forth slowly.

He noticed that Shiro was spelling out words on his hand under the pretense of caressing it, all the while continuing the conversation with his parents. After a few more letters, Keith figured it out.

_I GOT YOU._

Keith squeezed Shiro's hand, hoping the message he wanted to say would get across.

 

 

 

 

 

Once they were inside the mall, Keith was proven wrong once again at how he thought old married couples think. He assumed they would proceed to a restaurant immediately, eat their lunch, go back to the hotel and resume his sleeping.

Of course, he should've known that wasn't the case.

Especially, if he was with the Shirogane's who seemed to have a lot of energy to walk around for a couple in their late 60's. Keith felt like he was the grandpa in the bunch despite being the youngest one. His body was already aching knowing he could've been chummy with their bed right now.

_Crazy Shiroganes._

They walked past a lot of stores and something caught Keith's eye as he slowly halted, staring into a certain watch from the window of a store. He usually didn't go for luxury watches but this one just really spoke to him. It was red and black, and it was perfect. He could actually see himself wearing it, but right now he didn't have the time to check it out because he was with Shiro's parents.

His Dad _did_ tell him before he died that he needed to treat himself to nice things once in a while. The first "nice" thing Keith bought was his motorcycle. A beautiful [Harley Davidson V-ROD Muscle Bike](http://www.pwanews.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/1123412.jpg). He cried like a baby when he got it. He still cried every time he looked at it... which was every day.

Keith was startled when he felt his hand being tugged. He looked back at Shiro and he noticed their hands.

Oh, right. They were holding hands while walking, he completely forgot about it. Of course, Shiro would notice if Keith stopped. 

"You okay?" Shiro asked thoughtfully, face full of concern.

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He walked back to join Shiro's side once again.

"You sure?"

"It's nothing," Keith answered.

They entered the department store that contained a lot of branded clothes. Keith wasn't the type to buy expensive clothes. It just wasn't his thing. In fact, he was pretty frugal when it came to clothing that the only expensive one he owned was the red leather jacket his Dad gifted to him before he died. It was supposed to be his graduation gift, but he got it earlier because of his Dad's condition. He wore the jacket under his toga when he graduated, walking up the stage with pride despite being parentless that day.

The older couple probably wanted to do some shopping, since they'd been going around for a long while now that Mrs. Shirogane picked up a couple of shirts and other clothes. Way too much than Keith would've expected from Shiro's mom. How was she going to fit all of that? Were they planning on shopping for two hours? What about lunch? They were there for lunch and yet they were not eating their lunch.

Shiro and Keith just walked behind them. After a while, Keith let go of Shiro's hand and it startled his friend, questioning his sudden action. 

"Sorry, my hand got all sweaty. We've been holding hands for too long," Keith whispered as he wiped his hand on his jeans.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Shiro apologized, clenching his hand that held Keith's.

"Idiot," Keith shook his head while smiling. "I'm just not used to holding hands with someone. You're my first boyfriend, remember?" Keith teased. "How do couples even do this? How can they hold hands for hours? It seems absurd. My hands sweat like after fifteen minutes that I'm surprised you didn't even complain." 

Shiro giggled, most likely astonished at Keith's stupidity and his lack of knowledge in the love department, and apparently at Shiro's tolerance for sweaty hands.

"I guess I just didn't notice?" Shiro shrugged, smiling.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable. Maybe you just wanted to hold my hand for as long as you could." He nudged Shiro by the shoulder.

"Maybe?" Shiro smiled playfully. "I like your hands. They're soft."

"Who you calling soft hands?" Keith huffed. "Ass."

"Dude, rude language." Shiro fake gasped. "I don't date potty mouths."

"Too bad you're dating one." Keith crossed his arms over his chest and showed Shiro his most condescending pout.

"You are so childish."

"Boys, why don't you go to the fitting rooms and try these on." Mrs. Shirogane called their attention, causing them both to turn their heads towards the older woman. She was raising her arms a little to emphasize the clothes she got weren't for her nor her husband---but for _them_.

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you done already, Keith, honey?" 

"Not yet, Mrs. Shirogane!" Keith answered loudly.

He was inside a fitting room, trying on clothes Shiro's Mom got for him. Beside him was Shiro trying on his clothes in another fitting room.

Keith found out that he was weak. Very, very weak when it came to loving mothers who gave him the sweetest smiles as they force him to do things he didn't want. Mrs. Shirogane could give him a bomb to kill thousands of people with that beautiful and gentle smile of hers and Keith wouldn't even question it.

 _Damn sweet old ladies._ They were taking over the world and people didn't have the slightest of idea.

"I told you to call me 'Mom', sweetheart," Mrs. Shirogane called out again. "You're already part of the family!"

"What the? I can't call her that," Keith whispered to himself.

"Make a woman happy, Keith," Shiro suddenly said in a voice so low that only Keith could hear. Apparently, his friend was able to hear his mutterings.

"Shiro, I can't. She's _your_ Mom. Not mine. Plus, we're not even _really_ dating. It feels so wrong." Keith hissed from his own fitting room. "It sends weird tingles in my body." Keith frowned as he looked at himself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

"Well, you need to ignore those weird tingles in your body because you said you'd help me with this thing. And that includes calling my Mom whatever she wants because god knows what, she's pretty dead set on making you part of the family."

"I was not aware that was part of the deal!" Keith gaped and then frowned after he thought of something. "I should've had it in writing. Should've printed a contract for us to sign and all that! We're adults. Professionals even and yet we do this thing like high school students who are trying to figure out the difference between grey and gray."

"What? What are you talking about? Dude, you're being ridiculous," Shiro whispered back, amused. "You're doing this because we're friends, remember? I'm your favourite person. You love me." Shiro teased. "You said so. So you need---"

Keith clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I never really should've said that. This is an abuse of friendship!"

"It's not 'abuse,' if you volunteered."

Keith scoffed at the accusation. "Volunteered? I did _not_ volunteer, Takashi. You asked---"

"And you said yes." Shiro pointed out.

"Dammit." Keith cursed.

Shiro was right, of course. Sometimes he wanted to punch Shiro in his perfect teeth. 

"I still don't know why I said yes," Keith's voice was muffled since he was taking off his shirt. "This is bloody ridiculous."

"You get a vacation and free food." Shiro reminded.

"Apparently my own selfish desires for free food would lead me to hell, because god knows what, the tingles in my body while lying to your parents are getting worse!!" Keith spat quietly as he took off his pants.

"What is up with you and the tingles in your body?"

"I don't like lying, Shiro." Keith sighed as he put on the new shirt. As soon as he could see his face, he fixed his hair and frowned at his reflection. "And yet here I am."

"And yet here you are indeed," Shiro's voice was muffled, a sign he was putting on a shirt. "There's always a first for everything. Besides, this can't be the first time you've lied, right?"

"First time lying about a relationship though," Keith grunted as he put on the rest of his outfit.

"Well, think of it as practice," Shiro said in a much lighter tone.

That made Keith stop as he tilted his head in front of the mirror and raised an eyebrow at himself. Then he turned his head to the right where Shiro's fitting room was located. "Practice for what?"

"When you get a girlfriend or a boyfriend," the older man answered.

Keith just snorted loudly.

Him? In a relationship? Him with a girlfriend? Him with a boyfriend?

Yeah, right.

What a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, Shiro. You should have, like, your own show," he laughed sarcastically as he put on his shoes back, feeling a little annoyed because whatever Shiro was thinking, it was just wrong and almost next to impossible. He was positive no one would like him in that sense.

"Keith, I told you. You're very lik---"

"Keith, are you done already?" Mrs. Shirogane asked again loudly.

"I'm done, _Mom_ ," he immediately answered out loud in panic.

He heard someone laughing at the other side. Stupid Shiro. 

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

"Ugh," Keith dragged his hands down his face. "Why is she not asking for you? Why is it only me?"

"I'm her son. She knows me."

After a few moments of saying _"You look okay. Your hair's fine. You can't do anything about that. Just get out there and get this over with,"_ Keith opened his door and he went out of the fitting room only to see Shiro looking at him like he grew two heads. Then Keith noticed what Shiro was wearing and a big grin slowly made its way to his face.

"Eyyyyy!" Keith smiled while doing the finger guns at Shiro.

"Eyyyy!" Shiro laughed, returning the finger guns.

"I look hor---"

"Adorable," Shiro smiled fondly at him, offering his hand to Keith. "You look so adorable, baby."

Keith took Shiro's hand and just looked down at Shiro's outfit. "Why do you look so great in that? It's not fair." He tugged Shiro's sleeves.

Shiro just laughed as he pulled Keith closer to him so they could stand side by side and model for his Mom. Mr. Shirogane left them to go somewhere else even before they could finish fitting their clothes.

Keith was wearing short overalls, just right above the knee with a yellow Jake The Dog shirt. He probably didn't look bad, considering the looks the two Shiroganes were giving him. Shiro, on the other hand, was wearing a longer version of the same overalls that was folded by the ankles, and he was wearing a grey sweatshirt with the same print as his.

[They were wearing matching outfits](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/159582885263) and Mrs. Shirogane planned all of this. _That sneaky woman._

"You both look so cute," Mrs. Shirogane preened.

Of course, a mother would think that.

"Now let me take pictures of you two," she took out her phone and before Keith could protest, she started snapping photos of them. "This is going straight to _Facebook_. I can't wait to tell all my friends about Takashi's boyfriend."

"Mom!" Shiro's eyes widened in horror.

"Now come with me and I'll pay for your clothes. Your Dad is already waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Wait don't we need to change back to our clothes---" Keith said as soon as Mrs. Shirogane started walking towards the cashier.

"Just wear them!" Mrs. Shirogane turned back to smile at Keith.

"But I loo---"

"You look great, Keith. My son really did good this time." She winked at Shiro right before she turned back against them to continue walking. 

Shiro turned to him after sighing so loudly. "You really don't look bad. You actually pull it off."

Keith glared and gritted his teeth to hiss. "You're only saying that cause you're my fake boyfriend."

"Fake boyfriend or not, it's true." Shiro grinned. "I'm telling you this as your friend and favour---"

Keith groaned. Not this again. Shiro was seriously never going to let it go. He wanted to kick him in the shin for being such an idiot.

So he did.

 

 

 

 

  

They were _finally_ eating their lunch at a Cuban restaurant. The walls were made of bricks and the whole place looked dim. Yellow lights hung on the walls and the beautiful chandeliers on the ceiling gave off that elegant feeling. There were candles that reflected on the black obsidian table they occupied. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane sat beside each other on one side, while Keith and Shiro sat together to face them.

They talked for a while as they waited for their food.

Mr. Shirogane called Keith's attention with a question that caught him off guard. "Keith, if someone gave you a gun to save only one by killing one, who would you choose? Takashi or Takashi's dog."

Without missing a beat, Keith answered, "I'd kill the person who gave me the gun."

Shiro just gasped while Mr. Shirogane just smirked at him. "Explain, son."

 _Son._ Oh god. Shiro's dad just called him "son." First was Shiro's mom, now his dad, too?

_What is happening?_

The glint in Mr. Shirogane's eyes made Keith straighten himself. He placed both of his hands on the table and started explaining, gesticulating like he usually did whenever he tried to explain something since he was a kinesthetic person.

"Well, you said I could only kill one. You gave me Takashi and his dog. One would think I would choose, Takashi," he paused to look and point at Shiro. "...simply because I'm in a relationship with him, making him important to me. To kill the dog would be an easy way out since most people view an animal's life not as valuable as a person's. But Takashi's dog is someone that he loves, too. And as someone who loves him, I cannot live the rest of my life knowing I killed his best friend. It might also be a cause of Takashi hostility towards me in the future. It would've been better if I just ended my life, instead of living knowing Takashi hates and doesn't love me anymore. But it's counter productive because the other person could still kill them." Keith nodded to himself.

"That's true," Mr. Shirogane agreed.

"The solution would be, is to get rid of the one that causes the problem. And that's the person who gave me the gun. You didn't really say anything about the person who gave me the gun, if I am allowed to do anything to him or not. See, that's the loophole right there. If I kill him, I didn't basically break the rule. I still just killed one." Keith finished, leaning back in his chair. "In the end, I get my Takashi and his dog."

"Very good." Mr. Shirogane grinned, looking so impressed.

"Did I pass the test?" Keith smirked.

"You did." Shiro laughed. 

"Takashi's past girlfriends chose to save him by killing the dog," Mrs. Shirogane rolled his eyes while smiling. "We're against animal cruelty and look where that got Takashi." Shiro's mom snickered.

Shiro just groaned.

"Typical." Keith snorted as he looked at Shiro disapprovingly. "I wouldn't save you."

"Hey! Didn't you just say you---"

".... _without_ your dog," Keith laughed. "Geez, baby. You didn't let me finish."

Shiro gazed at him lovingly. Keith wasn't certain, but it sure looked like it. Shiro was really so into this whole charade and Keith needed to step it up some time. He couldn't just lose to Shiro. He wasn't the weaker boyfriend, not even in this fake relationship one. 

Before he could even continue, Shiro pulled him closer and smooshed their cheeks together. "Awww, baby. I'm so touched."

Keith turned towards Shiro and asked, "Okay, but seriously though. Do you even have a dog?!"

"I have a dog." Shiro just smiled as he detached himself. 

Keith's expression softened at the idea of Shiro playing with a dog. "Really? What's their name?"

He wondered what dog Shiro even owned? Was he the type to have a small one? Like a pug? Maybe. A big one like a Great Dane? Most likely. Keith was allergic to dogs, but that didn't mean he hated them. He appreciated dogs as much as the next person.

"I adopted a stray and named him Sasuke," Shiro answered with a very serious face.

Keith punched Shiro by the arm. He had a very disappointed frown on his face.

"What!? I'm serious! I was a big _Naruto_ fan and---" Shiro chuckled as he rubbed the arm that Keith just punched. "I swear, I am not joking. I really named my dog 'Sasuke.' I was young and---"

Obviously, he wasn't going to get a serious answer from his friend so he turned towards his parents instead. "Is he really telling the truth?"

Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane just nodded while softly laughing at how ridiculous their son was. 

Keith was just in awe. He turned to face Shiro and smiled as he nuzzled his head on his friend's arm. "You are such a dork. Oh my god." He looked up and rested his chin on Shiro's shoulder and added while forcing himself to frown to hide his amusement, "Why are you like this?"

"I'm Takashi Shirogane, that's why." Shiro grinned, leaning a little to give Keith a soft dry peck on the lips which caught him by surprise.

Keith's heart almost stopped and he quickly stood up, causing his chair to move backward with a loud noise. His eyes widened as the people around them turned their heads towards his direction. The Shirogane family just looked at him with concern. He looked at Shiro in complete disbelief.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Mrs. Shirogane asked softly, alarm visible in her voice.

Keith quickly turned to her and then at Mr. Shirogane who wore the same expression. He stepped back a bit, feeling like a cornered animal. He gave Shiro another look, shaking his head slowly.

"I'll...," Keith felt like choking. "I'll just go to the bathroom."

Keith left the table as quickly as he could.

_What the hell?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'M ON THE HIGH WAY TO HELLLLLLLLLL
> 
> Am I sorry? 
> 
> Of course I'm not.
> 
> Also I hope you clicked the link to Shiro and Keith's outfit that I drew. If not, [here](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/159582885263) it is again. I was thinking of making **Outfit Of The Day** art for this fic because it's my excuse to draw them in different clothes HAHAHAH! Let's hope I stick to it!! :D


End file.
